Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel Meade is in desperate need of a nanny for his somewhat mischievous 11 year old son DJ, and comes across Betty Suarez who is need of a job.
1. Chapter 1

**_Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny_**

 _AN: This is a new story. AU, with some major elements from the show. Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Daniel Meade sighed as he watched the nanny practically run out of his house covered in some green slime that his son orchestrated to fall from a bucket as she opened the bathroom door. That was the third nanny that his son scared off in the last month.

He was beginning to lose hope of finding someone to help with looking after him. He loved his son to death and wouldn't change anything in the world if he wasn't in his life, but he was having a rough time dealing with him and his antics.

He truly wished that his life wasn't so insane so he could devote more time to him, but

his life was complete madness right now.

His father passed away from a heart-attack simply a few months ago leaving him to deal with his mom being locked up in prison for supposedly having his father's mistress, Fey Sommers former editor in chief of Mode Magazine killed in a car crash, and his brother, Alex, running off to Paris to get a surgery to become a woman, then discovering he had some long lost brother, Tyler, from South Dakota that his mom hid from everyone.

He was also suddenly put in charge of running his father's publishing company all by himself, while dealing with the Wicked Witch of Mode Magazine, Wilhelmina Slater, who was up his ass with demands for not only becoming appointed as the new editor in chief of Mode, but also increasing the budget, and also having the task of approving a new magazine that was to be run by some 'best-selling author' that he had to meet with.

Not to mention dealing with his very mischievous 11-year old son.

He was drowning and desperate to find help.

"DJ!" he called. Shortly after, his son comes into the room, a slight smirk on his face "Yes, papa" he responds politely, feigning being innocent.

"Oh don't papa me! Look what you did to that poor woman!" he did his best to scold, but wasn't much for yelling like his own father was.

DJ sighed "Sorry papa, I was just playing"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Yeah right! DJ, I need you to not scare off every person I get here to look after you. I'm so busy, and you know things are crazy for me. I'm running out of people to find for you."

"But dad! I'm big enough to take care of myself! I don't need some stupid nanny!"

"DJ, look, I really need you to understand. I'm going crazy dealing with everything at work and your grandma, and things are so hectic for me."

DJ frowned. Daniel pulled him in for a playful hug "Hey, how about we order some pizza and play guitar hero, huh?"

DJ looked to his father with a grin "Yes! I will call for the pizza!" he said as he ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone to order the pizza. Daniel chuckled seeing him get so excited. He loved seeing his son happy.

He sighed, he really wanted to spend more time with DJ. He missed him. He'd been so upset the past few months working all hours of the day and night, missing some of his school events, and hardly seeing him.

He needed to find someone soon. Hopefully someone his son would like.

Betty Suarez sat at the kitchen table with her laptop and a notepad, eagerly trying to prepare for her interview at Meade Publications tomorrow.

She had worked so hard this past year by starting her blog and taking her writing more seriously, and finally found an opening at Meade.

She was so nervous and excited about this hopeful opportunity to work at one of the leading publishing companies on the east coast. She'd loved magazines ever since she was little and wanted to publish her own magazine someday.

Right now she had to focus on preparing for her interview.

"Betty, mija, will you eat something?! You've been working all day on your resume!" her father stated, snapping her out of her task, as he placed down a plate of food in front of her.

"Papi, I have to make sure everything is perfect! This could be my big break! I really need this interview to go well!" she stated pushing the plate aside and resuming her task on her laptop.

Her sister, Hilda, shut her laptop and said "I'm sure your resume is already perfect, Betty. What you really need to focus on now is your outfit for tomorrow!" she said with a flirty smirk.

Betty made a face "My outfit? That's not important! I think I'm going to wear my guadalajara poncho. I heard ponchos are in!"

Her nephew, all but died and said "Oh M G, Betty are you nuts?! You can't wear that! That is not the right fashion statement, trust me. "

Her nephew was a little fashion elf always commenting on her clothing, and according to said nephew her style had vastly improved in the last year, but he still said things like "You should listen to mom! You don't want to look like you came off a donkey!"

"JUSTIN! I can't believe you said that!"

Hilda laughed "Betty, he's right! I know what I'm talking about. Sure, it's great to be all smart, but you still want to look just as awesome!" Hilda commented.

"Oo, AB, please let me help pick your outfit! Please!" Justin exclaimed in excitement.

Betty sighed "Justin, Hilda, please, I really need to just work on my notes and resume" she said as she started to open her laptop again, but this time they both placed their hands on it to shut it.

She sighed again in frustration, but saw the determined looks on their faces. She looked to her father who gave her a slight smirk and then chuckled. She rolled her eyes "Fine, but nothing crazy! Or too revealing!"

Hilda rolled her eyes "Fine!"

"I mean it!" Betty stated, knowing how her sister tended to be more into showing off her assets than covering them.

"Alright Betty!" Hilda said in annoyance. "EEK! I'm so excited, come on!" Justin grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table and led her upstairs. She giggled at his excitement.

She watched as her nephew and sister went through outfit after outfit, making faces and comments about all of her clothing. Finally after much back and forth they had an outfit picked out that was pretty, professional and still her style, although her nephew berated that it was still too colorful.

The next morning she woke up feeling anxious, but took a shower to calm her nerves and got dressed in the maroon top, a pretty knee-length floral skirt that was white and had maroon and pink flowers, and a matching white blazer. She slid her red-framed glasses on and then clipped her B necklace her mother gave her and looked in the mirror.

She took a breath and smiled "I can do this"

When she finished getting dressed she went downstairs, and as soon as her sister saw her she said "Oh gosh, Betty, please let me do your hair?" she said as she pulled at her hair that was slightly frizzy.

Betty sighed as her sister shoved her in a chair to start straightening her hair.

"Where's Justin?"

"He already left for school" Hilda responded. After a few minutes, she finished brushing her hair and said "there, you hair looks so much prettier. One last thing!" she got a pretty clip and styled her bangs to one side.

She looked at her in the mirror and asked "Can I please put a little makeup?"

"Only a little bit!"

Hilda nodded with a smile "Ok. Besides, Betty, when are you getting contacts, mami?! Your eyes are so pretty."

"Thanks Hilda, but I get freaked out at the thought of putting things in my eyes."

"Well, thank God you at least you finally got rid of those braces!" Hilda said.

Betty nodded in agreement "I know! People always thought I was much younger than I was and didn't take me seriously." she smiled bright, showcasing her unencumbered teeth as she looked in the mirror. She loved how much brighter her smile was without her braces.

Her sister laughed "there's that smile." She spun her in the chair and took her glasses off and started to put a little make-up, keeping it soft and simple. When she was done she stood her up and in front of their father. "What do you think, Papi? How does Betty look."

Her father looked at her with a smile "You look very pretty mija!" he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank papi. And thanks Hilda"

She nodded with a smirk "There, see, you look great, Betty! Knock em dead!" her sister smacked her butt playfully as she left. "Ow, Hilda!"

Hilda laughed, and her father chuckled. "Good luck today. You are going to be great, Betty."

"Thanks Papi" She hugged him. When he left into the living room, she looked into the mirror again and smiled seeing that she really did look much prettier and more put together.

"I'm a beautiful, confident business woman and I'm going to get this job!" she chanted to herself.

Daniel walked into his son's bedroom, seeing him still asleep under the covers. He was going to be so late to school. "DJ! Wake up, bud! You're gonna be late! Your teacher has already called me four times in the last two weeks."

"I don't wanna go to school" he mumbled under the sheets. Daniel pulled the cover off him and he groaned "Dad!"

"DJ! I'm not messing around today! I have a meeting that I'll be late for too! Please get up! Now!" he pulled him up and shoved a shirt and some jeans in his son's hands.

DJ sighed in annoyance "ok!" he pushed his father out of the room and shut the door. Daniel stood at the door "Are you actually getting dressed?"

"Yes!"

Daniel chuckled.

He went down stairs already dreading the day. He had so much to do! He had a meeting with the Wicked Witch of Mode that he was absolutely not looking forward to, then he had a few other meetings with some of the Editor in Chiefs of several of the other Meade Magazines, and a meeting with his mother's lawyer, and he also had the daunting task of finding another nanny for his son.

Hell, he was losing his mind.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a drink and let out a deep sigh of anxiety. This was all becoming too much for him. He wasn't cut out for this.

Alex was always the go-getter, the take-charge, 'golden child', but he went ahead and decided he wanted to go across the ocean and get a surgery to become a woman! What the hell?

And then there was Tyler, he wasn't terrible, but he hated that his mom hid such a big secret from him. They always told each other everything, even the bad things.

He sighed. And then there was the fact that his mother was locked up for committing a crime he would never think she would ever do.

He was sinking deeper and deeper and he wasn't sure there was anything left to keep him up.

He watched as his son walked into the kitchen looking grumpy. He smirked "Dude, you look terrible, I think we stayed up too late playing games. I'm sorry."

DJ made a face as he sat at the counter.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Daniel asked.

DJ shook his head "No"

"Here is some money for lunch. Sorry, there wasn't anything in the fridge to make you something. I have to go to the store and get food." he sighed, he didn't even have time to do that. He handed his son a twenty.

DJ sighed "it's ok" he took the money and put it in his pocket.

Daniel walked around the counter and said "Alright, let's get going, ok? We don't want to be late, trust me! Or your teacher is going to yell at us, both!"

After dropping his son off to school on the way, Daniel was in the elevator heading to the Mode floor.

Wilhelmina was a giant pain, constantly undermining him and treating him like he was incompetent.

Hell, he knew she was more than qualified to be appointed as Editor in Chief, but she was so damn annoying and conniving, it made him want to do anything but give her that satisfaction. He wanted to make her beg for it. He chuckled to himself thinking he'd really lost his mind.

He got off the elevator and onto the Mode floor, the tension he felt rising.

"Daniel!" Amanda, the receptionist at the circular desk called, with a flirty smile as he approached.

He smirked "Hey Amanda"

"Oo, don't you look yummy today" she flirted.

He smirked, "Uh...thanks, you look pretty hot too, but I told you, I think we're better off as friends."

He'd went on a couple of dates with her and had fun with her, but that was it.

There wasn't anything beyond that. He wanted something meaningful. He wanted to be in love.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, my new found brother Tyler seems to have a thing for you." He said noting that there seemed to be some unmistakable chemistry Tyler and Amanda had.

She smiled "He does?" she asked, a bright smile crossing her face. He chuckled "yah. Isn't he modeling for the fashion show coming up?" he asked.

Amanda nodded "Yes! And he is HOT!"

Daniel laughed.

Betty got out of the cab and stood in front of the Meade building, butterflies fluttering in her stomach in anxiousness. She really wanted the job. She took a breath and walked into the building, marveling at its grandness.

She went to the front desk "Hi, I'm here to interview for an opening at Meade. Betty Suarez"

The guy at the front desk nodded "yes, Mode Magazine, 33rd floor."

"Wait, Mode? that's a fashion magazine, though. I think there was a mistake."

The guy looked to his computer and shook his head "No, no mistake, there are only two opening positions, one at Mode and one at Player.

She sighed and figured at least it was something in publishing. "Ok. Thanks" she went to the elevators trying to stay calm and hopeful. Just because this was a fashion magazine didn't mean she couldn't still write about important things.

Daniel walked up to Wilhelmina's office, her little minion Marc was at the desk in front like her guard. "I'm sorry, do you have a meeting? Ms. Slater is busy" Marc looked at him with a sly smirk on his face.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Very funny, Marc. You know very well I have a meeting with her!" he said as he walked past and into her office.

"Daniel! It's great to see you" she said as she got up, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Wilhelmina, look, I don't have time for games. I told you if you want me to appoint you as Editor in Chief I need a solid plan, and the so-called budget increase you are wanting. I need a proposal. I can't just do things on a whim for you!"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, you know more than anyone that I am more than capable of running Mode. I've been that silly Fey's right hand longer than you've been running around pretending to be in charge of Meade. There's no one better than me to run Mode."

"Maybe. Maybe not, but I still need a solid proposal from you. I need it by the end of the day, or else I'm looking for someone else!" he threatened.

Wilhelmina glared at him "What would your dear father say about all the decisions you're making? You're not as good at taking charge like your brother Alex. I'm sure your father would be disappointed at how you've been running things"

"Don't you talk about my dad! Or my brother! Look, they're not here, I am, so the decision is mine."

"Don't you forget Danny, Mode is mine and only mine! Now get out of my office!"

Daniel left, feeling annoyed. Why was she so difficult?! She really got on his nerves!

He knew he needed to cool down, before he did something stupid.

Betty walked onto the Mode floor marveling at the interesting look. It definitely looked stylish and edgy, much like she expected a fashion magazine to look. She knew her nephew would die to see this place.

As she walked down the hallway, it led to a center where a big orange reception desk sat.

There was a young blond woman sitting at the center desk answering a phone call. When she ended the call, she looked to her, her eyebrow raised in curiosity "Mode Magazine, I'm Amanda, what brings you here?" she had a slight seductiveness about her as she spoke.

Betty felt nervous but smiled and said "Hi! I'm Betty Suarez, I'm here for the junior editor interview"

Her eyes grew wide "You? Are you sure you're not here for accounting?" she stated, giving her a once over suggesting she looked nerdy, although she wasn't sure why since she thought she was dressed much more fashionable.

Betty glanced at herself "what? No, look, I don't want to be late, where should I go?"

Amanda smirked "Wilhelmina Slater's office down the hall, it's the one on the left. Good luck" she said with a teasing tone.

"Thanks Amanda!" she said as she walked away. As Betty walked away, Amanda picked up the phone and quickly called Marc to notify him of her approaching.

As Betty walked up to Wilhelmina Slater's office, there was someone sitting in front, his eyebrow rose in curiosity much like Amanda's as she approached.

"Hi, I'm Betty, I'm here for the interview."

"Ah yes, I'm Marc St. James, Wilhelmina's amazing assistant and soon to be Creative Director."

Betty smiled at him "That's great."

Marc looked her up and down warily, but said "go ahead, she's _waiting_!"

Betty nodded and walked into this Wilhelmina's office feeling intimidated, as she sat there. She looked very stylish and was in this gorgeous white and beige outfit, a stern unamused look on her face.

"Who are you? And why are you disturbing me?!"

Betty bit her lip, but tried to remain composed as she approached the desk. "I'm Betty Suarez. I'm here to interview for the junior editor opening"

The woman smirked, her eyebrow rose , with that same scrutinizing look. "You?"

Betty nodded "Yes, I love magazines! I've been writing since I was little. I have some of my work in here" she held out her folder with some of her writing and her resume, but the woman simply stared at her. Betty placed the file on top of her desk. "Um...I think I could really make a difference here"

Wilhelmina laughed "a difference? Betsy-"

"It's Betty, actually. Um…" Betty corrected, but the look on the woman's face was very unforgiving. She bit her lip.

"As I was saying, _Betty_ , this is not a public service. This is a fashion magazine! What do you know about fashion? You clearly don't if you went out of the house looking like that!"

Betty looked at herself and wondered what could be wrong with her outfit. She thought it was stylish and professional.

"Florals are completely last season. If you want to work here, you have to look the part! I can't have you trapezing about looking like you came out of last seasons spread! You're much too colorful for my liking."

Betty knew fashion wasn't her thing, but she was determined to get this editor position. "Ms. Slater if you just look at some of my writing maybe that will change your mind"

Wilhelmina looked at her with a forbidding look, her eyes were fierce. Betty took a breath of air, trying to stay focused and not let this woman get to her.

Wilhelmina looked to the folder with her work, slowly spinning it around and opened it, barely making an effort to look, but something about the young woman reminded her of herself when she was her age.

There was this passion and fire in her.

So, she looked over the papers, quickly scanning them, and finally looked up at her. She had a slight smirk on her face, but said "Listen here, Betty, I think you have fire, but your writing is much too positive and happy."

Betty was floored. What did that mean? Was she saying she couldn't write about important things?

"Listen, I think you simply won't be a good fit! Perhaps you should try a different magazine. They might as well have sent that Amanda!"

Betty frowned. "Now, out of my office! Marc!" she called for her assistant out front. He walked in and as she was about to leave with him, she turned back around. She wasn't leaving without giving it her all.

"Ms. Slater, please, if you just give me a chance. I really think I can show you that you won't be making the wrong decision by hiring me! I'm good at research, I'm a really hard worker...as you can see I'm very persistent and determined when there is something I want. I know I'm not that fashionable, but I still think I could learn a lot working here." she stated and for a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of surprise and consent in the glamorous woman's eyes.

Betty bit her lip, anxiously waiting for her response. Wilhelmina got up, and she wasn't sure what to expect. "You have big balls Betty Suarez" she said.

Betty looked at her in confusion, unsure if that was meant as a compliment or insult. "but...I'm sorry, I think you'd be better suited somewhere else."

Betty sighed, "Thanks for listening" she left, seeing Marc's stunned face.

Betty walked to the elevator feeling upset and defeated.

She picked out her phone starting to call her sister, but was suddenly met with a body, and some hot coffee to spill on her white blazer, making her gasp as the hot liquid seeped through her clothing and touched her skin.

"Huh, oh no!" she gasped as she looked at herself, her blazer most definitely ruined, covered in coffee.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! Shit!"

She looked up to see this handsome blue-eyed man frantically trying to apologize and help her with her jacket. "I'm really sorry miss! I will be more than happy to get you a new blazer or give you some money for it. Shit, are you alright?" he stated, trying to dab the coffee off her skin with his own jacket, which she was sure was more expensive than anything she owned.

She bit her lip, nodding, feeling dazed by the gorgeous, incredibly handsome man before her. "Mhm...it's fine." she started to take off her blazer as she stepped into the elevator.

He shook his head, following her "I'm really sorry. Uh…"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back and boy was his smile the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. She felt like she was melting on the spot.

Daniel couldn't believe he was such an idiot, and messed up this poor girl's top, and also spilled hot coffee on her. He was such an ass! He wasn't paying attention as he neared the elevator, and completely ran into her.

Despite his stupidity and nearly scalding her with his coffee, she still managed to smile at him, and damn if her smile didn't lift his heart. He didn't think he'd ever seen a smile that bright before.

"Ehm…" he glanced at her, taking in her appearance. She had some loose strands of hair in her face, the dark maroon of her top really complimented her complexion, but was now sporting a rather large spot where the coffee seeped through to her shirt and now became a little sheer; her outfit was pretty and colorful. He looked to her ruined blazer and said, "uh...are you sure you're alright? I hope I didn't burn you. I'm so sorry about your clothes."

She looked to him "Mhm, I'm fine." she said as she placed her hand to her arm where some of the coffee spilled on her, and looked to the stain on her maroon top.

After a moment of silence on the elevator he looked to her and said "Uh...do you work at Mode? I don't think I've seen you around there."

She frowned "Uh...I just had an interview to be a junior editor and it was awful. That Wilhelmina is so intense and kind of mean. She told me I'd never be cut out to work there! And that my writing is too happy and positive for Mode. What does that even mean? She also said my outfit was last season, and that I'm too colorful."

Daniel shook his head "What the hell does she know?! You look perfectly beautiful!" he stated causing both her and himself to look in surprise "I mean pretty! I mean...nice, fine!"

She bit her lip as she watched him being all flustered at calling her beautiful. She laughed as he did "thanks" she felt her cheeks warm and she had butterflies. She couldn't believe this perfectly handsome guy told her she looked beautiful.

He smirked, but said "Trust me, you really don't want to work for Wilhelmina! She's a witch! She will probably corrupt you and turn you into some flying monkey like she does to Marc."

She laughed "I guess you're probably right. I'm just so bummed. I really wanted a writing job! It's my dream to write for magazines. I thought I was convincing when I told her to give me a chance. Fashion is not really my thing, but...it's something. When I was leaving she told me I had big balls. Is that a compliment, or was she saying something else that was mean?" she said feeling more and more bummed.

He shook his head "with her you never really know! She's always treating me like an idiot."

She looked to him, and back down, a saddened look on her face.

He looked to her, his eyes growing wide "So, wait a second, you still need a job, right?"

She nodded looking to him. He grinned brightly "That's great! Uh..." he took out a card and wrote on the back "here! meet me there at 6:30 today. I have a really important job I could use you for!"

She looked at him in surprise, a smile spreading "Really?"

He knew she probably thought it was an editing or writing job, and he didn't have the heart to tell her it was something else entirely.

He smiled at her, having a feeling that she would be perfect. She seemed sweet, and was obviously very passionate and creative, and determined. He had a good feeling about her.

"What's the job?" she asked curiously.

"Uh" he ran his hand nervously through his hair, but said "I can't really say right now. Please just meet me there. I promise the pay will be well worth it!"

She nodded with a smile "Ok...I'll see you at 6:30" said as the elevator dinged for the lobby floor. She was feeling hopeful again, wondering what the job could be. As they exited the elevator, she looked at him and held out her hand "I'm Betty...Suarez"

He grinned and shook her hand, When they let go of each other's hands, there was a shocking static spark as their fingers brushed "Ow!" the both exclaimed.

They looked at each other with small smiles before they laughed.

"Uh… _Very_ nice to meet you Miss Suarez. I hope to see you later" he said finding her adorable and charming.

She blushed, and nodded with a bright smile "mhm. Great! thanks" Betty's heart was racing and she felt butterflies. How was this happening? She'd never felt this way about anyone before. Why was this man making her feel so different?

As she started to walk out of the building, Daniel wasn't sure why but he followed her out. There was something compelling about her, like her energy made him drawn to her. Not to mention the static he felt when their hands touched. What was that? He never felt that before.

She was something...special. He was sure she would be prefect!

Betty felt butterflies as this man who she realized didn't know his name yet was walking out with her. He was incredibly handsome and she felt completely charmed by him. She had to wonder if he felt something much like she did.

She glanced to him to see he was watching her. "so, I didn't catch _your_ name" she asked as they were now standing outside.

He smiled "It's Daniel"

She nodded "nice to meet you, Daniel." She smiled at him, with this incredible and bright genuine smile and he smiled back.

He watched her as she walked away and across the street, nearly tripping, but still had that incredible bright smile on her face as she continued walking. He chuckled finding her adorable.

He grinned "Betty..." he said to himself.

Several hours later, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it home. He was exhausted dealing with Meade!

He wasn't cut out for this!

He walked in to see DJ sitting on the couch playing on his DS. "Hey, I think I finally found someone perfect!" he said as he walked over.

DJ looked up and said "Dad! I told you, I don't need a stupid nanny! I'm big enough to take care of myself!" he stated in annoyance.

Daniel smirked "Trust me"

He looked to his watch and saw that it was 6:30. He walked over to the door and just as he was opening it on the other end stood Betty who had her hand up to knock on the door "Hi!" she said in surprise.

He grinned "Hey! I'm so glad you're here. Please come in!" he said, and could see she seemed uncertain, but she walked in.

As soon as she did her eyes grew bright in surprise "Wow! This place is stunning!"

He smiled as he watched her. "Hey DJ, get over here!"

Betty watched as a kid about Justin's age walked over looking annoyed. "Uh...Miss Suarez, this is my son DJ"

"Uh...DJ, I'd like you to meet your new nanny."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise "NANNY?"

* * *

:D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! For entertainment onlyyy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Betty nearly choked "I'm sorry! did you say Nanny?"

Daniel looked at her with a sheepish grin.

Her eyes were as big as saucers "You've got to be kidding me!"

Betty wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. She was half tempted to just walk out and never look back, but something about him made her want to stay. She pulled him aside and said "I'm sorry, Daniel, but why the heck would you want me to be your kid's nanny?! I thought you said you had a very important job for me!" she stated in an annoyed tone. "I thought you were going to hire me at Meade!"

He sighed "Look, please! This IS a very important job! I need you to look after my son! I know this isn't your dream job, but I could really use the help! I'm desperate! I'll pay you anything you want!"

She looked at him in surprise, but shook her head and said "No, look, I'm sorry, but I'm not a nanny! I'm a writer!"

"Look, how about this, how about I hire you part time as my assistant? I will do whatever it takes! Please! I need you! What can I do? I'll do anything!"

She looked at him in confusion "Your assistant? Um...Mr...Daniel, at which magazine do you work?

He smirked "Uh...I'm Daniel _Meade_."

Her eyes grew wide "Oh my gosh! Mr. Meade?! Wait, so...you want to hire me as your son's nanny AND your assistant? As in assistant to the C.E.O of Meade?"

He grinned "Uh...yah, I guess, is that enticing enough for you?"

She bit her lip in thought. It wasn't exactly what she signed up for, especially being this guy's nanny...well, his son's nanny. But the being his personal assistant part was definitely an enticing proposition. He was in charge of all of Meade. If she worked directly with him, perhaps she would learn the business even more.

"Um...so how will the hours work?"

He grinned "Ok...well, let's see...how about you work with me from the morning until... let's say about 2 or 3 and then the rest of the time help with my son, picking him up from school, help him with homework, and dinner, stuff like that."

She was thinking this might work. "Do I get a day off?"

He nodded "Sure, whatever day you need off."

She smiled, but said "So, you'll pay me whatever I want?" she teased. He grinned, but said "Oh boy, you're going to make me poor, aren't you?" he teased back.

She giggled, but said "No, whatever you think is fair. I mean, I will be working two jobs, so...make it good!" she teased further. He chuckled "Smart! I like it!"

"There's only one problem, I don't have a car, and I live in Queens."

"Queens, huh?"

She nodded. He thought for a moment, but then his eyes grew bright "Hey, what if you live here with us! You can be a like a 'live-in Nanny'. There's plenty of rooms; I'm sure you can find one you like! I'll have a town car at your disposal, too."

"You want me to live in your house? I...I don't know...uh…"

"Think about, it will make it easier to go into Meade together and then you won't have to worry about going on the subway or catching a cab every night."

He made some valid points, but she was still uncertain, not only because she'd be living with this incredibly gorgeous man...and his son, but also what would her family think?

"Uh...I'm going to have to think about that. I'll talk with my family about it"

"Shit! I'm such an idiot. I didn't even consider you might be married or have kids!"

Her eyes grew wide "I'm not married and I definitely do NOT have any kids!" she stated.

He chuckled at how panicked she sounded about the kids. "Ok…"

"I live with my father, sister and nephew" she said, blushing, feeling embarrassed at how dramatic she sounded.

He nodded "Sure...so…"

"So?" she teased.

He gave her a desperate look, and she couldn't help but laugh "Fine! ok...I'll be your son's nanny. AND your assistant!" she said with a grin.

He nodded and threw his arms around her in a happy hug "Yes! Thank you! You have no idea how great this is!"

When he let go of her she looked at him with wide eyes, but smiled, a slight blush on her face.

He ran his hand through his hair, but said "so, when can you start?"

She looked between him and the boy who was sitting playing on his game. She walked over to him "Uh...hi DJ, was it?"

He nodded, but didn't smile. "I'm Betty, do you think we can become friends?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes "I guess" a small smirk crossed his face as he held his hand out for her to shake. She smiled and shook his hand resulting in a painful electric shock to her hand "Ow!" she broke her hand away at the shock.

And DJ burst into laughter.

"DJ!" Daniel yelled, and looked at his hand to see a shock chain in his palm "give me that! What the hell? Where did you even get this?"

DJ laughed "my friend gave it to me" he laughed again. Betty got up and looked to her hand. It still stung, but she had to admit that was a pretty good prank.

"Are you ok?" Daniel said as he took her hand in his, and she felt like the air in her lungs escaped her in a rush and she felt butterflies from his touch. She watched him in a daze as he assessed her hand.

His blue eyes met hers and she nodded slowly "I'm fine"

He let go of her hand and shook his head "I'm so sorry! I spill hot coffee on you nearly burning you and ruining your jacket, and me and my son both shock you all in the same day! You are very forgiving if you still want to work for me, even after all that we did to you!" he said with a smirk.

She laughed "How do you know I'm not going to leave right now?"

He smirked and said "Well, Miss Suarez, I think you would have left by now."

She bit her lip, realizing he was right. She wondered what it was about him that made her want to take a chance and stay.

Perhaps it was those incredible blue eyes.

Or how gorgeous his smile was.

She realized she was staring at him when he looked at her with a smirk and said "why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least I can do for all that we did to you"

She smiled and said "Are you going to cook for me?" she teased.

He laughed "Uh...I'm not really a chef or anything, but I can make a pretty good cheeseburger."

"Yes Papa, you're going to make burgers?" DJ got up excitedly, placing his game in his pocket. Daniel and Betty both laughed "yah, does that sound good?" he asked, resulting in nods from both Betty and DJ.

Betty laughed as she watched DJ hug his father "Thank you, papa!" he quickly ran off to the kitchen.

"He's so cute!" Betty found it sweet how happy he got over something so simple.

Daniel looked to her with a smile "Please remember that whenever he causes trouble."

"Oh gosh, what did I get myself into?"

He laughed. As they started in the direction of the kitchen, Betty looked at him and said "Can I ask you something?"

He looked to her "sure, what's on your mind?"

"Um...your son has a little bit of an accent, does he speak French?"

Daniel looked at her in surprise "Wow, you're good!" he nodded "His grandparents are French. He talks to them every week, and I try to take him to Paris to visit them every year, sometimes during the summer or around Christmas."

"Wow, Paris? At Christmas? That sounds amazing!" Betty's eyes shined at the mere thought of seeing Paris, let alone during Christmas.

Daniel smiled, finding her sweet and adorable seeing her excitement. "Well, if you're still around by Christmas, maybe you can come with us"

Her eyes grew wide in astonishment, "wow, that definitely makes me want to stick around!"

He smiled as they stopped in front of the kitchen counter. "I hope you do" his voice was low, and she felt like her heart was galloping in her chest. Why was this man so charming?

She should have known who he was that morning.

He was Daniel Meade!

She'd seen him on that Fashion news that her nephew loved to watch, and remembered he was appointed as the new C.E.O. of Meade after Bradford Meade died just a couple of months ago. She remembered just before his father died, he was going to be put in charge of Mode magazine. He was also known for being one of the most handsome bachelors in the city.

And she was working for him.

She couldn't believe she was such an idiot and didn't realize he was that Daniel until now.

She watched him as he was getting things set up to make the burgers, with DJ helping.

She smiled as she watched them together. She could see how much Daniel really loved his son. She thought back to how he'd said being here for his son was the important job he wanted her for. That was sweet of him to value his son that much.

As she watched them, she thought it probably wouldn't be a good idea to live with them, more specifically around him. It was one thing to see him at 'work' but to see him at 'home' too. She might just fall for him. He was so charming.

And of course incredibly handsome!

Who was she kidding? What would this incredible handsome rich guy see in her, anyway. He was completely out of her league. She was nuts to ever think he might be into her.

Like ever.

He was a hot millionaire and she was Betty. Not some famous supermodel or glamorous beauty.

She bit her lip as he looked to her with a smile. She felt butterflies.

"So, Miss Suarez, what is your favorite food?" he asked as he prepared the meat for the burgers.

She smiled "hmm...my father's empanadas are pretty great. And Oo, I love french fries! Any form of potato, really."

Daniel laughed.

"I love french fries!" DJ exclaimed, "Papa, can we make fries too?"

"Uh...I'll try, that might be a lot for me to do, bud!"

Betty got up and said "Please let me help! What can I do? Do you want me to cut some potatoes?"

He looked embarrassed, "Uh...to be honest, I haven't had time to get food, I doubt there's any." he said, feeling like a crummy dad, for not even having food.

Betty shook her head "That's ok. Maybe next time!" she said as she opened the refrigerator to see what there was, to find it mostly empty.

There were condiments, milk, jelly, a few cups of yogurt and some vegetables, and lots of soda. She looked to Daniel and he looked totally embarrassed "I told you there was nothing."

"It's ok. Trust me, if it wasn't for my papi, I'm pretty sure me and my sister would starve and we'd feed my nephew nothing too!" she joked.

He laughed.

He watched her as she took out a tomato and lettuce, washed them and came over beside him to start cutting them. She looked to him with a smile, and he didn't know why but in that moment, he felt like she was the one he and his son needed and had been looking for.

He was so glad he ran into her. He smirked as he looked at her and she gave him a funny smile, before she said "What?"

He laughed "I'm just remembering how I spilled coffee on you"

She laughed "What? Are you laughing at _me_ now? That's so mean!"

He grinned "It's just...you are so…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide, wondering what he was going to say.

He shrugged, and laughed "I don't know! I'm just really glad I did!"

"You're glad you spilled hot coffee on me and ruined my clothes?" she said, but still had a smile on her face.

He grinned "Yah, because then...I wouldn't have met you"

She blushed feeling butterflies. For the next few minutes she sliced the tomatoes and cut the lettuce in a daze at what Daniel said to her.

After she was finished with them, she watched as Daniel and DJ assembled the burgers, finding them so adorable together. She could see that Daniel was a really good father, and DJ clearly loved his dad very much. They joked back and forth with each other and seemed like actual friends.

Daniel held up the burger he finished making "Now, this is a burger."

"Shut up, papa!" DJ pushed him.

"Hey! That's no way to thank me for my hard work!"

Betty giggled.

"Ms. Betty, which burger is better?" DJ asked as he held up his.

Betty placed her finger to her lips in thought "Hmm...let's see…"

Daniel kept pointing to himself, while DJ kept shoving his father away. She giggled "I think I have to say...DJ's looks better!" she said with a grin, resulting in DJ to chant "YES! Ha-hah!" to his father and Daniel to glare at her, and then push DJ "Whatever, buddy!"

Daniel looked to her with a pretend glare "not cool"

She giggled "Hey, don't be mad at me. I'm trying to making a new friend here!" she said looking to DJ who laughed.

She couldn't believe she was here like this. How did they come into her life so quickly? This was not at all how she pictured her day going, but she was finding that she didn't completely hate it.

Daniel looked to her with a grin "For you, Miss Suarez" He placed a plate with her burger in front of her.

"Mm! Thank you! That looks great! It smells so good!" she said as she took her plate.

He and DJ walked around with their plates and sat over at the kitchen table. She followed and sat next to Daniel.

They started eating, and after Betty finished her bite she looked to them with a smile "This is the best burger I've ever had"

"Really?" Daniel asked in surprise. She nodded "Mhm...It's delicious!" she said before she took another bite.

DJ grinned "yes, but Ms. Betty, you must try my burger! It is better!" he said pushing his plate toward her.

She looked to him "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a grin, glancing at his father with a smirk, who was shaking his head. Betty laughed and took a small bite from DJ's burger. "Wow! That's amazing! I love the sauce! What is that?"

He grinned "My secret recipe!"

She laughed "Well, it is amazing!"

"Hey, no fair, so DJ's burger is better?"

She bit her lip, but nodded "Mhm...I'm sorry, but yeah, that sauce is really good" she said seeing he was upset that she liked DJ's more.

She giggled, as DJ smirked at his father and said "see Papa, my burger is better!"

"Fine, you win! This time! I'll kick your ass when we play basketball later!"

DJ and Betty laughed. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with them.

"So, DJ, I have a nephew, Justin, about your age. Maybe sometime I could bring him over to meet you?"

DJ shrugged "Ok"

As Betty tried to talk to him, he went back and forth between being nice and being 'mean'. She wondered if he was pretending to mean.

When Daniel noticed DJ was being rude, he changed the subject and asked DJ how school was and he told them about his crazy day, including running into Betty. She blushed as he recounted their meeting.

After some time as they were finishing up their dinner, DJ got up and said "Dad, I have something to show you. I will be back!" he ran off to retrieve something.

"DJ is a great kid" Betty said as she looked to Daniel. He smiled "Yah, most of the time. He's been giving me a rough time lately, acting up in school, playing pranks, and scaring off his other nannies." he said with a smirk.

Betty nodded "I think he's trying to do that with me!"

"I hope he doesn't scare you away"

She laughed "I'm from Queens! I'm a tough girl! I'm sure I can take it!"

He grinned "Great!"

Daniel noticed there was a small spot of ketchup on her cheek. She was so freaking adorable. He smirked, and she noticed "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

He laughed and said "Uh...you have ketchup on your cheek"

She blushed as she brushed her hand across her cheek to wipe it away, but she didn't quite get it.

He smirked and lifted his hand to rest at her cheek wiping the spot away. His eyes met with hers as she watched him in surprise. He didn't know what came over him and why he felt the urge to touch her. He felt like he was lost in her eyes, even though she was wearing glasses. His heart was racing as her cheeks seemed to redden at his touch.

Betty felt like she was under a spell. Daniel Meade had his hand on her cheek and was looking at her with those hypnotizing beautiful eyes of his. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

As she was becoming completely immersed in this bubble, DJ's footsteps brought them back to reality and Daniel dropped his hand from her cheek, and their fixed eyes were directed back to DJ.

"Papa, close your eyes!"

"What? Why? I don't like the sound of that"

Betty watched them in a daze. What was happening to her?

"Just do it!" DJ stated. Daniel complied with his request and closed his eyes and from behind his back DJ whipped out a can and sprayed silly string on his dad and immediately started laughing as Daniel yelled "DJ!"

Betty couldn't help but giggle seeing Daniel covered in silly string, but suddenly DJ sprayed silly string all over her, too! As Daniel was reaching for the canister of silly string, DJ laughed and ran off.

Betty took her glasses off, trying to remove the silly string off them and herself, while Daniel was doing the same "You see what I have to deal with" he said, but chuckled.

She giggled as she looked to him, finding it funny that even though DJ was being a little mischievous Daniel couldn't bring it upon himself to actually be mad. He was incredibly sweet.

Daniel looked to her covered in the silly string "I'm really sorry! I won't even be mad if you decide never to come back" he said, a slight disappointing tone in his voice.

"Like I said, I'm a tough girl. Trust me, I can take much worse. I got picked on plenty in middle school and high school. This is really not that bad."

"I can't see why anyone would pick on you. You're so nice!"

She bit her lip, then said "I haven't always looked as put together as I am today. In fact, up until a few months ago I had braces and I wear glasses, my hair is sometimes frizzy, and I haven't always dressed well. I'm definitely not the prettiest girl in the world that's for sure. My boyfriend cheated on me with my slutty neighbor because she was hotter and prettier than me" she said, realizing how embarrassing it was that she said all that to him.

"Well, I happen to think you ARE pretty! I say, good riddance to that bozo! He couldn't see how great you are." he said, finding it crazy that this girl made him blurt out his feelings so easily. Something about her made him want to tell her everything.

She blushed "Um...thanks. I should probably get going. It's getting late" she said as she got up, feeling nervous.

He nodded as he tried to get off more of the silly string off her as he stood up. "Again, I'm really sorry for all that we did to you today!"

She smiled "It's fine! Really. I actually had a lot of fun"

He smiled, and slowly took the last bit of silly string from her hair. Betty watched him as if everything was happening in slow motion. His eyes had this captivating light in them, and she felt lost in them every time she looked in those amazing blue eyes.

He dropped his hand and smiled at her "Thanks again! Let me get your number and I'll text you everything you need"

She nodded and told him her number. He text her with his name and a smiley so she got his number. She smiled "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Meade?"

He nodded "yah, great! Meet me there at 9"

She nodded with a smile.

"Let me call a town car for you"

She shook her head "no, that's ok. I can take the subway."

He shook his head and text his driver to be here as soon as he could "No way! You're part of our family now! I can't have you taking the subway at night! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

She smiled finding him so sweet that he cared about her safety. "I've been going on the subway since I was DJ's age."

"Oh god, please don't tell him that!" he said dramatically. She laughed. "Anyway, thank you. That is very sweet of you. I'll just wait out here" she said as she took a seat on the front steps.

Daniel didn't know what it was about this girl, but he felt he couldn't get enough of her. He found himself taking a seat next to her. She looked to him with a smirk. He smiled, causing her to laugh. He found that a pleasant sound.

"So…" he started

She looked to him with a playful smile "So?"

"You're not married and definitely DO NOT have kids right?" he made emphasis on the do not have kids part, with a smirk.

She blushed "Um...yah...sorry about that. It's not that I don't like kids. I love my nephew Justin, and DJ seems like a great kid, I just don't want kids until I've gotten my career going and I don't know...I'm too young. I'm only 24."

He nodded, listening to her as she spoke.

She continued "My sister, Hilda, had Justin when she was 17, and although I know she loves him and wouldn't change anything in the world if it meant he wasn't part of her life, I know that having a kid changes things, you know?"

She laughed realizing that he definitely knew. He nodded "Yah, I was 19 when I was dating DJ's mom, Lucy. I met her in Paris. She was a model. She got pregnant after a year of us dating and we had DJ and lived in France for about 2 years before she got sick and died."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged "It's ok...DJ asks about her a lot, especially on his birthdays."

"My mom...she died when I was 12. I miss her a lot. I think about her all the time" she said, as her eyes became teary.

He watched her, seeing the light bounce off her glossy eyes, he felt his chest tighten, seeing how sad she looked. She held her necklace, that he noticed was a B with pearls hanging "She gave me this and told me I was a beautiful princess"

He smiled as he looked at her. She was definitely beautiful. A special beautiful, the kind of beauty you felt.

"You wanna know something crazy?" he asked

She looked at him, curious about what he wanted to tell her, she nodded. "Mhm"

"Uh...my brother Alex...almost faked his death over a year ago."

Betty looked at him in surprise. Daniel looked at her. "I found out he was going to do it before he did. I don't know what I would have done if he...if I thought he died."

She nodded, finding that notion scary.

"My brother's always been better at me at everything. He was my dad's golden child. Anything my brother did, my dad was there cheering him on. But I found out that my brother wanted to get a surgery to become a woman and my dad basically told him he might as well be dead"

Betty watched him speak in awe.

"I guess Alex took that too seriously and wanted to actually get back at my dad by faking his own death."

"Wow" Betty stated in shock. Daniel laughed "My family is nuts! Alex is now in Paris getting a surgery to become a woman and I don't know how to process it. What's even crazier, is Alex is actually DJ's real dad"

Betty looked at him in surprise "What?"

"My girlfriend Lucy cheated on me with my brother, and I only found out when she died"

"Oh no! That's awful!"

He nodded "Yeah, uh...when DJ was five we told him, and I explained to him that he was my son no matter what. That I loved him and that nothing changed."

She nodded "You can see how much he loves you"

He nodded with a smile "I love him more than anything." he looked to her and realized all of what he told her. "Wow! I'm really sorry! I can't believe I told you all that!"

She shook her head "It's ok" she saw that the car pulled up in front. "Um...I guess I'm going to get going."

He nodded and got up, pulling her up "Thanks for listening. I don't know what it is about you, but you make me want to tell you everything."

She smiled "It's funny, but I feel that way about you too. You somehow got me to tell you two of the most painful things about my life."

He smiled "I think we are off to a great start!" he said with a laugh. She laughed and nodded "yeah, it's great, because you trust me, and that is definitely a good thing for your son"

He smiled "Good night Miss Suarez"

She blushed, "Good night...Mr...Meade?"

He laughed "Just Daniel! Please! You make me feel so old! Mr. Meade is my dad!"

She laughed "Fine...Goodnight Daniel. You can also call me Betty"

As Betty got into the car and told the driver where to take her, she sank into the back seat feeling like her heart was going to come out of her chest. How could this man she only just met make her feel such a way?

She'd never felt this way before, like everything about him consumed her heart.

She was in big trouble.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you! 3 =)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

Hope you enjoy. for entertainment only!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Betty walked into her house, feeling completely dazed and confused and excited. The way Daniel looked at her or touched her had her feeling like she was in some kind of fantasy.

The man was too charming for his own good. No wonder he was noted as one of the most handsome bachelors of the city. He was gorgeous!

Those eyes alone were a magic spell.

She couldn't believe she walked into Meade in hopes of getting an entry writing job, but winded up being roped into being a nanny AND Daniel Meade's assistant. It was totally crazy!

She couldn't help but find herself smiling, though. She hated to admit but she was kind of excited to get to work with him. Something about him was compelling and she found herself wanting to know more about him.

As Betty walked in the front door, Hilda saw her "Betty! Look at what time it is! Where have you been?"

"With my new boss" she stated

"Ah you got the job?" Justin and Hilda cheered excitedly.

"Uh...not exactly"

They all looked at her in confusion.

She took a breath and said "so... my interview was at Mode with Wilhelmina Slater!"

"Oh MY God, no way! I love her!" Justin exclaimed,

Betty shook her head "Justin, it went terrible! She told me my outfit was last season and too colorful and that my writing was too positive and I wasn't cut out for working there. She was kinda mean!"

Justin rolled his eyes "See, AB! You never listen! I told you to stick with solid colors!"

Betty rolled her eyes. Hilda said "Wait a second, but you did get a job?"

Betty was silent for a moment, when her father looked at her interestedly "Mija, what was the job?"

"Uh...so that is the crazy part! I ran into Daniel Meade…"

"Daniel MEADE? You're kidding! Wow, AB you are so cool!" Justin was getting too excited.

"Justin please let me finish! I didn't even know he was Daniel Meade when I first saw him." Betty shook her head.

"Sooo, he offered you a job? Hilda asked, impatiently.

Betty smirked "He ran into me and spilled coffee on me, it ruined my jacket and got on me a little. He felt bad and was trying to apologize, so we were talking, I told him how my interview went and he basically offered me a job!"

"Oh my God, that's great!" Hilda stated.

Betty shook her head "Except I had no idea he was Daniel Meade at the time and he told me to meet him at an address he jotted down for me."

"So, where did you meet him?"

"Uh...well, it ended up being his house, and that was when he basically introduced me to his son as his new nanny" she said with a laugh.

"What? Nanny?" Hilda looked at her strangely.

Betty laughed "Yes, can you believe that? At first I told him no, that he was crazy, but he was really desperate and offered to pay me whatever I wanted, but I turned him down again-"

"You turned him down? Are you nuts? He offered to pay you whatever you want and you didn't take it?"

"Hilda! You didn't let me finish! He offered me a second job!"

"You got two jobs, mija?" her father asked in surprise. Hilda and Justin were looking at her eagerly.

Betty nodded "You will never believe what the second job is?"

"What is it?" Hilda asked curiously.

"I'm not only going to be his boy's nanny, but his personal assistant at Meade!"

"Wow!" Hilda and Justin stared in awe.

"How did that happen?"

"So...his son's name is DJ, he's 11 and he's kind of a little prankster and apparently he'd been scaring off his previous nannies so Daniel really needed someone to look after him while he's at work. When I told him no, that I'm no nanny, he not only offered to pay me an obscene amount of money, but he hired me part time as his assistant just to make it happen!"

"Mija, are you sure that this is what you want?" her father asked knowing how much she wanted to be a writer.

Betty shrugged "It's definitely not my dream job, even he knows that, but...it's something, and it actually might be better because Daniel Meade is in charge of the whole company, so...really, this is great! I will learn about every magazine and how it all works, and...not to mention, he needs me for his kid"

"Needs you, huh?" her sister teased. "Is he hot?" she teased further.

"Hilda!" Betty blushed "No! I mean, yes! I mean, uh...he...what I'm trying to say is… you guys stop!" she fumed seeing them looking at her with playful smirks and looks.

"What? We didn't say anything!" her sister laughed, and Justin snickered.

Betty pushed her "Shut up! Ok! Of course, he's incredibly handsome, but that's not why I took the job. He really sounded like he needed somebody!"

"Mhm" Hilda was not buying that for a second. "Whatever Hilda!" Betty knew her sister was going to tease her. She always found a way to do so.

"So, you're not going to be working at Mode?" Justin sounded disappointed. Betty shook her head "No, sorry Justin"

"Well, Daniel Meade is still pretty cool!" he said with a smirk. Betty smiled. Her father looked at her and said "Felicidades mija! As long as you are happy I am happy for you" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, papi!" she hugged him. "I know this is not the job I thought I was getting today, but...I don't know...I have a good feeling about this. When we were having dinner, and I got to know him a little better and I saw how he and DJ were together, I don't know...I really wanted to help."

"You had dinner with him?" Hilda said with a smirk.

Betty rolled her eyes "Yes! AND with his son! Hilda! It wasn't a date or anything!" she said, despite the fleeting 'semi-romantic' moments she seemed to have with Daniel during her time with him.

Hilda laughed.

"Stop Hilda! Stop teasing me!" Betty pouted.

"What?" Hilda laughed some more.

"AB, do you think he likes you?"

"What? No! That's crazy, Justin! Why would you say that?" she asked, feeling her heart start to race thinking back to all those moments with Daniel that made her feel butterflies.

"Well, he decided after he met you that he wanted you to work for him, and he did whatever it took for you to say yes, AND he invited you to stay for dinner." her nephew noted.

Betty shook her head, trying to remain impassive about the whole situation "He only invited me to stay for dinner as sort of an apology for him spilling coffee on me earlier that day and his son shocking me."

"His son shocked you?" her papi asked.

Betty laughed "he had this toy that when he shook my hand it released an electric shock. He also sprayed me and Daniel with silly string at dinner!" she said, already missing them. How could she miss someone she just met?

"Wow, sounds like you will have your hands full with that one, huh?" her father said.

She shrugged "Maybe, but...I think he does those things because he doesn't want anyone to take care of him but his father."

Her father smiled "you are very kind, mija, being there for this man and his son. It sounds like they really need you if this Daniel went to such lengths to have you there."

She smiled, thinking about them, surprisingly looking forward to her first day with them, both as Daniel's assistant at Meade and DJ's nanny.

For the next hour her family asked her more questions about the job and her new boss, and her dinner with Daniel and DJ, and she told them as much as she could that didn't involve further embarrassing herself by having them figure out that she had a slight crush on the man.

Finally when her family stopped pestering her with questions she was able to escape upstairs to change and then back down to the kitchen for some ice cream.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but think about her time with Daniel. He was intriguing, sweet, funny, charming, and entirely gorgeous!

And she couldn't stop picturing those incredible mesmerizing blue eyes of his. The way he looked at her gave her butterflies,

 _and that voice!_

It was alluring. Seductive. Charming. And... _SO sexy!_

She found whenever he spoke she eagerly wanted to listen.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, when she took it out she smiled when she saw a text from Daniel.

 _Hey Miss Suarez!_

 _It was very nice meeting u & getting 2 know u 2day._

 _Thnx 4 willing 2 take a chance on me & my son._

 _I hope we didn't scare u away!_

 _Daniel_

She laughed and quickly responded

 _You didn't scare me away…_

 _...yet!_

A minute later she got a response and she giggled as she read it.

 _hah-hah , very funny Miss Suarez!_

Betty bit her lip, not sure how to respond when her sister walked into the kitchen. "Hey mami, what are you blushing about?"

"What?! I'm not blushing!"

Hilda laughed "ok. Whatever you say sis!" she teased.

Betty looked at Hilda as she took the ice cream from her. After a moment, Betty got another text. She was hesitant to open it while her sister was sitting next to her, but she knew it would be worse if she didn't so she opened it.

 _Good night, Betty!_

 _See you 2moro!_

Hilda smirked "oo, is that a text from your hot new boss?!" she said snatching her phone from her hand. "Hilda!" she tried to get it back, but her sister held it away as she read their messages.

"Wow, you're already flirting with him?"

"What? No! Hilda! I was not flirting! I barely wrote him back!"

Hilda grinned "Just reading between the lines, honey!"

"What are you talking about?" Betty snatched her phone back.

Hilda laughed, but said "Hey, I'm all for you having a little fun, but don't forget Betty, this man is from a different world than we are. He's rich, not to mention older than you. And he has a son."

Betty rolled her eyes "I know Hilda! I'm not interested in him!" she lied, "Besides, he is completely out of my league, even if I did like him! Why would someone as handsome and charming as him want me anyway? I'm just Betty. This dorky clumsy ugly girl from Queens."

"Betty! You're not ugly, loca! You're so pretty, mami! Especially now that you don't have those braces any more. Your smile lights up a whole room! You have been dressing so much prettier lately. I think you're really growing up and becoming this little hottie!"

Betty smiled as her sister gave her a pep talk. She was usually the one to give those. "Since when do you give me pep-talks?" she teased.

Hilda grinned "Well, I come through from time to time." Betty laughed

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt Betty. It's not that I don't think you're beautiful! I'm honestly jealous. You got into this place for one job, this guy barely knows you and decides he wants to hire you, and to do whatever it takes to make it happen offers to pay you whatever you want and a second job. You have this special way with people that gets them liking you instantly."

Betty smiled "Hilda, that's not true! Do you remember how badly I was treated in high-school just because of how I looked? you're the amazing one! I've always been jealous of you! You're gorgeous, and really talented."

Hilda shook her head "no, I'm not. I sell Herbalux! That's not talent. Anyone can do that"

Betty shook her head "no, I mean...you're really good at beauty, Hilda. Like hair and makeup. And you always look amazing!"

Hilda smiled "now who's giving the pep-talk?" she laughed "Thanks Betty!" Hilda hugged her and got up. "Don't leave your hot new boss hanging. Text him good night!" hilda said flirtingly.

Betty blushed "hilda! I'm not flirting!"

Hilda laughed and said "I think I'm going to bed. I love you! You better tell me how your first day goes!" she said as smacked her hip.

Betty laughed and nodded "I will." after her sister left, Betty did text Daniel back.

 _Good night, Daniel!_

 _See you tomorrow!_

He text her one last time with his driver's contact information, DJ's number and his school's address, his Meade office number, and other relevant information she might need.

She was excited for her first day, wondering what was in store for her in this new chapter in her life.

Daniel groaned as he got up from his bed, and hastily threw on some sweatpants and picked up a dress shirt that was on a chair in his bedroom and threw it on, not bothering to button it up as he walked up to the front door, feeling annoyed at who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at 6:30 in the morning!

He was more than a little flustered, and rather grumpy to be woken up so early, especially since he'd stayed up late working on a few things.

He opened the door surprised to see "Betty?"

"Daniel! Good morning!" she gave him a shy smile as she stood there holding two big canvas bags filled with stuff.

Betty looked at Daniel feeling a little flustered seeing him first thing in the morning.

He looked so adorable.

 _And HOT!_

He still had a sleepy look and his shirt was completely open showcasing a glimpse of his hot abs, and his sweatpants were hanging low on his hips. She bit her lip, getting swept in him.

"BETTY?!" He snapped her back to reality.

"Hmm?" she responded distractedly

"What the hell are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?! I thought you were meeting me at Meade? At NINE?!"

She blushed, feeling completely embarrassed, "I am so sorry Daniel! I was going to but I woke up early and well, I remembered you and DJ didn't have much stuff in your fridge. I really didn't want to wake you, but you didn't give me a key yet."

Daniel found himself unable to hold back a smile. How could this silly woman make him go from being completely annoyed at her to finding her totally adorable?

She was not only incredibly sweet to think of them, but she was also looking… _so beautiful!_

Like sunshine.

She was wearing this vibrant pleated yellow skirt that had a bow in the front and this cute white button up with black polka dots! Her hair was let down and straightened and she had on her cute little red glasses, and that gold B necklace of hers.

She was so freaking adorable.

He never in his life thought he would ever find polka dots so flattering to someone. But she obviously wasn't just anyone. She was special. Unique. And damn cute!

"Come in, Betty! Here, let me take those" he took the bags from her hands seeing that she got them groceries. She was so sweet!

"Thank you, Daniel, but please go back to sleep! I am so sorry that I woke you up! Really. I promise I'll be quiet!" she said as she started to reach for the bags, but he wouldn't let her and placed them down on the counter in the kitchen.

"You really are a morning person, aren't you?"

She blushed, but shot him that brilliant smile of hers and he felt like the sun came down in the form of this adorable woman!

"I have to ask, are you some kind of sunshine goddess or something?"

Her eyes grew wide as she laughed "what?"

He grinned "You come to my house at 6:30 in the freaking MORNING all cheery and happy and looking like sunshine wearing this vibrant yellow skirt looking all adorable and you smile at me with that bright smile of yours! Technically, your first day on the job hasn't started yet!"

She bit her lip, blushing at his sweet words. "I'm sorry...I guess I am a morning person most of the time, but I'm certainly no...sunshine goddess! That's crazy!"

She couldn't believe he actually thought that. That was so...so amazing!

"I don't know, it certainly seems like you are. I was feeling very grumpy and annoyed when I opened the door, but then I see you and I can't help but find myself smiling."

She looked at him in surprise, flutters in her stomach. How could this man be so wonderful? And think all that about her?

Was Justin right, did he like her?

She shook her head No!

NO WAY! She was BETTY!

He was Daniel Meade!

Guys like him didn't fall for girls like her! He was this rich, gorgeous, incredible guy who was completely out of her league and was probably just being nice.

"Um...Daniel, I'm so sorry to wake you, please, you can go back to sleep."

He nodded "I could use 30 more minutes. Ok. Please remind me to give you a key and my credit card later!"

She nodded "Ok…"

He looked at her with a smile before he walked away. She watched him for a moment; she couldn't believe her life right now.

She shook her head and focused her attention back to the bags filled with groceries. She smiled and started to put things in the fridge happy to see that it was being filled up for them. After she finished putting everything away, she made some coffee, taking in the spacious and beautiful, kitchen. It was gorgeous!

It had beautiful marble countertops, lots of cabinets and a FIREPLACE.

 _In the kitchen!_

Her papi would die to cook in this kitchen.

She couldn't get over how stunning the house was, and she'd only seen one floor.

She walked around the floor she was on, taking in the beautiful tile and wood flooring, and how every room seemed more beautiful than the last. She opened the french doors and stepped out into possibly the most beautiful private courtyard garden ever!

She felt like she was in some kind of dream seeing that this house had a magical garden of its own. There were so many lovely trees and plants, some of the trees had lights strung along. The courtyard had beautiful brick detailing; there was a basketball net set up on one side of the walls, and a large outdoor grill and seating area and a pool!

She started to think it might not be so terrible living with them.

It was beautiful here.

And it WAS closer to work. For both of her jobs. She knew she might tire of having to go back and forth to Queens every day, but was she willing to live with this man and his son?

This man that she was very obviously developing a crush on.

She knew she could easily stay lost in this garden forever, so she decided to head back into the kitchen before Daniel and DJ woke up. She figured she'd make them something to eat.

About an hour later, Betty had taken the cinnamon pastries out of the oven and had them cooling on the counter and had fixed herself a cup of coffee.

DJ walked into the kitchen and seemed excited as he said "Wow, Miss Betty, you made us this?" he said in surprise as he picked up a cinnamon bun with frosting.

She nodded "Yep, thanks to the pillsbury dough boy!" she said with a laugh as she held up the opened canister that held the dough.

He laughed, and took a bite. "mm...yum!"

She smiled as he was enjoying his pastry, hoping that they would become friends soon.

Daniel walked into the kitchen shortly after, looking a little sleepy, but still so incredibly handsome.

He had on a designer light blue shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, a navy and purple tie hung loose around his neck, the shirt still untucked from his black pants, and had his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Once he saw the pastries his eyes grew bright "Wow...that looks and smells amazing!" he said and looked at her in surprise. "You made that?"

She laughed "Not really! I just took it out of the package and put it in the oven! I told you I'm not really good at cooking."

He smiled as he placed his jacket on a chair and picked one up and took a bite "mm...still good!"

She laughed and grabbed a coffee mug. "How do you like your coffee?"

He smiled "Why don't you surprise me" he suggested.

"Ok…" he watched her as she prepared him a cup, noticing she put a touch of vanilla creme and then caramel creme and stirred it, then handed him the mug, a small smile on her face.

He smiled as he took it, feeling happy. She really was sunshine. She made everything feel brighter. He took a sip "mm...wow, that is good!"

"Really? You like it?"

He nodded with a smile "Mhm...sweet, just like you are"

She blushed, but looked to DJ who was happily enjoying his pastry. "So...DJ, you will be very happy to know that the fridge now has food. I made you lunch. I hope you like it" she said as she handed him a lunchbox.

He unzipped it and saw that there was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some grapes and strawberries and bag of chips and gatorade.

"Wow! Merci Betty! I mean...uh...it's ok!" he said trying to be cool.

Daniel laughed and pushed him "Shut up kid! You know you love it!"

DJ shook his head "nu-uh! "

Betty giggled, but looked to Daniel and said "I made us lunch" she had two brown paper bags.

He smirked "You made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich too?" he teased.

She blushed but said "mhm, is that ok?"

He laughed and nodded "Actually, yah, that sounds fun! I don't think I've had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since I was 10"

She smiled.

He leaned across the counter and said in a low almost whisper "You know, we do have an executive kitchen at Meade and they can make us anything we want, right?" he said with a playful smirk.

"Wow! Really?"

He nodded with a smile, "this is just as good though. Especially because you made it" he held up his lunch bag, noticing he made her blush again.

He was finding her more and more adorable.

Daniel took a seat at the counter and said "So, after I finish this, since we have a little more time, maybe I could show you around the house so you know where everything is."

She nodded "Ok...by the way, I stepped out onto the courtyard earlier and Oh my gosh, I can't believe you have your own secret garden!? I feel like I'm in some kind of fairy-tale or something! It's so beautiful!"

He and DJ laughed at her excitement.

"You must see the 5th floor Miss Betty!" DJ said with a grin.

"What's on the fifth floor?" she asked, her curiosity peaked. "Don't tell me you have your own mall or something?" she laughed.

Daniel laughed and looked to DJ "wanna show her the house with me, bud?"

DJ laughed too, really wanting to see this! He nodded "yes, come Miss Betty!" he got up excitedly to see how she would react. She was funny.

Daniel and DJ showed her around, having fun and enjoying seeing her reactions to everything.

"So, this is the basement, it has a gym, and the laundry room is down here."

She looked around and her eyes grew wide in fascination at all of the gym equipment. "Wow, I can't believe you have your own gym? That's so amazing!"

Daniel and DJ looked to each other, grinning, knowing she hasn't seen anything yet.

They led her to the second floor where there was a formal dining room, small kitchen, and formal living room.

They both laughed in amusement seeing how animated and dramatic her reactions were, especially at discovering there was another kitchen in the house; they snickered wondering what she would say once she discovers there was still one more kitchen.

Betty noticed how much she was making DJ and Daniel laugh at her reactions, but she couldn't help it! This house was INSANE! And she hadn't even see it all yet! She felt like she was in some kind of crazy dream!

She couldn't believe she actually got to work in this gorgeous place. The more she saw of it, the more she was rethinking living with them.

They led her up to the next level "So, this is my bedroom, sorry it's a little messy"

"Woww...it's so fancy!" She took in his bedroom seeing how classy and gorgeous it was.

She glanced at him trying to hide her smile, noticing how much his room seemed to match how he appeared to her.

The room was rich with deep blues and greys in the bedding and furniture, much like those beautiful blue eyes of his. The flooring was a dark metal wood, that matched the room.

The whole design of the room was sleek, dashing, attractive, and sexy!

Just like he was!

An electric shock to her hand snapped her back to reality realizing Daniel had tried to take her hand "Damn! Sorry, that keeps happening, but I really want you to see the next room. I'm sure you will love it!" he said taking her hand in his and leading her through the hall to the adjoining room.

She felt butterflies with his hand around hers. She bit her lip, as she glanced at him as he led her through, this excited smile on his face.

He opened the double doors and she gasped and her eyes grew wide "Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I can't believe you have your own library! It's beautiful!"

He chuckled happily "I knew you would like it. I know it's next to my room, but you can come up here anytime you want"

She looked to him, and felt like she was in a dream. This was like her favorite movie come to life! She felt like Belle and this guy was her prince in plain sight! And he was 'giving' her a library!

She wanted to laugh. Was this really happening? Things like this didn't happen to girls like her, did they?

"I can't believe this!"

DJ laughed and said "Come on Miss Betty, now you must see my room! It is cooler than my dad's!" he said teasing his father. Betty giggled as he led the way to the next floor. "How many floors does this house have?" she asked in awe.

"SIX!" they both responded.

"Shut up!"

DJ laughed. She smiled as he showed her the other bedrooms on this floor, there were four total, one being DJ's. He opened the door, and she gasped "Wow DJ! This IS cool!"

His room was themed to look like a space station. It was most definitely cool!

There were stars painted on the ceiling, and there were LED lights all along the edges where the walls met the ceiling, and the walls were painted to look like space station doors and windows with stars in the windows. The bed and desk both looked like command stations.

She laughed seeing how excited DJ was to show her all his cool gadgets and games, and books.

Daniel smiled watching them interact and seeing how excited DJ was at showing Betty around. DJ definitely paid no interest in any of the other nannies.

Betty was special though. She had this energy about her that seemed to draw you in.

Betty glanced at him, a small smile on her face, obviously happy that DJ was opening up to her.

He smiled, and patted DJ on the back "Come on, bud, let's not forget the special 5th floor?" Daniel said winking to DJ.

DJ nodded "Oh yes, come on Miss Betty! You will surely go crazy!" he said resulting in Betty to laugh.

Betty couldn't believe how much fun she was having as Daniel and DJ showed her around their house. She was so happy to see that DJ was being more open with her. He was so adorable when he got excited about what he liked.

They led her to the 'special 5th floor', first to this gorgeous theatre and game room, with a huge wall-sized flat screen TV, six lounge/gaming chairs; there was also a pool table and a couple of vintage arcade games. It was incredible!

"This is amazing!"

Then they led her through to _another_ kitchen. "So, believe it or not this house has three kitchens, but we converted this one to a snack and drink bar." Daniel commented as they walked through.

"Just so you know, my papi would kill to cook in your kitchen!" she said with a playful smirk.

Daniel chuckled.

"There is still the best part!" DJ took her hand this time and walked her up to these gorgeous wooden double doors. As DJ opened the door her eyes widened at what she saw "Oh my God! No way!"

DJ snickered.

"You have a basketball court INSIDE YOUR HOUSE?!" she exclaimed in fascination. She didn't know how to process this!

DJ laughed heartily. "Betty, you are very surprised, no?"

She nodded "Yes! Oh my gosh! My nephew would die to see this house! Its...incredible! Wow! I'm speechless!"

Both Daniel and DJ cracked up at that clearly seeing she wasn't really speechless.

She blushed and glanced to them shyly.

Daniel grinned "You are so freaking adorable!"

She blushed brighter and he felt this joy in him that he never felt before around anyone.

He shook his head and said "so...this was definitely the selling point when I saw this place! We only bought it a few years ago! Me and DJ saw this room and that was it!" He was trying his best to remain cool and unaffected by her, but the more he got to know her the more he was charmed by her.

She nodded looking in awe at how gorgeous it was! The wooden flooring on the court, the high vaulted wood and glass ceiling. It was amazing!

Daniel watched her take in the place, finding her so cute with how bright her eyes got, even through her glasses, and how luminous her smile was.

He realized he was getting lost in her; he snapped out of it and leaned close to her "So...uh...in case you decided you actually DO want to live with us, I want you to see the top floor. There is a private bedroom, with a full bathroom and laundry room, and it leads out to a roof terrace that has a great view of the courtyard too!" he said in a such a charming voice, she felt she was being put under a magical spell.

They showed her the room and terrace and she was finding it harder to convince herself not to live here with them. This house was incredible! "What do you think?" he asked, his voice was low and so comforting.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful! This whole house is incredible! I'm definitely in love! I'm so excited that I get to work here!" she said with a laugh.

When they were back downstairs, Betty looked at Daniel and said "I just have one question."

He nodded "Ok...Shoot!"

"Well, this house is huge! How do you find each other in here?" she said with a laugh. Daniel grinned and looked to DJ "DJ, wanna show her, buddy?"

DJ nodded with a grin and ran off to obviously retrieve something.

Betty giggled as she looked to Daniel "he really is very adorable!"

Daniel nodded "I think he likes you! He has never taken one look toward any of the other nannies. I'm not going to lie, he might still challenge you, but...I don't think it will be long before you two are friends"

She smiled "I guess we will see"

DJ was coming back over, holding a small bag with something inside. He whipped out a walkie talkie and she laughed "haha oh my gosh! That's great! I love it!"

DJ handed Daniel his walkie, then held one out to her "Here Miss Betty. You shall have one too!"

"Thank you!"

Daniel looked in surprise "Wow, you see Betty. DJ NEVER gave any of the other nannies a walkie. He always hid them and they went crazy trying to find DJ, while he was running around booby-trapping the house to scare em off!"

Betty smiled "Well, thank you DJ! I promise I will uphold to your orders!"

Daniel looked to the time on his watch "Shit! DJ, we are going to be late again!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Betty said feeling guilty for taking up their time.

Daniel shook his head "No way Betty! I was the idiot and lost track of time! Come on, though, we better get going!"

Betty got her bag and phone from the kitchen counter, while DJ picked up his backpack and Daniel put on his jacket and got his laptop bag. He was walking away, when he turned back and picked up his lunch bag, grinning at her "I almost forgot this!"

She blushed, and picked up hers and handed DJ his lunch bag.

As they were leaving DJ took all of the walkies and placed them on this small table close to the front door. "We leave them by the door when we leave the house Miss Betty, and get them when we come in"

"That sounds like a great plan"

They walked out of the front door, this very classy black car waiting for them.

DJ went around to the other side of the car and got in, while Daniel held the door open for Betty. "Thank you" She got in, and Daniel slid in next to her, his shoulder touching hers and she felt butterflies all over.

Once the driver, Mike, started driving, Daniel glanced to her with that gorgeous smile. She shot him a shy smile, feeling a little nervous.

She felt like she was going to melt with him sitting so close to her. She could smell his intoxicating and surprisingly arousing cologne, he was just close enough that she could feel tingles on her skin.

She bit her lip, trying not to hyperventilate at how much this man seemed to affect her!

She hoped to God that she would be able to maintain some level of professionalism with him, or else she was sure she might just fall for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **Hi sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Daniel glanced at Betty and DJ sitting next to him in the car and couldn't help but feel happy.

He wasn't quite sure why, but something about having Betty around made everything feel less hectic, less dramatic, more positive. He felt like he could take on anything.

He'd never met anyone that made him feel the way he was when she was around. She was sweet and kind, her energy completely radiated light.

 _Like sunshine._

He couldn't think of a better word to describe her, really. She had the most breathtaking smile. It was so bright and genuine. He felt drawn to her, like he couldn't get enough of her positive spirit, her warmth.

 _And he'd only just met her!_

He felt as though he'd known her for much much longer than he actually did.

What was it about this adorable woman that made him feel these things?

He certainly never felt anything remotely like this with any of the other nannies he'd hired, or anyone really. In fact, until Betty, he had minimal interactions with DJ's nannies, particularly in part, because DJ scared them off quicker than he was able to hire them.

Betty was clearly special, though, if she was willing to take a chance on him and DJ.

He could tell that DJ liked her, even though he wouldn't quite admit it, especially to her.

 _Yet!_

He was sure DJ would actually end up being friends with her.

Hell, he hoped Betty would become his friend too.

He looked to her and saw Betty take a sneaking glance at him. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and he couldn't help but find that totally adorable! He wondered what she was thinking.

A sudden thought crossed his mind and he laughed. DJ and Betty both looked to him in wonder. "Papa, why are you laughing like a crazy person?!" he said with a smirk, causing Betty to giggle.

"Uh...I was just thinking about how much fun it was showing Betty around the house earlier." he said seeing he caused her to blush.

DJ laughed "Bet-ty, you are so funny!"

Betty blushed brighter, but said "Well, I'm sorry, but who has a basketball court inside their house? That's just...CRAZY!" she stated, causing them to both laugh.

Daniel grinned as he looked at her and she blushed, put pushed his shoulder "Daniel! Stop!" she laughed.

"What?" he laughed. "Stop teasing me!" she giggled.

"I don't know if I can! You're too damn adorable when you're embarrassed!" he stated, not realizing how honest he was being with her.

She blushed, biting her bottom lip, looking tempting enough to kiss.

He cleared his throat nervously, and looked out his window, not letting his mind drift to non-platonic thoughts. She was his kid's nanny!

AND his new assistant!

Betty sat there in the car not sure what to make of Daniel.

Did he like her? Or did he simply like teasing her?

They reached DJ's school, and as he was getting out Betty smiled as she said "Bye DJ! Have a great day at school!"

"Bye!" he got out, Betty called back "Oh wait! DJ!" she jumped out "You almost forgot your lunch!" she said holding it out to him.

"Bye Miss Betty!" he laughed as he took his lunch bag from her.

Once DJ walked around, Daniel hugged him "Hey, so be nice later when Betty picks you up! Ok? And no pranks!"

"Dad" DJ rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! Trust me, we don't want to lose her!" Daniel glanced to her as she was getting back into the car "She's special"

DJ smirked and said "Oo-la-la papa, you like Miss Betty!"

"What! NO! I just mean, she's not like the other nannies, idiot! I don't like her!"

DJ simply laughed "Yes, Papa, and I don't like Megan Fox!" he joked.

"Very funny! She works for me! I have to like her, at least a little, if I'm gonna see her all day." he rationalized.

DJ smirked "yes, that is why you are flirting with her so much! Because you like her 'a little'!" he teased.

Daniel shoved him "Go away, knucklehead! You're already late!"

DJ laughed as he left. Daniel shook his head, but felt nervous. Shit! Was it that obvious that he was flirting with Betty. Hell, he didn't even realize he was. He just enjoyed teasing her and seeing her get all blushy. She was so pretty and adorable.

"Shit!"

"Are you ok?"

He didn't realize he said that aloud as he was getting back into the car. He shook his head "yah"

Betty watched Daniel as he got back into the car, wondering how the man could be so attractive. Just one look at him, and she found herself losing sight of everything else around her, which was why she decided that it would be best to sit on the other end.

Once he sat and they started driving again, he glanced at her and smirked "Afraid I'll bite Miss Suarez?"

She blushed "What? No! I just...it's just...I figured you could use the space."

He smirked, wondering if she was nervous.

Shit, did he make her nervous?

Maybe DJ was right, and he freaked Betty out by teasing her.

He knew he needed to keep things professional and not forget that they were in a business relationship. They... _HE_ should not be flirting with Betty, no matter how freaking cute she was!

"Uh…" he looked to her "So...are you happy that you'll still have a job at Meade, even though it's not a writing one?" he tried to keep things normal.

She nodded "I think this will work out. I love magazines! At least this way, I will still get to be immersed in the magazine business. What better way than to be working with the person who runs the whole company."

He smiled "well, I hope that I don't disappoint you! I'm not that experienced myself. In fact, I can almost guarantee that anyone would be better to manage Meade than I am."

"I'm sure that you have a lot to offer. Plus, now, you have me!" she said with a bright smile. He grinned "Yah! I hope that you like working with me! And if you end up hating it, well, I can do my best to recommend you for one of our magazines."

"Thanks Daniel, but let's stay positive. Who knows? maybe this is exactly what we both need right now" she said optimistically.

He smiled "Are you always so positive? How do you do that?"

She blushed "Do what?"

"Make everything better"

Betty didn't know what to say. Did Daniel really think all these things about her?

"So, anyway, what is it about magazines that you love so much?"

"I love reading just about anything, including magazines. There's so much you can learn from them! There are magazines about virtually everything! I want to publish my own someday"

He smiled seeing how passionate and excited she was.

She held onto her necklace now and said "And I think part of the reason I like magazines so much is because my mami did too. When she was sick, my sister, Hilda, and I made a magazine for her with pictures of us and stories about what we were up to while she was in the hospital."

He smiled "That is really sweet, Betty. I'm sure she loved it."

Betty bit her lip, but smiled and said "I think she would have been so excited, much like my nephew, if I got that job at Mode. My mami's favorite magazines were always about fashion. Me...well, I was always more interested in stories and learning about people and places. As you can see, I'm not really the most fashionable person around. Truthfully, I think Wilhelmina was right not to hire me."

He smiled "Don't take this the wrong way, but I am so glad she didn't hire you! Then, I wouldn't have been able to! I say, it's her loss and my gain!"

She smiled. He laughed "I can't wait to see her face once she sees you work for me now. She is going to go nuts and realize what a big mistake she made!"

Betty laughed, happy that Daniel seemed just as excited to work with her as she was getting to work with him. "I actually think we'll be a good team" he said in thought.

She smiled "Really?"

He nodded "We are already getting along pretty well! I definitely enjoy talking to you, and I think you are smart and passionate, and clearly focused and determined. I think we could accomplish anything together."

Betty smiled brightly "Aw thank you so much Daniel! That really means a lot to me that you think that about me, especially since you don't really know me all that well." she leaned across and hugged him.

Daniel was taken by surprise with her heartfelt hug, and how much warmth and goodness he felt from her. He smiled and hugged her, enjoying how nice it felt to have her so close.

He cleared his throat and let her go. He needed to keep things professional. "It's crazy, but it feels like I have known you, even though we just met yesterday."

She was biting her lip, looking all sweet and pretty. SHIT! He was in a mess of trouble! She nodded "I feel that way too."

He smiled "Well, here's to working together!" he held his hand up for her to slap. She giggled and high-fived him.

Once they got into Meade and rode up to the top floor, Betty felt butterflies. This was real! She had a job at Meade! She knew it was a pretty big job, so she was prepared for anything and hoped she could do a good job being there for Daniel.

When they stepped off the elevator onto the Executive floor, she took a look around. "Uh...I know it's not that inviting, I haven't had time to get someone to refresh this place. My dad was kind of intense." he said, thinking that was putting it mildly, as they walked through.

She smiled finding it adorable that he seemed concerned she'd be scared off. He showed her around, and finally they were at his office

"So, you have your desk out here, and my office is through there. If you need anything I will do whatever I can to help. I'm going to show you what I've been working on. And I'll give you access to my email, and other areas that you might need access to. Uh…" he laughed suddenly and she looked at him with a funny smile "What?"

"My password is BlackFalcon12, which is also my code name back at the house" he laughed.

She laughed, but then said "Oo, could I have a code name too?"

He nodded with a grin "Sure, what?"

"Hmm...Princess Daisy!" she said with an excited smile.

He laughed "Really? I think it should be Sunshine Goddess, but whatever" he said with a playful smirk and wink before he walked toward his desk. She bit her lip as she watched him finding him too charming.

She was at least glad she wasn't going to be in the same room as him all day. Hopefully that would help keep things cool. She approached his desk and said "So, what is DJ's code name?" she asked curiously.

He smirked "It's Dark Knight"

"Hmm...so Black Falcon and Dark Knight?" she said with a smirk. He nodded "yep, that's why we need you to be Sunshine Goddess, to balance out all that darkness" he teased.

She laughed, her cheeks rosy "I'll think about it!"

He nodded "cool. Ok...so...Can I give you a few tasks this morning? I have a meeting in an hour, I have to prepare for, so I won't be able to make the calls I need to. Could you take care of that for me?"

She nodded "Yes! Of course!"

He grinned "Great!" he grabbed a pack of sticky notes and wrote the names and numbers on them and what he needed for each one. He handed her the notes. "I want you to take care of these calls first"

She nodded "Ok"

He smiled and picked up a file that was sitting on top of his desk. "So, I also need you to scan through these reports and see if you find anything fishy. They are Wilhelmina's budget records for Mode. She wants me to increase her budget and I need to be sure that it is actually because Mode needs it and not because she is trying to gip my company. Mode is our biggest publication, but that doesn't mean she gets all our money."

He placed several issues of Mode and a big book in her hands "Ok...Here are the past few month's issues for Mode, and that binder is very important, its a copy of the Book, which is basically a mock-up of the issue that's being ready to print. I need you to go through them to see if there is anything that doesn't make sense or add up."

He handed her one more document "Also, here is a list of all of our Meade publications and the names of all the Editor in Chiefs. I want you to be familiar with all the names."

She nodded "Got it! Anything else?"

"That's not too much?" he looked at her in surprise.

She shook her head "Well, I like to get all the tasks at once so I can make the most of the time"

He smiled "How about we take it easy on your first day. I don't want to scare you off with dumping too much work on you in not even the first 10 minutes here" he said with a laugh.

She smiled "ok...well, I'll get to work, then"

"Great!"

She was walking out when he said "Hey Betty!" she looked back and he felt happy to see her "Thanks for being here" he smiled.

She nodded with that bright smile of her's.

His smile got wider. He felt like his dad's dark intimidating office was no match for that brilliant radiant smile. She really was sunshine. She made his whole world feel brighter.

He watched her walk out and sit at the desk out front and smiled, seeing she almost slid off the chair as it rolled under her. He chuckled. She was so damn cute!

He knew she was what he and his son needed. He had a really good feeling about her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **Hi sorry for the massive delay! here is the next chapter! =) Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Betty was currently sitting at her new desk making her last call to the Editor in chief of Hudson. After her call, as she got off the phone, Daniel stepped out of his office with his laptop and a notebook in hand. "Hey, I'm heading to my meeting. It'll probably be an hour or so before I'm back. Think you can hold down the fort?" he said with that charming smile she was growing very fond of very fast.

She nodded with a smile "Yep, sure thing Mr. Meade!"

He chuckled "Betty, you don't have to call me...that, just because we're in the office"

She blushed "Oh...ok...sorry, I just thought we might have to be a bit more professional here."

He shrugged "yah, but that doesn't mean you have to make me an old guy!" he teased.

She giggled "Fine, _Daniel_...have a good meeting"

He grinned "thanks. Catch you later Miss Suarez" he teased as he left. She bit her lip watching him leave. He was so gosh darn charming!

She smiled, then looked to the stack of documents, the book and magazines on her desk and wanted to do her best to make Daniel's life a little easier, so she began by picking up the documents and going through them.

She saw there were very detailed reports about how the budget was being spent on each month's publications for the past four issues, as well as a projected report, which she gathered that Wilhelmina must have put together.

She saw that Wilhelmina seemed to be asking for double what Mode received when Fey Sommers was the Editor in Chief of Mode.

She knew this was a very important task that Daniel assigned her. She wanted to make sure she did a really good job. She worked for the next hour and a half looking through documents and starting to go through the past issues of Mode, while taking calls and messages for Daniel, trying her best to answer questions but informing whoever was calling that she was new and will relay the message to Daniel when he got back.

Nearly another half hour later, Daniel was returning, looking not as confident as when he left. He looked to her with a half smile.

She smiled "Bad meeting?"

He sighed "I had to meet with my mom's lawyer, and this is the third lawyer I've had to let go. They just don't care and aren't really trying to help me and figure out a solution."

She nodded "I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know"

He smiled "You are already helping me a lot. I can't thank you enough for taking a chance on me and my son. We uh...we really need you"

She bit her lip, but smiled and said "I hope you can help your mom. Um…"

He sighed "It's crazy. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what to think. My mom has her problems and I know she hated Fey Sommers because she was having an affair with my dad and all that crap, but I can't see her actually 'killing' the woman!" he said in distraught.

She got up and he was surprised when she hugged him. After a moment, he smiled and lifted his free arm around her and hugged her back.

Her hug was...nice!

How could this adorable sweet woman make him feel so much better in so little effort?

He didn't know how to describe how her hug made him feel. He felt her warmth and goodness and it made him feel special.

When she let go, she gave him a shy smile and he chuckled "Thanks for the hug!"

"I'm sorry, here are your messages" she said as she picked up a stack of sticky notes with missed calls and phone numbers, and little notes about whatever they were calling.

"Thanks! You're the best! No fires you had to put out?"

She shook her head with a smile "not yet! I'm sure that is reserved for my second job" she teased with a wink.

"Ohh! Good one!"

They laughed and Daniel never found himself having this much fun since he got thrown into this job. She made his life so much better in the fleeting time he met her.

"I'll get to work. You're so distracting!" he teased.

She blushed as he left with a playful smirk.

Daniel had been working for quite some time since he got back from the meeting with the lawyer. He had gotten so used to the constant overload of work that he forgot he now had an assistant, who was currently walking into his office.

He glanced up from what he was working on. He smiled. It was incredibly difficult to not notice her. Not only was her smile so bright and inviting, her yellow attire also mirrored that brightness and warmth she seemed to hold.

"Daniel, you've been working non-stop since we got in. Maybe we should have lunch" she said with a small smile.

He looked to his watch and saw that it was around 1:30. He nodded "Actually, that sounds really good. I've been so busy since I've gotten this crazy job, I don't always get to have lunch."

She smiled and took a seat in front of his desk with her lunch bag and placed a chilled gatorade on his desk for him. He grinned as he picked up his lunch bag and looked inside to see the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some chips, and a cookie.

He took out the items and placed them on his desk. He glanced at her as she was watching him. She blushed when he picked up the sandwich and smirked at her.

"Um...sorry, it's not a gourmet lunch or anything. My cooking skills are extremely limited." she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

He chuckled "No...it's ok...I like it!" he said as he took a bite enjoying the simple food item.

She smiled and took a bite from her sandwich. After she chewed she said "So...I looked at all the reports and the previous issues and I agree, something feels off.

"I knew it!"

"I've been comparing the reports to each issue and she seems to have quite a bit of money in the props and extras category, but there are two issues that don't quite support that. I might need you to look it over with me."

He nodded "Sure! I knew she was scamming me!"

Betty laughed "I was taking a break from all the numbers and looking at skinny models, so I organized your email, and your files, and deleted all the spam mail and junk files."

He smiled "Wow, thanks Betty." after a minute, he looked at her with a playful smirk "So...you don't care for models, I see?" he joked.

She sighed "uh...sorry, that's so unprofessional."

He looked at her. "It's ok...I'm not Wilhelmina, my life doesn't revolve around fashion. You can tell me what you think"

She bit her lip, but looked at him "Um...it's just...why do all the models look like they are about to break in half? There are like hardly any women in those magazines that look...normal!"

He smiled as he listened to her continue "I mean, when I look at those magazines I just feel like they are saying 'here, look, you have to be a tall stick to be beautiful'. I mean wouldn't they sell more magazines if they catered to a diverse audience, instead of the same basic tall skinny blonde girl."

He chuckled.

She sighed "but I'm not some tall glamorous beautiful model, so what do I know, right?" she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I happen to think you ARE beautiful, actually, even if you're not some tall glamorous model. You're better, if you ask me! You have this warm and inviting energy, you're pretty and adorable and have the best smile I've ever seen. Believe me when I say this you are better than a model."

She looked at him with a surprised smile "You really think that?" she seemed so shocked, he nodded "Yeah, I do."

She bit her lip, finding it amazing that he thought that. He shrugged "besides I've dated models and they're not as amazing as you make them sound. I can't tell you how many times I've felt like I was losing brain cells talking to them. Not to mention the models I dated wouldn't dare eat a burger with me, so you definitely are better!"

She laughed. "Thanks"

He nodded with a smile. They ate for about a minute before Betty looked at him and said "So, I bet you go on lots of dates, huh?"

He looked at her with a curious smile "What makes you say that?"

She bit her lip in thought, but then said "Well, you're this handsome, rich, sweet, charming, amazing guy. You're a total catch!" she felt a little unsure about confessing that, but seeing his bright smile was completely worth it.

He grinned "Wow, thanks! What about hot, though?" he teased.

She laughed, her cheeks a little rosy, but nodded and said "that too, of course"

He laughed "Thanks...Uh...actually, being a single father changes things, I guess. I suppose you could say I used to be a ladies man back in college. Me and my pal Becks would take bets on which girl we wanted to hit on. I was basically a total player. But after DJ, I had to grow up. Of course, I have gone on dates over the years, especially going out with my pal Becks, but I don't know...I want something more meaningful. I want a real relationship, with a woman I love, not just a fun buddy"

She giggled "fun buddy?"

He laughed as he opened his bag of chips. "Uh...well, yeah, you know when you just hang out with someone for sex" he said noticing her cheeks redden again looking freaking adorable.

"Um…" She chewed her lip, clearly embarrassed by that comment.

He chuckled "Enough about me, what about you Miss Suarez? You said your last boyfriend cheated on you with your slutty neighbor? What a dumbass!" He twisted the cap on his gatorade.

She laughed "You got that right! And can you believe he wanted to get back together with me, like he didn't even do anything wrong!"

"What made it even worse is my sister tried to talk me into being with him again. That made me feel so upset, like she thought I couldn't do better than Walter."

Daniel laughed, nearly choking on his drink "Walter? Are you serious? That guy sounds like a loser!"

Betty giggled, but said "he was sweet sometimes, but I just can't be with someone who cheated on me. Especially with Gina Gambaro, the neighborhood hoochie."

He laughed "Yah, you definitely deserve better than that Betty! I can't believe your sister tried to get you to take him back. That guy clearly didn't deserve you"

She smiled "thanks. Anyway, I decided after that I was going to focus on me and making my dreams come true, so I started writing more and took a few freelance writing jobs and then a couple months later I started my own blog"

He smiled "that's great, Betty! You're going to have to show me your blog sometime"

She nodded with a bright smile "ok"

He smiled finding her adorable with how happy she got over the littlest things.

After they finished their lunch, Betty looked at the time "So...I have about a little over half an hour before I have to leave to pick up DJ from school, maybe we can look over the Mode issues I was talking about together?" she suggested.

He nodded "Sounds good"

She left to her desk and came back with the magazines, the budget documents and a notebook. He smiled, enjoying seeing how well she seemed to be doing with the jobs he gave her. He got up and brought a chair to sit next to her as she placed everything on top of his desk and took a seat.

"Alright, let's see what that witch has been up to, huh?" he said as he picked up one of the magazines.

She nodded and she showed him "So, look at all these pages in this issue; there is no way it cost $25,000 in props to shoot these! Even if it was in Brazil"

"$25,000? That bitch, what the hell did she spend that much money on?"

"Not this; it's all boobs and sand! These could have easily been shot in the studio. I got the number for a Casa Brazil. I was thinking we could call and find out what was charged to cost that much."

He grinned; she looked at him with a curious smile "What?"

He chuckled "Look at you being Miss detective Suarez! I'm so glad you're on my team! That witch is going down!"

She giggled, equally glad that she was part of his team.

She opened the other magazine "And for this issue there were charges, for not nearly as much, but still a few thousand dollars to a 'Skin Tight Spa' under miscellaneous expenses and the noted excuse is model prep, and I've looked through the whole issue and even if they did makeup and hair on all the models there is no way it should cost that much. I have the phone number for that place too."

"Wow, thanks so much Betty! Let's call these places. I'll tackle this spa place, and you call Brazil. I'm not really good at languages, maybe you can try?" he suggested.

She nodded "Sure, I know a little Spanish and I think Portuguese is somewhat similar" she said as she picked out her cell phone to make the call, while he used his office phone to start his call.

"Hi, Skin Tight Spa, this is Stephie. How can I help you?"

"Hello, This is Daniel Meade calling on behalf of Mode Magazine. I was wondering if there was a charge to a Wilhelmina Slater last month?"

"I will check. Just give me one moment"

"Ok" he waited, and listened in as Betty called her place. "Botagi, Casa Brazil Rio?"

"Ola, boa tarde, estou ligando do escritório de Wilhelmina Slater in New York City" Betty spoke, her phrasing a little broken, but the woman responded "Ah, dona Slater, Você gostaria discursar com o medico?"

"Medico?" Betty looked at Daniel in surprise. He looked just as confused. Betty responded "Si, por favor!"

"Hello, Mr. Meade?"

He answered "yep, Daniel here"

"Yes, so it appears that Ms. Slater has 3 separate charges."

"I see. Thank you and may I ask what the charges were for?"

"They were for a few treatments of Botox"

"Botox?" he repeated. Betty looked to him in surprise, "Ok, well, thanks again. Bye" he hung up his phone and looked to Betty "Can you believe that?"

Betty shook her head and the doctor responded on the other end "Ola Wilhelmina!"

"Boa tarde" she responded unsure what to even ask.

"Como está sua bunda, Wilhelmina?"

Both Daniel and Betty exchanged confused looks. Betty grabbed Daniel's laptop and looked up that word online and found it meant butt. "Disculpe, dutor, do you speak English?"

"Yes, who is this?"

Daniel took the phone from Betty "Hello, this is Daniel Meade, I work with Wilhelmina Slater at Mode Magazine, and was just wondering what she had done there? We have it noted but don't have any documentation or a receipt." he asked, sure that it wasn't something small.

Betty looked up the place online and realized that it was a place that specializes in cosmetic and plastic surgery.

"Daniel, I think Wilhelmina got a butt lift" she said showing him the place's website.

He listened as the doctor told him that she indeed got a butt lift. "Thank you doctor. I appreciate your time!" he hung up and said "That bitch! Can you believe that?! She got botox and a fake ass with my company's money!"

Betty giggled, finding the whole situation amusing. He looked to her with a smirk "What are you laughing at?"

"I don't know. It's kind of funny! At least we got her"

"Yes! We are so going to nail her fake ass!" he held his hand up for her to high five. She giggled and smacked his hand.

He grinned "You're the best Betty! I knew you were going to be perfect for me!" he saw her eyes widen and he realized his slip "I mean, for this job!" he said, his face turning a little red, as he ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Betty bit her lip, but then said "I should probably get going to pick up DJ. I don't want to be late"

He nodded "Yeah, definitely! Here is a copy of the house key and my credit card. You can use it for whatever you need!"

She nodded "Thanks!"

He smiled and said "So, tomorrow morning we are taking her fake smile and plastic ass down!"

Betty laughed.

He grinned "Thanks for making my day a million times brighter! I'm so happy I found you! Uh...I'll see you later when I get home" he said feeling a funny tingly feeling in his stomach at saying that he would see her at home.

She nodded "Ok… I'll see you soon! Thanks for making my first day fun" she said with a smile.

He nodded and led her to the door of his office as she packed up her things. He smiled as he leaned against the door framed watching her, finding that he wished she could stay longer, but he knew she had to leave and that he would see her in just a few hours.

Betty finished packing her bag and few things and looked up to see Daniel watching her as he was leaning against the door frame looking all kinds of handsome! She bit her lip, feeling butterflies at the sweet look in his eyes. She smiled "I'll see you later"

He nodded as she left. He smiled as he watched her walk away, and then went back to work for the remaining time. He was so glad he ran into her and spilled coffee on her.

She was great to work with and he was so excited that she was on his team against that wicked witch Wilhelmina!

* * *

AN: I'll post the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

When Betty left Meade she felt like she was living in a daydream. She was working at Meade Publications helping Daniel Meade run the entire company. It was crazy.

She found she really enjoyed working with Daniel. The instant connection and friendship that seemed to conspire between them made her feel like she was suspended in the clouds. He was so charming, and she loved talking to him and being around him.

As she was on her way to pick up DJ from school, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel and how entirely gorgeous his smile was and how those captivating blue eyes of his made her forget the world around her. She tried to fight back a smile as she thought about him telling her she was better than a model. HER? Betty Suarez?

Somehow she could tell he really did mean that.

She bit her lip, and shook her head trying to stop thinking about him.

When she reached DJ's school, she got out and waited by the car. When DJ noticed her, she smiled waving at him while he was talking to his friends. His friends laughed and he looked embarrassed but said bye to them and walked over.

She smiled as he approached her and the car "Hey DJ, how was school today?"

He shrugged "It was ok" he got in dismissively.

She bit her lip as she got in the car next to him. "Sorry, did I embarrass you with your friends?" she asked realizing how 'uncool' it was for him to be picked up by his new 'nanny'.

He remained silent, ignoring her question, as he picked up his phone and started to play a game on it.

She watched him for a moment, but then said "Did you at least like your lunch?"

He looked to her and nodded.

She smiled "Good. What should I make for you tomorrow? I can make a pretty good grilled cheese sandwich, what do you think?"

He nodded with a smile.

Se smiled brighter "Great!"

He laughed "How was working with my papa today?"

Betty smiled, thinking about how nice it was to work with Daniel and get to know him. "It was good, actually. I think Daniel and I work pretty well together, so far. And...your dad is really nice"

She saw a small smirk cross his face as she told him this. He looked back to his game. "What game are you playing?" she asked.

He showed her "Star Wars, want to play?"

She smiled "how about you show me first?"

He nodded and showed her how to play the game, which was a Star Wars racing game; they each took turns playing laughing when Betty would crash her ship or get stuck in spaces. DJ laughed and she giggled, "Hey! Stop making fun of me! You've been playing this game longer than I have! You've had more practice!"

He snickered as he was playing his turn so effortlessly. She smiled as she watched him play, feeling happy that they were somewhat getting along. She figured DJ just really enjoyed playing pranks and tricks. She decided she wasn't going to let him push her away by doing that.

When they got home, she unlocked the door with her new key and opened the door. DJ walked in, picking up his walkie, which she noticed had a black facing, and a second, which had a red facing and handed it to her. She laughed "Red is my favorite color! Is Daniel's the blue one?" she asked, trying not to smile, as she imagined those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

DJ nodded "Oui"

She smiled "Daniel told me your code name, Dark Knight!"

DJ grinned "Yes"

She smirked "Your dad said his was Black Falcon"

He nodded. "What is your name Miss Betty?"

"Hmm...well, I suggested Princess Daisy, but Daniel insisted on Sunshine Goddess" she said blushing, but chose to elaborate on why "He said because of the way I'm dressed and how much I smile, and how I woke up really early that I was like sunshine."

DJ was grinning as she told him all this, for the second time she noticed she mentioned Daniel. She hoped that DJ couldn't tell she had some sort of crush on his dad.

"Hmm...I will call you Princess Sunshine"

She nodded with a smile "Ok, Dark Knight, show me how to use this"

He showed her all the buttons and controls, and had her practice. Shortly after, they were heading into the kitchen.

"So, want a snack or anything? There's a bunch of stuff in the fridge and cupboards now that you can eat!" she said with a smirk.

He laughed and walked over to the fridge and opened it, his eyes bright at discovering that it really was packed with practically everything. She smiled as he picked out a bottle of apple juice and some string cheese.

"Merci Betty, I'm going to play upstairs now! Bye!" he said quickly as he flung on his backpack and tried to run off, but she pulled him back and said "Oh no you don't, mister! You have to do your homework!"

He sighed and she folded her arms across her chest "Trying to pull a fast one on me! I know you must have homework" she had her eyebrow raised looking at him.

He pouted as he sat at the table and she smirked "I can help you with your homework, if you need, ok? I'm going to be right here making you some dinner"

He nodded as he opened his juice, tossing his backpack on the table in frustration. She watched him for a moment as he was moving his backpack and things inside around grumpily. She was trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold back her snicker.

He looked to her and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled "Oh come on! It can't be that bad! What's your homework on?"

He sighed and opened his book "Math problems, all these pages" he flipped through the pages that had the problems he had to do "and I have to read this book, all these chapters" he showed her a thick book which she saw was of Frankenstein and all the chapters he had to read.

She smiled "Well, that's not that bad! Frankenstein is pretty cool, though?"

He sighed more and said "AND I have to study for my science test tomorrow!"

She looked at him "Do you want me to help you study?"

He shook his head "No!"

She watched him as he took out a notebook and decided to work on his math homework first. After a few minutes she began preparing what to make them for dinner. She was the worst cook! How was she going to make them something every night to eat?

She bit her lip as she took a few potatoes and some green beans and broccoli. She figured the safest way to go about making this dinner was to bake it. It can't be that hard, right?

She cut up the potatoes, and arranged the veggies in a pan and stuck it in the oven. She noticed DJ was playing on his phone instead of working on his homework. She took his phone.

"HEY!" he tried to get it from her but she put it the pocket of her skirt. He sighed and picked up his pencil again.

She sat next to him and picked up his Frankenstein book. She was sort of surprised that his school had him reading such a high-level book. She remembered reading it in college and even then it wasn't an easy read.

She read the book for a short time while he pretended to do his math. After a few minutes she got up and checked the oven. "I think the food will be done soon. I'll be back"

DJ nodded and when she left, he got up and ran over to the oven turning it on high and sat back down quickly, pretending he was working. DJ smirked when Miss Betty came back minutes later.

He liked playing jokes on her. She was very funny!

He could see why his papa liked her.

Just as she was going to sit down next to him all the sudden, the oven was beeping, and smoke started seeping out! "Oh no!" she quickly went over, and carefully opened the oven for more smoke to seep out and see that all the food was completely burned.

Before she knew what was happening she felt a gust of cold compressed air cover her and shrieked in shock, until she stood there and realized that DJ just sprayed her with a fire extinguisher.

She took her glasses off, and looked at herself and back to him "DJ! Oh my gosh! Are you crazy? Why did you spray _me_?" she stated, still in shock, as she looked at him as he was standing there holding the fire extinguisher.

He smirked and she could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh, but said "I didn't want you to catch on fire Miss Betty!" he used that pathetic innocent tone, like he was the one doing her a favor.

She folded her arms across her chest "Not funny! You are so going to help me clean up!" She took the fire extinguisher from him, "AND if you want to keep me from telling your dad what you did, you are going to do ALL of your homework, got it?!" she held her hand out to him.

He sighed and shook her hand "yes"

"I'll be right back. I think I need to wash up, it stings! You're lucky I can take being pranked, and that I like you and your dad so much!"

He was trying not to smile and she rolled her eyes and shoved him a little laughing "Start cleaning up, ok!" she giggled and he nodded.

She shook her head and looked down at herself, surprised that there wasn't any staining on her clothing. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face and hair, biting her lip wondering how she was going to hide her damp hair. She wiped her glasses and slipped them up in her hair, hoping that would distract from her wet hair, and that by the time Daniel came home, it would be dry.

She bit her lip, as she looked in the mirror seeing that her cheeks were a little rosy. She shook her head and left.

As she was walking back into the kitchen she saw DJ had taken out the burned food from the oven and started to clean.

She frowned, seeing the burned food, and he noticed "Sorry miss Betty"

She shrugged "I'm the worst cook! I don't know what else I could make right now! What kind of food does your dad like?"

DJ grinned "Chinese"

She picked up the phone sitting on the receiver next to the coffee machine "Here, you order it. Make sure you get me dumplings and the broccoli chicken, and we're even" she tossed him the phone with a playful smirk and he caught it laughing "Oui!"

"Oh, and maybe, tell them to have it here in an hour, so we can work on your homework first."

DJ nodded and called for the food, as she threw out the burned food. Her father would cringe if he knew she burned some potatoes and veggies.

She sighed as she sat at the counter, and he looked to her once he finished calling.

"Homework time" she stated and he nodded, sighing, as he went around and sat at the table.

She got up and went to sit by him. "Let me help you. At least with studying for your test. I'm pretty good at studying. I always got really good grades in school."

He smiled and nodded "Ok"

She smiled and took his science book finding the pages he had to study and his notes and looked them over, "Your test is on space? Don't you love that kind of stuff?"

He nodded.

She smiled "Well, great! That will definitely help you pass!"

He snickered and she smiled when he started working on his math problems.

After a minute, she glanced to him "So, what time does your dad usually come home?" she asked curiously.

DJ frowned "Late. Sometimes 7 or 8, sometimes later if he has a lot of work"

She gave him a small smile "Well, hopefully with having me there to help a little during the day will get him home sooner." she said positively.

He shrugged and looked back to his book. She watched him and could see that he didn't like that his father was always working.

She could tell that Daniel wasn't the type of father to care about work more than his family, she knew it was simply because he had no other choice with all that was going on in his life.

She truly wanted to help Daniel as much as she could.

She... missed him.

She felt a little funny that she missed him and it was barely a couple of hours since she saw him.

How could she possibly miss someone she barely knew, anyway?

She imagined that charming smile of his and those perfect blue eyes.

How could the man be so handsome? It should be a crime.

She couldn't believe he wasn't married! Or at least have a serious girlfriend. He really was a catch! He was smart, handsome, charming, sweet, rich; he was perfect!

She bit her lip, realizing she was daydreaming about her boss and focused her attention back to the textbook. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

After several minutes as they were both focused on their respective books, she looked to him and said "So, how's it going?"

He smiled "Ok. I'm good at math. I just don't like doing homework."

She nodded "I understand, but think about it this way. The sooner you get it done when you get home, the more time you have to play games and do whatever you want after."

He nodded with a smile "Oui"

She smiled, "Ok, how many more problems do you have?"

"Just two more"

She nodded "Ok, good, because I am going to help you slay this test tomorrow!"

He laughed and nodded "Ok! Then my papa will be happy." he said before he focused his attention back to his math.

She smiled, happy to see that DJ was actually trying

For the next fifteen minutes, DJ finished his math and they started studying for the science test. Betty asked him questions and he had to answer, and they had fun as DJ told her things about space she never even knew. She knew he was going to ace this test. He was actually pretty smart.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

He shook his head as she got up. She got a bottle of water from the fridge and just as she opened it, she smiled when she saw Daniel walking in, his finger to his smiling lips suggesting for her to be quiet.

She nodded, and felt her stomach flip, seeing how entirely gorgeous he looked. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loosely hanging around his neck. He looked so charming!

"My son is actually doing homework" he stated as he walked over.

DJ looked up in surprise. "Dad!" he shot up from the table and hugged him. "You're home early!"

Daniel laughed and said "yeah, that's all thanks to Betty. I told you she was awesome! She got all the work I needed to get done today in only the few hours she was there and made my day so much easier. And well...I missed you, too, knucklehead!" he teased as he hugged him.

Betty smiled watching them together, finding the special bond they seemed to have so sweet. Daniel had glanced to her and shot her a smile.

She bit her lip, trying not to melt into a puddle.

"Dad, you will be happy, Miss Betty ordered Chinese for dinner"

"Really? Awesome! That's my favorite!" he said happily. "Now, go change, I might be tempted to take us all out for ice cream after dinner"

DJ's eyes lit up "Wow Papa!" he hugged him and ran off excitedly. Betty giggled seeing how happy DJ was that Daniel was home

Daniel smiled watching DJ run off. He was in a good mood today, and he knew it was because Betty made his day so much better. Even simply the sight of her brilliant smile made his world seem a whole lot brighter.

When DJ left, Daniel walked over, and noticed that her cheeks were a little red, he saw that her glasses were slipped up in her hair, and her hair was slightly damp, and not to mention the funny smell of smoke in the kitchen.

He gave her a curious look and said "ok, what did he do?"

She looked surprised "What? Nothing!"

He smirked, not buying that for a second. "Tell me!" he insisted.

She looked a little flustered and said "What makes you think he did something?", honestly forgetting.

He laughed "Because one, I know my son, and two... _you_ , Miss Suarez, are a terrible liar!"

She looked even more surprised that he called her out like that.

She laughed and said "Fine! He uh...I was trying to make dinner, but well... it burned and started smoking and DJ sprayed me with a fire extinguisher because he said he didn't want me to catch on fire" She bit her lip, trying not to laugh because although DJ created a mess it was a little funny when she thought about it, especially considering she and Daniel joked about her putting out fires that morning.

Daniel's eyes widened "That little twirp! Betty, I am so sorry! I hope you're not hurt!" he said as he walked around the counter to her.

She shrugged, trying not to hyperventilate when he was in her space, his enthralling scent washing over her, making her nearly faint from how intoxicating he was.

"It's ok. Don't tell him I told you. We made a deal that I wouldn't tell on him and he would do all of his homework."

Daniel smiled and shook his head "You are really amazing, you know that?"

She looked at him with a surprised smile. "I am?"

He nodded with a smirk "Yeah, I don't know anyone who would be so cool about some kid playing pranks on them like that"

She smiled "Don't get me wrong, it sucked! I was so shocked and it felt so cold. luckily I was wearing my glasses so it protected my eyes, but I still had to wash my face and hair because it kinda stung after a minute."

"I'm really sorry, Betty. " his tone was soft, and apologetic look in his eyes.

He didn't know what came over him but when he noticed the few strands of her still damp hair in front of her face, he lifted his hand to brush them back behind her ear.

Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. Daniel being so close to her, and doing these random sweet, and somewhat intimate gestures, made her heart race. She felt like she was in a trance, especially seeing those incredibly mesmerizing blue eyes.

Daniel noticed how Betty was watching him intently and he felt flutters in his stomach being this close to her.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for being here" His eyes met hers and a smile spread across his face finding her so pretty, her eyes had this dazzling sparkle, and that smile and blush of hers were easily becoming his favorite things about her. She was biting her lip, and he couldn't help his eyes from drifting to her tempting lips.

It seemed that there was this intense gravitational force suspended around them, making everything else fade away, but of course that moment was fleeting when his son ran into the kitchen.

They stepped away from each other and looked to DJ as he sat on the stool. "Dad, did the food come yet?"

His son must have some food senses, because the doorbell rang within the minute. Daniel looked to Betty, as he took out his wallet "how much was the food?"

"About $30"

He took out some cash and handed it to DJ "Here bud, go get the food! It's the least you can do for all that you did to Betty!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" DJ said in shock, glancing at Betty.

"Whatever kid! I know you must have played a prank on her, but lucky for you she wouldn't tell me" he said, and Betty smiled thankful that he didn't tell DJ.

DJ looked to Betty again "I'm sorry Betty. I will get the food. And I will clean too."

She smiled "Ok. Thank you. Apology accepted" She held her hand out, and DJ shook her hand, but got shocked "OW!" he looked at her in surprise when she started giggling revealing that she had the shock ring in her palm.

"Got ya!" she teased. He made a face, making her and Daniel laugh. Daniel pushed him "Go get the food!"

DJ ran off; Betty laughed and looked to Daniel. He laughed "That was great! Nice job! How did you even get that? I thought I took it away."

She bit her lip, but then said "Well, when he had his backpack on the table I saw it in the pocket, so when he wasn't looking I swiped it!" she said with a grin.

He grinned brightly "I knew you were the right person for us!"

She glanced down, her cheeks turning rosy again. He smiled finding that he really enjoyed being around Betty, especially seeing how easy it was to make her blush. She was adorable.

She looked up and said "Thanks for not ratting me out"

He nodded "we're on the same team here, remember?" he said with a playful smirk.

She giggled "Right"

"So, you never did say what you were making that you ended up burning. Are you really that bad at cooking?" he teased.

She blushed but shoved him "Hey!"

He laughed. She pouted but said "I was baking potatoes and veggies and I thought it was fine, but the next thing I know the oven is smoking. I don't know what happened" she said

DJ was coming back over and said "It was my fault Miss Betty. When you were not looking I put the oven on high" he said as he placed the bags of food on the counter.

Daniel shoved DJ "Say sorry"

"Sorry Miss Betty!"

Betty smiled and said "It's ok, I guess it all worked out because we got your dad's favorite food" she said glancing at Daniel who smiled at her.

DJ nodded with a small smile of his own as he glanced between them, "Oui, my papa's favorite." he commented, noticing how his dad's eyes seemed happy when he looked at Miss Betty.

"Come on, let's dig in, I'm hungry!" Betty stated coming around the counter and started to set the containers of food on the table.

"Oui, me too!" DJ said and sat over beside her. Daniel watched them happily. He knew DJ was going to love Betty. She had such a positive and charming personality making it incredibly difficult not to like her.

He sat down and smiled when Betty handed him a container "This is your's, I think"

He opened it and nodded with a smile "Yep! Thanks! This is great!" he loved how easy it was to be around her. He hoped she'd consider living with them. He was finding he loved being around her. That was one of the _other_ reasons why he came home early.

For the next hour, they ate enjoyably, talking and joking around about whatever they could think of; Daniel could see that DJ was having a good time hanging out with Betty, just as much as he was.

As they were finishing up their food, Betty giggled when she opened her fortune cookie.

"What does your cookie say Betty?" DJ asked. She held up the small strip of paper and read with a laugh "Confucius say, if you think we're going to sum up your whole life on this little bit of paper, you are crazy!" she giggled.

Daniel and DJ laughed. "My turn now!" DJ said as he broke open his cookie and slipped out the paper "Never trouble trouble till trouble troubles you"

Betty giggled "You see, DJ! That's the cookie saying not to mess with a girl from Queens or you're asking for trouble!" she grinned teasingly, causing DJ and Daniel to laugh.

Daniel nodded in agreement "Yah, you better watch it buddy. Betty is sweet and all, but I'm sure she can kick some ass if she had to!"

Betty giggled. DJ shook his head "ok, ok! I get it! Your turn papa!" he handed his father the last cookie. Daniel broke it and slipped out the paper as he ate the cookie. He read it and glanced at Betty quickly, then DJ as he read out loud "Love is right around the corner, waiting for you"

DJ smirked "Oh-la-la papa! You're going to fall in love!" he teased.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Whatever! It's just a cookie! It's not real!"

Betty giggled at DJ making faces, and teasing Daniel. "cut it out!" Daniel pushed him, causing them all to laugh more.

"Alright, let's tidy up." When DJ got up, Daniel looked to Betty. "You up for ice cream?"

She nodded happily "I am always up for ice cream!" she said as she got up picking up the containers, but DJ took them from her "I promised I will clean up Miss Betty!" she and Daniel shared a surprised smile as DJ took all the trash and threw everything away, cleaning up everything.

Betty smiled as she watched DJ, and then glanced to Daniel, finding that she enjoyed her first day working for Daniel in both avenues of his life, professional and personal, even despite DJ's silly pranks and antics.

She decided pretty early on in her day with them that she wanted to come live with them. She found herself enjoying her time with them, and it would certainly be more convenient for all of them if she lived here, and _alright_ , she really fell in love with how stunning and amazing their house was.

She would be nuts not to take Daniel up on his offer and live with them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 ** _Hi! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

They reached the ice cream shop; Daniel opened the door and his son happily walked in, followed by Betty who shot him that brilliant smile of hers.

He smiled back, finding her a true ray of sunshine.

He couldn't believe being around her made him have the cheesiest thoughts.

He couldn't help but smile though. He loved being around her.

"I'm so glad you're joining us" he said as he walked alongside her.

She smiled "thanks for inviting me."

He nodded "definitely"

"We can't stay out too late, though. DJ still has to study for his science test and read his Frankenstein book for tomorrow." she said as she walked.

He grinned "yes dear"

She blushed and he chuckled. He freaking loved when she blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so...bossy" she felt embarrassed.

He laughed "No, you're right. I tend to forget about that when I take DJ out somewhere."

She smiled. He grinned "Now, come on, time for ice cream."

She laughed at how cute and boyish he sounded..

She bit her lip when he placed his hand to her back and said "make sure to get whatever you want. On me. Ok?"

She nodded, feeling butterflies "Mhm...Thanks. I love ice cream"

"Me too!" DJ exclaimed as they approached him. Betty grinned "Wow, DJ! look at your sundae! That looks great!"

He smiled brightly "Merci Betty! Which kind will you get?"

She looked into the case with all the ice cream, "Hmm...I think I'm going to get the Rocky-Road and Chocolate in the waffle cone"

Daniel and DJ both had smiles on their faces as she chose. She looked to Daniel "What are you getting?"

He smiled "Vanilla chocolate swirl with sprinkles!"

She giggled, finding him adorable. Once they all got their ice cream they found a table to sit at and enjoyed the sweet treat.

After a moment, Daniel looked to her and said "So what do you like more? french fries or ice cream?"

Her eyes grew wide "Oh I don't know if I can choose! I love both! Now I'm wishing I had french fries so I could dip it in my ice cream"

He looked at her like she was crazy "What? Gross!"

Now she looked at him like he was crazy! "I think you mean delicious! Have you never tried that? Omigosh I'm going to have to get you to a Wendy's!"

He chuckled and DJ laughed "My dad is boring sometimes, Miss Betty!" Daniel looked offended "What? I am NOT! If I was boring we wouldn't be here! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

DJ laughed seeing how worked up he got his dad at his comment.

Betty giggled "I'm sure you're not boring. DJ is just messing with you!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and shoved DJ a little. He laughed "Dad!"

Betty giggled watching them together. They had such a great relationship. Obviously all their teasing and joking was filled with love. She was finding that she was really enjoying being with them. She felt weird for thinking it, but it felt like they were family.

She bit her lip, feeling nervous, and a little overwhelmed, especially considering it had only been two days of getting to know them.

Daniel must have noticed her moment of nervousness and said "Hey, you ok?"

She blushed "Um...yah, I'm great, actually. I've been having so much fun getting to know you both" she admitted, her cheeks rosy, and butterflies fluttering at the smile that swept his face.

"Well, the feeling is very mutual."

She felt that fluttering more at hearing that sexy voice of his and his eyes locking with hers. Why did he have to be so charming?

She realized she was staring at him, and when she broke their gaze, she noticed DJ was watching the two of them with a smirk. She bit her lip, and looked back to her ice cream, trying to hide her smile.

DJ chuckled before he took a bite of his ice cream.

Daniel watched Betty, this unmistakeable joy in him at how much he seemed to enjoy her company so quickly. The fact that she felt that way about them made him just as happy.

He smirked when he noticed there was a spot of ice cream on her nose. She had glanced up and caught his smirk, resulting in her to blush "Daniel! Stop!"

He chuckled "What?"

"You're making fun of me"

"No...you have ice cream on your nose. Here" he handed her a napkin and she blushed wiping her nose from the ice cream.

DJ laughed "Miss Betty you are so funny! I like you! Uh...I mean I like to play jokes on you" he tried to deny what he said but she smiled "DJ, I just know we are going to be friends!"

"Nu-uh!" DJ shook his head.

She smiled "It's ok. You can pretend you hate me! " she teased. "For now!"

Daniel chuckled and she giggled knowing that she was getting DJ to warm up to her. DJ was trying to pretend he didn't just admit that he liked her.

Nearly an hour later they were walking back into the house. As soon as they did, DJ tried to make a run for it, but Betty was too quick for him and pulled at his shirt to bring him back "Betty!" he groaned in annoyance.

"We still have to study the rest of your notes for your science test"

"Dad!" DJ whined

Daniel chuckled "Sorry buddy, she's the boss now"

DJ sighed "Fine!"

Betty smiled and led him through the living room "Come on, I'm sure it won't take that long. You were doing really great before. We don't have that much left to study. If we just go over the rest of your notes I'm sure you'll pass your test" she said as she walked with him to the kitchen where all of his books and notes were still sitting on the table.

Daniel watched them, realizing that a goofy smile had crossed his face. He couldn't believe how perfect she was for them. He walked through the living room to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge as they took a seat at the table.

As he opened the fridge he took out a soda, while they started to go over DJ's notes. He smiled as he closed the door and looked to them. DJ seemed to be scanning his notes.

"Ok" DJ handed her his papers a couple minutes later.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Alright, let's start...Quick, what's a supernova?" Betty asked

"The death of a supergiant star that results in an awesome explosion!" he stated dramatically emphasizing the awesome explosion with his hands. She laughed "Yes! Awesome!" Daniel laughed as he overheard them.

DJ grinned.

"Now, True or False, a white dwarf is also called a degenerate dwarf"

"True!"

"True or False, it is possible to go faster than the speed of light"

"False!"

"Yes, What's the speed of light?"

"186,000 miles per second"

"Yay! How many stars make up the Milky Way?"

"Over 200 billion!"

"The Milky Way is what type of galaxy?"

"Spiral!"

"What kind of spiral?"

"Barred spiral!"

"Awesome! Now, describe a black hole."

"Black holes are collections of mass with gravity so strong nothing can escape, not even light!"

Betty smiled brightly "Yay, last one...list 3 facts about the sun! Go!"

"Ok...uh...the sun is 1.3 million xs the size of the earth."

She nodded "Mhm…"

Daniel watched them with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't believe his son was actually studying and crushing it. He caught Betty's eye and she glanced at him with a smile, before she focused back to DJ who said "The sun is a star in the center of the milky way galaxy."

"Yay, one more, you got this!"

He was thinking, and said "Oh! The sun is the closest thing to a perfect sphere in all of nature!"

"EEK! You got 100!" Betty cheered and DJ laughed. Daniel came around the counter and held his hands out for double high-fives. "DJ! Awesome!"

DJ laughed and slapped his dad's hands, but then got pulled into a hug "I'm so proud of you! Who knew you were such a genius, huh?!"

"Dad!" DJ pushed him back, feeling embarrassed. Daniel grinned "Don't worry, I still think you're cool!" he teased. DJ shoved him a little causing Daniel to laugh. Betty giggled watching them.

"Thanks Miss Betty!" DJ said as he looked at her.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who knows all about space!" she said with a smile. He smiled and said "can I take a break now?"

She smiled and nodded "Yah, but don't forget to read, even if you just skim the chapters."

He nodded with a smile and shoved his books and papers in his backpack "I have the walkie, see you later, bye!" he said as he rushed off.

Daniel and Betty laughed shaking their heads.

After a moment, Daniel looked to Betty.

She looked to him. He smiled "You are so amazing. I can't believe you got my son so excited about studying."

She smiled "Well, I'm pretty much a master at studying."

He chuckled. She smirked "Actually, DJ is really smart. I think he just hates doing homework and studying, but he seemed to be really good at math and obviously is really good with science." she stated.

He smiled "Thanks. I don't know how we got so lucky to find you"

She smirked "Um...that was because you knocked into me and spilled hot coffee all over me!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes "Great! I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

She shook her head "No! Especially since I'm usually the really clumsy one! I'm always tripping"

He grinned "yah, uh...I saw you trip walking across the street yesterday."

She blushed brightly "you saw that?"

He chuckled and nodded. She blushed, feeling so embarrassed that he saw her trip. He grinned "You're so cute when you're mortified!"

"Daniel! stop!" she laughed, but pushed him.

"What? I can't help it!" He laughed taking hold of her hand and pulling her toward him. She looked at him with wide eyes at how close they were. The flirty look in his eyes and that dreamy smile of his was making her want to melt.

Daniel felt like his heart was skipping. He smiled and let go of her hand "Uh...anyway, thanks for being here. You've made our lives so much brighter, already" he said, trying to calm his heart down.

She smiled "You've definitely made mine more interesting"

He laughed.

She glanced down and said "Um...so…" she took a breath and said "Does the offer still stand?"

He looked at her in confusion "What offer?"

"Uh...to come live here?" she asked shyly.

He grinned "Yah, definitely. You're more than welcome to stay with us. Admit it, you love our house"

She shook her head "No! It's just like you said, it's a lot closer for both of my jobs and uh...Fine YES! I LOVEEE this house! It's gorgeous!"

He laughed heartily. She blushed, but laughed along "It's seriously amazing! I'd be crazy not to live here"

He smiled "I can't speak for my son, but I know my days will definitely be brighter seeing your smile all day long. I'd love it if you come and stay with us" he admitted

She smiled "Thanks…" she felt butterflies "I should probably get going. I think DJ can manage with reading."

He nodded "Sure, I'll text my driver" he took out his phone before she had a chance to protest.

She shook her head "You really didn't have to make him come all the way here."

Daniel shook his head "No worries. He lives pretty close and he gets paid really well, so it's no problem"

She smiled "Thank you"

He nodded, his eyes had this shine and she felt transfixed by them.

"How are you not married?" she blurted, realizing she vocalized her thought. "Crap! I mean…" she sighed, blushing.

He laughed and said "I'll take that as a compliment? Uh… I haven't really found the right woman for me, I guess. I've gotten offers, but they only wanted to be with me because of my money, or my name, or uh…"

"Because you're so hot" she finished.

He laughed "Uh...I guess!" She giggled.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" he asked flirtingly.

She blushed, but said "I can't believe you're asking that! Of course, you're entirely handsome...and hot, yes!" she couldn't believe she told him that, but she felt she couldn't control her thoughts around him.

"Thanks Betty" he smiled "It's like what my fortune cookie says, love is right around the corner waiting for me, I guess " he said causing her to laugh and nod "Oh right! I forgot about that! Because we all know how accurate those are" she teased.

He smirked, but got a text. He looked to his phone and saw that his driver was here. He felt a little bummed, but told her "Uh, my driver is out front, but you can stay a little longer, if you like. I can make you some coffee"

She shook her head "Thanks Daniel, but actually I can only drink one cup of coffee or else I'm totally hyper and have way too much energy."

He laughed "What? You're _more_ hyper?"

She blushed and nodded "yes, trust me. It's not good!"

He laughed "Ok...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She nodded "yes"

Their eyes held and he let out a sigh, as he placed his hands in his pockets. She bit her lip, and wanted to just wrap her arms around him.

She picked up the walkie on the table and pressed the button "Princess Sunshine to Dark Knight, do you copy?" she laughed, glancing at Daniel who looked at her with a playful smile.

"Dark Knight, copy!"

"I'm going home! Good luck on your test tomorrow! I'm sure you will knock it into space"

"Merci Princess Sunshine! Good night! Over!"

Betty giggled "Good night Dark Knight! Over"

She placed her walkie on the table. Daniel was grinning.

She blushed "What?"

He shook his head "nothing."

"Tell me!"

He shook his head "Maybe someday"

She looked at him in confusion wondering what that meant. "Ok…well, I guess I'm gonna go now. Thank you so much for making my first day so amazing" she realized all too late that she hugged him, but he didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" he whispered and she wanted to just melt in his embrace forever.

Oh crap! She was falling for him and she was sure it would lead to all sorts of problems, but for now, she simply pulled away and said "bye"

He nodded and walked her out.

As soon as Betty got into the car, Daniel let out a big breath of air.

"What the hell?" he felt winded. It'd been a really long time since he'd felt a connection with a woman.

Hell, he didn't think he'd ever felt that before with anyone.

He had to snap out of it, though! He couldn't mess things up with her. He didn't want to scare her off.

He knew DJ needed her, and he wouldn't screw it all up just because he had a thing for her. No matter how much he liked her.

When Betty got home she was in a daze. What she felt with Daniel was intense and a little unnerving. She had to keep her cool, though! She couldn't ruin everything just because she had a crush.

She sighed… a soaring in the space kind of crush. She bit her lip, when her sister saw her and said "Betty! How was your first day?"

Betty tried to snap out of her trance and said "Um...it was great, actually" she smiled "working with Daniel is good...we get along well" really well, she thought to herself "I think we make a great team, and DJ, well, he's a little bit of a trouble maker, but I like him."

Hilda smirked "mhmm...That's all?"

Betty shook her head "Yes! That's all! Well, and uh...I'm going to move in with them" she said in a rush as she started to walk toward the kitchen

"WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"Hilda, if you saw their house, you'd think I was crazy if I DIDN'T move in with them"

"Wow, it's really that awesome?"

Betty nodded "It's amazing, Hilda! It's six floors, has amazing views, they have their own private garden courtyard, a personal gym and game room, AND they have a basketball court. Inside their house!"

"What? Is that a house or a mall?"

"That's what I said!" Betty laughed.

"Mija" her father said happily once he saw. "Hi papi" she hugged him.

"It's so good to have you home."

"Well, don't get used to it, because Betty is moving in with her new boss and his kid!"

"What? Is that true?"

"Hilda!" Betty glared at her.

"OMG Betty, you're moving in with Daniel Meade?" Justin said as he walked in and overheard his mom.

Betty blushed "Uh… Dan-uh my boss... offered for me to come live with them so I don't have to take the subway every night. He wouldn't even let me leave unless his driver took me home, and also because I'd be closer to Meade, so we can go into work together, and well, obviously closer for DJ"

"Well, that is actually nice of him to think about your safety, but mija, are you sure you want to live with them?"

Betty nodded "Honestly papi, yah, I think it will make everyone's lives easier being there, and to be honest, I fell in love with their house"

"Are you sure you don't mean fell in love with your boss?" Hilda teased. Betty smacked her sister's butt "Ow Betty!"

Justin laughed "AB I think you should definitely live there! It sounds awesome! You are so cool!"

Betty smiled "Justin, you would die if you saw their house! Maybe I can convince Daniel to have you all over for dinner"

Justin nodded excitedly "OMG! That's awesome!"

Her father looked at her "I think it might be good to know who you'll be living with, considering."

Betty rolled her eyes "Papi, I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself! I wouldn't even consider living with them if I didn't think I'd be safe and taken care of. Daniel is a nice guy! And besides, they need me!"

Hilda was giving her flirty looks and Betty wanted to kill her. Her father sighed "If you're sure, mija."

Betty nodded with a smile and placed a kiss to his cheek "I promise it will be fine"

He smiled "I think I'm going to miss you"

She laughed "I'll still see you guys! I'm not moving to another country! Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you come visit me on occasion" she said with a smile, looking to her nephew who was smiling big. She giggled and hugged him. "Justin, seriously you will love their house!"

Justin's eyes grew as Betty described it.

They listened as she told them of her day, both at Meade with Daniel and with DJ. After Betty went upstairs, she packed a few things and was getting ready for bed, when her sister came in. "Hey"

"What Hilda?"

"What?"

"Just say it!"

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is that you're thinking" Betty said as she sat at the edge of her bed. Hilda came over and sat beside her, this smirk on her face "Admit it!"

"Admit what?" Betty feigned ignorance, but her sister knew her looks and could easily see through her. "Admit that you have a crush on your boss!" Hilda stated

Betty rolled her eyes "I do not! Daniel is, I mean… he's my BOSS! Things are completely professional between us"

Hilda raised her eyebrow "Mhm..."

Betty blushed "it is!"

Hilda smirked "Whatever sis, you can't hide anything from me! I could tell yesterday after you told us about him that you liked him."

Betty chewed her lip, nervously. "Um…"

"It's ok, Betty. Just be careful, especially since you're gonna go live with them. You don't want things to get messy"

Betty nodded "I know, Hilda! Besides, I'm not like that! I really want to be there for both of them. I'm not some teenager who can't control her feelings."

"Can you at least admit it?"

"NO!" Betty grinned, Hilda rolled her eyes "Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why are you?" Betty countered.

"Betty!" Hilda pushed her sister, causing Betty to laugh "Fine, I…"

She could see that Hilda was eager to hear her say she liked Daniel, but snickered as she said "I'm not telling you anything!" she teased.

"Betty!" Hilda pushed her causing her to laugh.

Hilda got up to leave "You're no fun!" she left and Betty giggled, but after a moment, sighed and fell to her bed. Her sister was definitely right, she liked Daniel. Now, she just really hoped she COULD actually control her feelings.

She bit her lip as she thought about those spectacular eyes, that smile. Why was the man so freaking handsome? A beep on her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and saw that she got a text from Daniel. Her heart started racing as she sat up eagerly.

She opened the text and smiled as she read it.

 _Thnx 4 all of ur help 2day!_

 _U really R sunshine!_

She blushed, a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She text him back

 _Thank you so much, Daniel!_

 _I had a great day_

She sent her text and her heart skipped a beat when he responded rather quickly.

 _Goodnight Princess Sunshine ;D_

She blushed again, and responded

 _Good Night Black Falcon!_

She got up to get dressed in her pajamas and felt like she was in a daze. How in the world was she going to get through this crush? She just hoped she'd be able to keep things professional.

She flopped on her bed with a sigh. All she knew was, they were definitely going to make her life interesting, that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Daniel walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and the sight of Betty, who instantly made him smile.

"Morning" he walked around the counter and opened the cupboard to get his mug.

Betty smiled brightly "good morning Daniel!"

He grinned "Wow, you're so...colorful!" he said, taking note of her bright orange top and the colorful flower skirt she was wearing. She looked cute.

She blushed "yah...uh, is this ok?"

He looked at her strangely "why wouldn't it be?"

"Wilhelmina told me I was too colorful. Um...I know I'm not the most fashionable, but I can't help it. I like color."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Don't you listen to that bitch! You look great! I think the world needs more color and especially more of your sunshine powers!" he teased. She giggled, blushing "Thanks"

He smiled as she took the mug from him and poured some coffee into it; she started to prepare it with the cream and sugar.

He watched her and couldn't keep his smile back. She had on her glasses and her hair was down, with a few twists. He took in her look again and smirked. She was so cute!

He surprisingly dug the bright orange of her top and the colorful flowers on the pencil skirt she was wearing. He would never imagine so much color on someone could look good, but she somehow seemed to make it work. It suited her.

Betty felt flutters in her stomach as she felt Daniel was watching her. She finished and held out the coffee to him and he smiled as he started to take it. Their hands brushed and there was static.

Her eyes met his and she smiled at him.

He grinned "thanks Betty." he took a sip of his coffee, smiling once he tasted it. Its sweetness made him think about how sweet she was. "This is good" he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

She smiled "I'm glad you like it. So... I was making a grilled cheese sandwich for DJ. Would you like me to make you one for lunch today?" she asked

He grinned "How about you let _me_ treat you for lunch today" he suggested. She smiled "Ok"

He noticed a suitcase next to the couch in the living room "How was packing? Would you need help getting more of your things?"

"No, I'm really not bringing anything more than clothing and some of my books and a few other stuff, but I think I'll have everything else I need here. I just have a few more things, but I'm fine to get that stuff later."

He smiled "Ok, I'm so glad you decided to come stay with us."

She smiled "That was so nice of you to even offer for me to stay here."

"It seemed like it would make things easier, especially considering you'd be working with me in the day and then with DJ in the evening. I wouldn't want you to get worn out and quit on me just when I get used to your sunshine!" he teased.

She blushed "right. Um...so, which room should I get?"

He shrugged, his smile still present "Whatever room you want. I'm positive you will love the one on the top floor the most, though, especially since it overlooks the courtyard and I know how much you loved it; it's also the biggest room besides mine."

She nodded, with a smile "Thank you so much, Daniel!"

He nodded "You're most definitely welcome" he said, and that caused Betty to feel butterflies. "So, how was convincing your family to stay with me and DJ?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too problematic for her.

She shrugged "It was ok. My sister flipped out and thought I was crazy, but my nephew was so excited and said he was jealous of me. He is like a really big fan of you, apparently." she giggled and he laughed "My dad is a little worried just because I'm living with someone he doesn't know."

"I don't mind if he wants to come meet me and DJ. I'd love to meet your family"

"Really?"

He nodded "yeah, sure."

She bit her lip, but said "um...would it be ok, if maybe, they came over for dinner this weekend?"

He nodded "sure, that would be great! Um...I'll order in, though, so you don't have to worry about burning the kitchen, I mean cooking!" he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" she stated with a smile, despite her rosy cheeks.

He grinned.

"Thank you! My family can be really overprotective sometimes"

He shrugged "it's ok"

DJ walked into the kitchen with his backpack and still looked a little sleepy, but said "Hi miss Betty"

"Hey, good morning DJ! Did you sleep ok?"

He shrugged. Betty smiled "I think you stay up too late playing games. You should try to sleep a bit earlier so you're not as tired in the morning" she suggested.

He shrugged "maybe"

She smirked "Want anything to eat?"

He nodded "Do we have cereal?"

She nodded "Definitely! I wasn't sure which kind you liked so I got a few different ones" she opened a cupboard that had the three different cereals.

DJ walked over and picked out the cinnamon toast crunch "This is my favorite!" he said happily, seeming to wake up a bit more.

She and Daniel laughed. He made his cereal and sat down to eat.

"What about you?" Betty asked. Daniel shook his head "Nah, I'm more of a bagel in the morning guy, I guess." he stated playfully.

"Oh, sorry, I don't think I got bagels"

He shook his head, smiling "That's ok, Betty. We can make a stop on the way. There's a spot that's close to Meade. They have all kinds of pastries and these awesome cinnamon twisty things and bagels, and great coffee."

She and DJ laughed at how excited he was about the pastries.

He smirked "I can get you something from there if you like"

She smiled "Thanks"

Nearly half an hour later, they were dropping DJ off to school. As he was getting out of the car Betty said "Hey, good luck on your test today, DJ"

He nodded with a smile "Thanks Betty! Bye Papa!" DJ was leaving when Daniel said "Hold on a second there buddy!" Daniel got out of the car and pulled his son in for a hug "Dad" DJ exclaimed in embarrassment, trying to push him away, worried that his friends might see.

"Come on, give me a hug! You're going to grow up and never hug me again and I want all the hugs I can get now!" Daniel stated playfully.

DJ rolled his eyes and hugged him "You are silly, papa!"

Betty watched them with a smile. Daniel was an amazing father to DJ, and she loved seeing how they interacted with one another. Despite DJ teasing his dad and playing pranks, she could see how much he loved him. "Bye Dad!" DJ laughed as he ran off.

When Daniel got back in the car, she looked at him with a smile

He glanced at her, and she smiled more "You are such a great dad to DJ"

He smiled "Thanks, I try my best. I know I mess up a lot, though. I'm not really all that good at discipline like my dad was. He was always really hard on me, and favored my brother Alex in everything! He was the 'golden child' and could do no wrong in my dad's book. I was the screw up. Nothing I did ever seemed to make my dad happy."

Betty listened as he told her of his past.

He sighed "For the first few years I had DJ my dad would constantly remind me how reckless I was and how I needed to grow up and take responsibility, blah, blah, blah. Even when I did take responsibility for DJ, he still gave me a hard time.

...I made a promise to myself that I would make sure DJ knew how much I loved him, and treat him how I wished my dad treated me when I was a kid. I want DJ to know that even though I'm his dad, I'm his friend, too"

Betty smiled and nodded "I know for a fact that DJ loves you and sees you that way. I think the reason why he pushed all those other nannies away was because he wanted to see you more"

Daniel nodded "Yah, I know! I try to cut back on work, but things have been so crazy for me. I don't know what all you know about me, but not only did my dad die from a heart attack and my mom get thrown into prison, my brother ran off to Paris and left me to deal with the whole company by myself and not only that, I actually have a half-brother my mom hid from all of us, and you know WIlhelmina is making my life way more dramatic than it needs to be, and I also have to approve a new magazine, and restructure the whole company to work more efficiently, and trying to balance all that with being there for my son has been really difficult."

"Well now you have me to help with all that!" She said with a bright smile.

He nodded with a bright smile of his own "Yeah, and I am so grateful! You have already made my life better in just the one day. I'm certain with you by my side we can accomplish everything together."

She nodded "thanks"

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one helping me"

She shrugged "For giving me a chance to work with you at Meade. I know you didn't have to do that just for me to be DJ's nanny, but you did because you knew how much I wanted to work there"

He smiled "there is something special about you, Betty. I got that from knocking into you with my coffee." he teased.

She laughed, blushing. He smiled and said "Not only that, I can see that DJ likes you, even if he won't admit it yet" he teased. She laughed, knowing he was referring to DJ's comment about liking her when they went for ice cream.

"Hell, the fact that you stayed despite his silly antics says something about you"

"What?" she asked, intrigued, wondering what he thought about her.

He smiled "You don't give up, even when there is a challenge. You're incredibly patient and kind and positive."

And not to mention, a total badass in how you deal with his crap and use it to your advantage!" he said playfully.

She laughed "Thanks Daniel. That's...really awesome that you think that about me"

They made it into Meade after making that stop for the coffee and bagel, and a chocolate frosting donut for Betty. "Thanks again for the donut" she said as she took another bite as they walked into the elevator.

He nodded with a smile "Sure. No problem"

After some time they got settled in the office, Daniel walked up to Betty's desk and said "Hey, so just a heads up the accountant for Mode is heading up here so we can go over the documents before our meeting with Wilhelmina. I think his name is Harry or Harold."

Betty nodded "Ok"

He smirked "I can't wait to take down her fake 'you know what' and see the look on her face once she sees you with me!"

She smirked this time "I think you are trying to get me killed"

He laughed "Definitely not! You're on team Daniel now and no one messes with you! Not even evil divas like Wilhelmina!"

Betty smiled, finding it cute how protective he seemed, but said "You do know I was joking, right?"

He nodded "I know, but it doesn't make what I said any less true."

"Well, thank you Daniel! I'm happy to be on Team Daniel"

"Yah!" he held his hand up for her to high five. She giggled and smacked his hand playfully. "You're really into high fives, huh?"

He shrugged, but smiled sheepishly. She giggled, finding him so adorable.

Despite Daniel's assurance that he wouldn't let anyone mess with her, she was still a little nervous about their meeting with Wilhelmina. She was a very intimidating woman.

After some time of checking Daniel's emails and taking a few calls, someone walked up to her desk. He was rather tall, was wearing glasses and a red sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt, and a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Henry Grubstick, Mode's financial accountant. I'm here to meet with Mr. Meade."

"Oh! Yes" she held back a laugh, think how off Daniel was about his name and said "hi Henry, I'm Betty Suarez, Daniel's assistant." she smiled warmly, and he smiled and adjusted his glasses as he said "Hi Miss Suarez, I didn't think Mr. Meade had an assistant."

She shook her head "He didn't actually. Today is only my second day."

He smiled and said "Oh wow, some fiasco you dropped into."

She nodded with a small smile "It could have been worse. I could actually be working for her. I originally interviewed with Wilhelmina but she thought I was too happy and colorful for her, so... she didn't hire me."

"Well, if you ask me, color looks great on you." She smiled, but her eyes grew wide when he blurted "You look pretty! I mean...it's pretty...on you." he looked embarrassed at his slip, and Betty bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Thanks" she finally said. He shot her a bright smile that she found rather cute.

He adjusted his glasses again and said "You know, in China and Japan, orange is used to symbolize happiness and love" he stated

"Oh...that's nice" she smiled

He nodded and said "Bright colors like red, orange, yellow, pink, white, and blue are known to reflect warmth, happiness, excitement and positivity."

She listened to him in amusement, wondering how he knew these things.

"And did you know the human eye has the ability to see nearly 7 million colors?" he stated

"Wow! I had no idea!" she exclaimed in fascination.

"If you ever want to mimic the colors of the rainbow you can use a prism to refract light and create your own rainbow"

She laughed "Wow! How do you know all that?" she asked in wonder.

He shrugged and shot her that smile of his and said "It's just something I know"

She laughed "Right"

"Actually, I like to learn random facts about things. You never know when it can be useful in conversation" he smiled, adjusting his glasses again.

She laughed, finding him cute, a little dorky, but she knew she could be just as dorky sometimes, especially when she was really excited about something. She smiled at him, thinking he seemed rather nice, not like the people she met at Mode and the few in passing that gave her judgy looks.

Daniel had been sitting at his desk preparing the documents with the numbers for the accountant, when he glanced out of his office to see some nerdy looking guy talking to Betty, and whatever he was talking about made her laugh a few times.

He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly had the urge to push that guy as far away as he could from his Betty!

Shit!

 _His Betty?_

Since when had she become _his_ Betty?

He took a breath, but headed out and said "Hey, are you that Mode accountant, Harold? We really have to get to work! We have to meet with Wilhelmina in an hour! Betty, you know how important this is! There's no time to mess around!" he stated in a curt tone, and realized how mean he sounded, especially when Betty looked at him with a surprised and confused look, and a slight hurt expression.

He felt like such an ass for speaking to her like that.

"Um...sorry Daniel...This is _Henry_!" she stated, clarifying what his actual name was.

"Henry, come in and we can sort this all out"

Betty stood up "Daniel, do you need me to help with-"

"No, we can take care of it!" Daniel cut her off before she had a chance to even finish her question. She looked at him in confusion, as he led Henry into his office. She noticed Henry glance between them and she felt embarrassed that Daniel spoke to her like that, especially in front of someone.

Daniel glanced at her before he walked in, a fleeting apologetic look in his eyes.

She wondered what happened. Why did he seem so upset all the sudden? And was so mean to her? He didn't want her to help now?

She frowned and sat back down, feeling confused and upset that he spoke to her the way he did.

When Daniel walked into his office and took a seat in his chair, he glanced out to see Betty at her desk looking upset. He felt like shit! How could he make her feel bad like that? He didn't know why he got so upset at her for talking to this nerdy Henry guy.

It just bothered him to see her laughing and smiling with someone other than him.

He sighed and said "Uh...Henry, was it?"

Henry adjusted his glasses and nodded "Yes, Mr. Meade"

"You can call me Daniel. Let's get started, ok"

Betty sat at her desk while Daniel and Henry were working on the records for Mode. She sighed as she stared at her computer, trying not to let how Daniel acted bother her.

She glanced into his office to see them working and felt upset that she wasn't in there helping, especially since she and Daniel were supposed to be a team. What happened to the so called Team Daniel spiel he made before?

She tried to focus, but she felt she should be in there. She sighed.

It was nearly half hour later, as she'd gotten up to put a file away, when Henry stepped out of Daniel's office. "See you around Miss Suarez" he said kindly, shooting her that friendly smile of his.

She smiled "Sure...but it's Betty"

He smiled brighter and nodded "Betty…um…" he glanced into Daniel's office and back to her and said "Sorry if I got you in trouble or something" he stated quietly.

She frowned only slightly and said "Thanks for stopping by to help Daniel"

He nodded "Sure. Bye. Good luck with Ms. Slater! Hope you have a colorful day" he said with a playful smile.

She nodded with a genuine smile "Thanks. You too"

When Henry walked away, Daniel stepped out of his office, but she didn't look at him, still feeling annoyed at how he treated her earlier.

He sighed deeply "Betty, I am so sorry!"

She shook her head, but didn't look at him, pretending that whatever was on her screen deserved her undivided attention. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed "Betty...please look at me! I...don't know what came over me!"

She finally glanced to him and said "Why were you so mean to me? I thought we were a team! I don't know what I did to make you so mad? Just because I was being nice to that accountant? It's my job! That was so rude what you did! You didn't only embarrass me, but you were a real jerk to him too!" she stated, not sure how she had the balls to talk to him like that, but she didn't want Daniel to think he could treat her that way.

He looked down feeling like he got punched in the chest. He really hated seeing this judgy and disappointed look from her.

He took a breath and said "Look, please come in and help me"

She was still upset and said "I thought you didn't want my help"

He sighed again "Betty...I'm sorry. We are a team! You're the only person I want on my team!"

She still looked upset. Seeing her without that signature bright smile of hers made him feel bad and before he knew it he walked around her desk and hugged her. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and confusion.

He felt her stiffen and could tell she was confused by his behavior.

She placed her hands to his shoulders and pulled away slightly "Daniel… are you...ok? Is there something wrong with your mom? Or is this really just about Wilhelmina? You don't need to worry about her, you can take her. Don't let her get to you"

He finally released her and ran his hand nervously through his hair "Uh...I don't know...I guess… can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him and said "Yes"

He smiled and said "Great! I'm so sorry, Betty!"

She laughed "Fine, but you owe me a dessert at lunch now!" she teased. He grinned and nodded "Sure thing! Now, please come in here and help me with this! I can't take down Wilhelmina without you!"

She nodded with a smile and followed him in, still a little confused over his odd behavior, but decided to let it go for the time being. They prepared all the documents and what they were going to say to her for the next half hour and it felt like they were back to their easy-going dynamic.

When they walked into the elevator to head into Mode, Daniel looked to her with a smile and said "Did I tell you how lucky I am you're on my team?"

She smirked "Yes, but I think you need to convince me again"

He grinned "well, I am so glad you are on Team Daniel, Betty!"

She held her hand up for him to smack "Let's take her down!" she said with a mischievous smirk. He nodded and high fived her "Heck yah!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**

Hi my friends!  
I am so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. Things have been so crazy and busy for me! and I found that when I did have some time to write I felt a bit uninspired, but I have not forgotten about you or my stories.

Here is a lengthy chapter to make up for the delay! I should be able to have the next chapter up perhaps tomorrow night sometime, too! =) It's mostly written. =P

For entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As soon as Daniel and Betty stepped into the elevator and it started, Daniel glanced at Betty quickly, glad that she was on his side again. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

He caught her glance to him and look away. He looked to her with a grin and she looked to him with a smile "What?" she asked with a laugh that did something to his heart.

He smiled "I'm so happy you forgave me. I am so sorry for my behavior before. You've become really important to me, and I wouldn't want to do something to hurt you." he said somewhat nervously.

Her eyes met his and the smile that she sent him made his heart warm. "Aw, thanks Daniel. It's kind of hard not to forgive you" she said before she looked ahead.

He smirked "Oh ya? Why is that?"

She chewed her lip and glanced to him "Your eyes!"

He laughed "my eyes?"

She blushed "For starters! AND that smile!"

He grinned brightly and she blushed brighter. "SEE! You're too charming!" she couldn't believe the things she told him! What was wrong with her? Her brain seemed to not work properly when she was around him.

He laughed "Well thank you, Miss Suarez! That is very flattering of you to say!"

She laughed, her cheeks rosy.

He leaned close to her and said in a lower voice "Though, I have to say, YOU Miss Saurez are quite the charmer, yourself. With your sparkling radiant and purely positive personality! And _THAT_ _smile_!" he said with a grin.

She smiled, her heart fluttering at how adorably sexy he was. She wished there wasn't so much at stake between them or else she was sure she'd do something totally impulsive and possibly very stupid. "Shouldn't we be discussing Wilhelmina" she stated, trying to calm down her crazy thoughts and keep things professional.

He rolled his eyes "that witch! I'm so sick of her! But yeah...maybe you're right." he took a breath, and she asked "are you nervous?"

He sighed "A little!"

She smiled "you got this! I am right here on your side. Even if she decides to kill me"

He smiled "I promise I will not let that witch near you"

She smirked "we can take her down together"

He nodded "Definitely"

Once they made it shortly to the Mode floor, they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway toward the round orange reception desk, the girl at the desk quickly noticing Daniel and acknowledging him "Hey there, hottie." she said seductively. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" she winked at him.

Daniel rolled his eyes " why do you still flirt with me?! I thought you liked Tyler. "

She grinned "Hell yeah I do! We are going out to dinner tonight!"

He shook his head. "Is he here today?" he asked curiously.

She nodded with a seductive smirk "Mmmm yah...he's getting a fitting. I was trying to watch but that stupid Christina kicked me out!"

"Good for her" he teased and she rolled her eyes "ha-hah"

Betty watched them, feeling a bit awkward, noticing there had obviously been something between them at some point. She felt suddenly jealous, and decided to make herself known. "Hi Amanda" Betty said, remembering her name from the last time she was here.

Amanda looked to her "You again? What are you doing here? Didn't Wilhelmina say bye bye to the four eyes?"

"Amanda! Cut that crap out! Betty is my assistant!" Daniel interjected and both Betty and Amanda looked at him in surprise. "What? She's YOUR assistant? Since when?"

He nodded with a smile "Since Wilhelmina was blind to see how amazing Betty was. She's not only my assistant, I hired her to help me out with DJ. She's his nanny, too! So you better be nice to her"

Amanda glanced at Betty shooting her a slight glare, and Betty felt a bit embarrassed at Daniel's protectiveness over her. "Fine... _Betty_. What are you two doing here?"

"We have a meeting with Wilhelmina! She's been stealing money from Mode for her plastic ass!" Daniel stated in annoyance.

Amanda smirked "Oo, good luck!"

"Come on, we better get going, Betty. " he said and gently placed his hand to her back to lead her around the desk. She felt butterflies at his touch, but tried to remain calm and professional as she said "Bye Amanda. See you around"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she watched them walk away, but quickly smirked and picked up her phone to text Marc that he was in for a show.

They were at the end of the hallway when Betty looked to him and said "She sure was flirty with you"

Daniel laughed "Yah, she does that with everyone! I'm sure if she was friends with you she'd hit on you at some point, too!"

Betty laughed at that, but said "Were you two... together?" she knew she shouldn't be asking such a question. It wasn't any of her business, but he laughed and said "definitely not! We went out a few times and we had fun, but...well, I knew she wasn't the woman for me. She's fun and all, but we're better off as friends, besides I saw her and my half brother Tyler and they seemed to have some crazy intense chemistry."

She nodded, her thoughts wandering to the interactions she had with Daniel, and felt she and Daniel had some crazy intense chemistry of their own, at least she felt that way. She wasn't sure if Daniel noticed or felt it.

"Speaking of him, maybe when we're through here we'll stop by the Closet and you can meet him" he stated snapping her back to reality.

She nodded "Sure. So... you two are ok with each other?" she asked, as they were nearing Wilhelmina's office.

He stopped and said "At first, not really. I was totally pissed at my mom for keeping him a secret from me for twenty eight years, and I thought he was nothing but a smelly cowboy but...well, I hung out with him and it was pretty cool. I guess I should be happy I'll still have a brother even after my brother Alex comes back as my sister, huh?" he said with a smirk.

She laughed in understanding "true"

He smiled "Now, come on, let's take this witch down. You sure you're still on my side?" he asked and she nodded quickly "definitely. Team Daniel" she held her hand up and he grinned smacking her hand. He so adored her.

He shook his head and started for Wilhelmina's office, taking a breath as he walked up to Marc's desk.

"Well, well if it isn't Prince Charming and the ballsy woman! So, it's true. You hired this one."

"Cut that shit out Marc! Keep your snarky comments to yourself! Her name is Betty, ok! Trust me, you're gonna want to remember!"

Marc looked at him in surprise at how protective and authoritative he was over this 'Betty'. He'd never seen the man be so assured, and damn if it wasn't hot.

He glanced to _Betty_ "Wilhelmina is going to kill someone today" he stated vaguely, knowing how angry she was going to be to see Betty back, and with Daniel, no less.

"Well, then you better stay out of her way once we're through with her" Daniel shot back.

Marc watched Daniel walk past into Wilhelmina's office. As Betty started to follow him in Marc smirked "Good luck... fireball. Wilhelmina doesn't take too kindly to anyone getting in the way of what she wants" he warned.

"I'm only here to help Daniel"

He smiled somewhat slyly "And that is exactly what I mean!"

Betty took a breath and headed in feeling nervous, knowing from the very brief moment she interacted with Wilhelmina and Daniel's stories of his own interactions with the woman that she was not a woman who could be easily appeased.

Wilhelmina picked her head up from her desk to see none other than Daniel Meade walking in with a curious smug smile on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't dear Danny Meade" Wilhelmina smirked as he walked in further.

"Cut the crap Wilhelmina, I'm in no mood to play games with you. I'm sick of you treating me like I'm some idiot. In fact, I'm smart enough to realize a good asset when I see one"

"What are you blabbering on about, Meade?"

He smirked as Betty walked in at the perfect moment.

"You remember Betty Suarez, don't you?" he saw the look of surprise in the wicked fashion witch's eyes and the glare that crossed her face.

"What on earth is she doing here? I thought I made it clear to you that you don't belong at Mode, Betsy!"

Betty was about to speak when Daniel cut in.

"Her name is _Betty_! And _SHE_ is my new assistant. I'll have you know, you are the one who's an idiot to pass her up. She is amazing!" He said with a smile causing Betty to feel nervous as Wilhelmina's eye seemed to twitch in anger, despite how flattered Betty was at how much Daniel seemed to value her.

Wilhelmina stood up, her hands clenching the desk as she rose. "Well, it seems I underestimated you, Betty." she acknowledged with her eyebrow raised.

Wilhelmina was furious that this pesky Betty found her way back and with her enemy, no less!

'You sure did, because she was smart enough to figure out that you were stealing money from Mode for your plastic ass and fake smile!" He stated.

Wilhelmina visibly became angrier. The grip she had on the table so tight they were sure it would start to break under her grasp. 'You think you can just come into my office accusing me of such a thing! You have no proof!" She stated and stood up straight standing her ground and staring Betty down.

"Actually, the proof was in the past two issues of Mode and the reports you provided us...um" Betty stated, but could feel the anger bubbling over in the diva. 'uh...Ms. Slater" Betty added nervously.

Daniel smirked "we called the clinic in Rio for your ass and the spa in Manhattan for your lousy Botox to confirm it, so don't even try to deny it!" He grinned.

Wilhelmina was more than furious but she was not going to let these fools win. She smirked and said "there's nothing you can do about it. The money is gone!"

"That is where you're wrong, Wilhelmina. Either you do every single thing I request of you or I get your ass in jail"

Wilhelmina laughed. "My father is a state senator. Nothing you can do would keep me locked up!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I will have my demands to you by the end of the day!"

She laughed "demands?"

"Yes, demands! You're damn lucky I'm not firing your plastic ass out of Mode. You're going to listen to me for a change. I'm done having you boss me around! And I'm done with your scheming and plotting. In fact, I'm enlisting Betty here to oversee Mode until I can trust that you won't screw me over!"

Both Betty and Wilhelmina looked at him in surprise, Betty reflecting anxiousness and Wilhelmina anger.

"I hope your ass was worth it!" he said with a taunting smirk. She glared at him, while Daniel started to leave, but looked back to her with a smirk and said "oh, and one last thing...I am going to get every last penny back that you stole!"

"Well, good luck returning my ass!" She fumed as he started walking out, with Betty following as Wilhelmina screamed in anger.

"Aaahhhhh MARC!"she screeched, then picked up the vase at the edge of her desk and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter in hundreds of pieces.

Damn them! How dare they waltz in here threatening her. She will show them she is not to be trifled with.

That Betty chose sides with the wrong person! She couldn't believe she found her way back and with Meade! UGH!

As Daniel and Betty stepped out and saw Marc staring at them in surprise , Daniel smirked. "Good luck to you, Marc! I think you're gonna need it! She doesn't look too happy."

Marc took his inhaler out and took a big puff of air. Betty bit her lip, feeling sorry for Marc dealing with the aftermath of Wilhelmina's anger, and more than likely wrath.

"Marc!" Wilhelmina called once more.

"Prada, help me! Damn you, Meade!" Marc took another puff and scurried in.

As soon as they were far enough away from Wilhelmina's office, Daniel and Betty both let out big breaths and laughed.

Daniel hugged her quickly and said "you're amazing, Betty! Did you see the look on her face when she saw that you worked for me? I think I saw her eye twitch. And oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen her look so out of control. That was amazing!"

Betty giggled, finding his excitement amusing."I hardly did or said anything"

He grinned and nodded "Oh, but you most definitely did. You're like my secret weapon. I feel like I finally have an upper hand over her, thanks to you!"

"She was really angry. Did you hear her scream? And I think she threw something. I heard glass shatter as we left" Betty stated as she glanced back toward her office.

He grinned "that's awesome!"

Betty giggled, but then got serious "Daniel, are you sure about having me oversee Mode? I'm hardly experienced in this stuff! I don't know anything about fashion, you know that! And not to mention Wilhelmina _will_ kill me!"

He shook his head "Betty, I'm serious about this! I need someone I can trust to look over Mode and especially Wilhelmina! All I'm asking is you to pop in on occasion on some of the meetings (features, cover, stories) and maybe from now on check the budget and records and see if they add up to the issue. At least for a bit until I can trust that witch to not screw me and my company over! Is that ok?"

She made the mistake of looking in his eyes, which were bright and blue and filled with hope and trust. How could she possibly refuse him? She wasn't sure she could, even if she wanted to. She sighed defeatedly and said "Ok. BUT, you definitely owe me!"

He hugged her and said "Yes! Definitely! I'll get you two desserts at lunch today!"

She giggled and sighed as he let go of her to see his purely happy charming smile that she was coming to adore. More than her own life it seemed. How could he manage to take her out of her comfort zone and do all these things she never thought she would do. It was certainly thrilling to work with someone whose life was so filled with such dramatic challenges.

She was broken away from her thoughts to the charming sound of his voice again. "Hey, now, let's see if we can find my brother?"

She nodded as he led the way. She was sure she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to. She smiled as she glanced at him, looking so incredibly charming. She felt a bout of butterflies surface as he glanced to her with a smile of his own.

When Marc scurried into Wilhelmina's office, the woman he admired was seething! He didn't think he'd ever seen her so angry before. Quite frankly it was frightening.

"Can you believe that imbecil?! Oh, I am the last person he wants to have on his bad side! And that damn pesky BETTY! AHH!" she picked up a small glass paperweight and threw it against the wall having it break on contact again resulting in a shattering sound that instantly put Marc under another stint of anxiety.

He picked up his inhaler and took a puff before he walked over "Now, Wilhelmina, she is so not even worth being annoyed at! Have you seen her?! She looks like a garden threw up on her!" he commented on her ensemble with the bright colorful floral skirt she was wearing. Though he had to admit, despite her taste in using every color of the rainbow she was looking quite fashionable. He remembered seeing a similar skirt at fashion week a year ago.

Heck, he was sure if she ditched those lame glasses, and wore some makeup and styled her hair she would be quite the beauty! What the heck was he even thinking? She was their enemy right now! ...well...Wilhelmina's.

He shook his head and came around to Wilhelmina.

"I can't believe he put that stupid Betty in charge of overseeing me! Like I'm some kind of child! She doesn't know a thing about fashion! Look at her! And how in the world did she find her way back!? And with Daniel no less! MARC!"

"I'm right here!" he said, shielding his ears from her screaming. She smirked "I need you to find out as much as you can about this pesky Betty! There must be something about her we can use as leverage" she said slyly.

"I'm on it, Wili!" he said and turned around, slipping his inhaler out and taking a puff. Oh hell, this was not good, he thought to himself. Any time Wilhelmina wanted deets on someone it was used for less than innocent purposes. Not that he was a saint or anything.

However, there was something about this damned Betty that made him sort of admire her. Especially for sticking up for herself. No one ever stood up in front of Wilhelmina and stood up to her.

Hell, he was jealous that she somehow managed to land a great job without even trying. He'd worked with Wilhelmina for 4 years now and she still gave him a hard time and she practically made him her flying monkey just to get even a chance at being Mode's Creative Director.

Of course, he truly loved Wilhelmina! She was his Queen, but there were moments that he was less than proud of in his time working with the fashion goddess he adored.

He took a breath and decided to look up this Betty and see what she was about.

Daniel had led Betty to the Closet "So, this here is the infamous Mode closet, where all the madness happens."

Betty's eyes grew wide seeing all the designer clothing displayed around and how large it was "Wow!"

Daniel's phone started ringing. He picked his phone out and said "Sorry, Betty I have to take this. Just look for my brother or Christina, she's the seamstress. I'll be right back, okay?" he said and she nodded as she walked in more and just as she did, someone rounded the corner and knocked into her.

"Oh, pardon me Miss, I should've been payin' more attention. Are you alright?" the man asked as he steadied her. She looked at him and her throat closed up as she nodded, finally responding and said "Oh no it's, it's ok. I'm sorry" she stammered at the handsome stranger that knocked into her.

Geez, were all the men that worked around here so handsome?

He had striking blue eyes and a charming smile that could easily make any girl fall for him. Quite like one other incredibly handsome man she knew. All his striking features clicked and she looked at him in realization. "You must be... Tyler?" she asked in wonder.

His blue eyes shined as he shot her a charming smile and said "That I am. And who might you be, darlin?" he asked curiously, causing her to blush at him stepping a bit closer to her, his smile getting even more dreamy, his southern accent quite charming.

Just as she was about to answer, Daniel cut in, placing his hand to his brother's chest and pushed him back as he said " _She_ is _my_ assistant! Don't go hitting on her! Isn't Amanda enough for you?"

Tyler laughed as he said "I was just bein' nice to the pretty lady! Don't go getting all jealous of me again!" he teased. Daniel rolled his eyes, while Betty looked to Tyler again and said "My name is Betty Suarez. It's nice to finally meet you Tyler! Daniel's told me a bit about you"

He smirked at her, causing her to bite her lip. "Has he now, Miss Suarez? I sure hope he's told you nice things about me, but knowin' Danny here, I'm not so sure." he stated playfully as he glanced to Daniel who rolled his eyes again.

Betty laughed and said "Well, he's only told me you're his half brother"

"Well, then, it's a pleasure to meet you, cutie pie" he stated with a wink causing Daniel to glare at him and Betty to blush, surprise filling her at his flirtation. She was even more surprised when Daniel punched his shoulder and said "Cut that out, South Dakota!"

Tyler laughed in amusement. "I'm just messin with ya, New York! I'm not tryin' to steal your little miss over here." he said with a playful smirk.

Betty bit her lip, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the way they were acting over her. Was Daniel jealous of Tyler flirting with her? Or was he just being protective of her like he has been before?

"Daniel, can I speak to you a minute?" she asked as she stepped away, allowing him to follow her over. He looked at her and she looked at him, her eyes silently questioning his actions, but she figured to ask and said "Daniel, you really don't have to be so protective of me. I can certainly take care of myself. I'm not some little girl!"

He smiled "believe me, I know that, Betty. I just...I can't help it! Something just overtakes me when I see anyone mess with you. No one messes with Daniel's girl!" he stated and his eyes grew wide at how that sounded. "Uh...I just mean...what I mean is...uh, not that you're my...uh...wow, I'm sorry"

She chewed her lip, but then laughed and said "No one should be allowed to be as charming as you are, Daniel"

He grinned brightly at the fact that she wasn't freaked out or offended by his remark. She was so freaking cute. He was finding it harder to not find her totally and utterly adorable. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Uh...sorry about my idiotic brother flirting with you. He's making fun of me because when he first got here, I was so pissed, and I admit a little jealous, that he was becoming my mom's favorite or something. I hated that!"

She smiled, at seeing him blush at his admission. "Uh...I guess, it still annoys me when he comes around and seduces everyone with that damn southern cowboy crap he has going on!"

She laughed "you don't have to worry, I'm still on team Daniel" she stated playfully. He laughed, glad they were able to joke around about stuff like this.

Tyler walked up to them and said "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I'm gonna get goin" a smirk on his face, causing them both to blush and look at each other embarrassed at his comment, but then he took Betty's hand and said "pleasure meeting you miss Betty. Hope to be seein' you around" he shot her a wink and left with a laugh before Daniel decided to hurt him again.

Daniel looked to Betty nervously "Uh-that was...I'm sorry about...uh" what the hell was wrong with him? He never gets tongue-tied and nervous over anyone. But clearly Betty wasn't just anyone. She was...special.

He sighed "Uh… let's see if we can find Christina" he said as he started walking into the Closet more. Betty let out a breath, feeling flustered at what was going on between them. She'd never felt this way about anyone before.

"Huh, she's not here. I'm sure she'll be back here soon, if you wanna look around."

"We can come back some other time?" she suggested. He shrugged "I have a feeling you'd really like her. She's sort of wacky. She's from Scotland. She's pretty nice for the most part, but can be pretty brazen at times" he laughed "uh...I have to admit, sometimes I have no idea what she's saying to me"

She laughed "Ok...we'll stick around a bit, then" she started to look around at the glamorous and fashionable clothing displayed knowing she would never be able to afford any of these clothes or, heck, they probably didn't even come in her size, she thought, seeing some models walk in that were as thin as a plank.

She sighed and walked over to a desk that had a bunch of illustrations laying about. She picked one up and admired it. It was stunning. Not like anything that was here. It was so beautiful.

Daniel stood by leaning back against the wall watching Betty look around. He noticed her pick up Christina's sketches, her eyes shining. She was so beautiful.

Betty looked through a few other illustrations when someone came rushing in holding a bunch of dresses "Oh would you eat something for heaven's sake! You're wasting away to a bloody pick!" a scottish woman's voice rang through as she ushered a model in who was wearing a very slinky, pink dress.

Betty watched the woman, who she was sure was that Christina Daniel had told her about, interact with the models in amusement.

She came over letting out a frustrated sigh, but when she noticed Betty her eyes grew bright "Oh, and who 're you, dear? Finally they send me someone who will actually hold the garments up! This will look bloody smashing on you" she said pulling her arm and handing her a stunning red dress, causing Daniel to chuckle at the misunderstanding, and Betty to blush and feel flustered and stammer as she said "Oh, uh I'm not, I mean I'm no, I'm not a"

"Oh, go on and try it on!" the woman said shoving her in the direction of the dressing room and smacking her bottom to push her over.

Betty's eyes grew wide as she turned around "I'm sorry, I'm not a model. I'm Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade's assistant" she finally managed to say, feeling embarrassed, especially since Daniel had simply watched the whole display with an amused grin on his face and didn't even bother to help her out.

The woman's eyes grew wide in realization of what she did. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, luv! Yir Daniel's assistant, you say?" she asked glancing to Daniel, who nodded with a delighted grin.

"Um…" Betty blushed and nodded, her cheeks rosy in embarrassment.

The woman laughed and said "Oh thank heavens he finally hired someone!" she hugged Betty and Betty laughed and hugged her; she glanced to Daniel who rose his eyebrow silently suggesting that he was correct in his description of the woman.

"It's nice to meet you Miss um…?" Betty started as she pulled back, when the woman took her hand and said "Christina Mckinney! This is my madness!" she stated gesturing to the Closet and the models who had walked past.

Betty smiled "It's nice to meet you, Christina. Are these your drawings?" Betty asked as she walked over to the desk where she'd been looking at the beautiful fashion designs.

Christina nodded, "That they are"

Betty's smile grew brighter "They are beautiful! You're so talented!"

"Thank you, luv. It's more of crazy dream of mine. It's nothing!" she said as she started to tidy up her desk, but Betty shook her head "No, it's not crazy! Your designs are beautiful! I'm sure you'll be an amazing designer some day! You can't give up on your dream!"

Christina smiled and looked to Daniel who smiled back. "Where did you find this gem?"

Daniel grinned "believe it or not, at the Mode elevator. She actually came here to interview with Wilhelmina, but-"

"Wilhelmina was too daft to see past her ego to give her a chance?" she finished.

Daniel nodded with a laugh "Something like that. Well, luckily for me I spilled coffee on her" he said as he looked to Betty who blushed "we talked a bit and I just knew I needed her! Actually, she's also DJ's nanny"

Christina nodded in understanding. "I also just put her in charge of overseeing Mode for a while until I can trust Wilhelmina not to screw me over" Daniel added.

Christina raised her eyebrow "I'm sure she won't be too happy about that"

Betty bit her lip and nodded "She wasn't. She's kind of...scary"

"She's a bloody witch, she'll either make you 'er flyin monkey or crush yir heart and spirit"

Daniel walked over to Betty and placed his arm around her shoulder and said "I would never let that happen to her"

Betty blushed, her heart racing at Daniel's proximity, his enthralling cologne filling her senses. Christina looked at them with a smirk. "Very good, then, Meade. Hope to see you around more Bet-ty!"

Betty nodded and slipped away from Daniel and hugged the woman. "Thank you so much, Christina! It was great to meet you"

Daniel smiled "See you Christina"

She nodded, but pulled him aside "Don't you lose that one, Meade. She seems like a special young woman"

Daniel nodded in agreement "Believe me, I know that Christina! She's...amazing" Daniel said, trying to steal a glance at Betty, but Christina caught him, and looked at him with a smirk.

His face reddened but he tried to remain cool "Bye. Good luck with the Wicked Witch today!"

Daniel and Betty made it to the elevator, Betty smiled and said "That Christina is so funny! You were right, Daniel. I like her! She's great"

He nodded with a smile. "Yah, we sort of bonded over Wilhelmina treating us like her slaves"

Betty laughed "So, what is the plan for this morning?" she asked wondering what he would want her to do.

He smiled "I am going to be writing my 'demands' to Wilhelmina, and I want you to check my email, if you don't mind, and organize some more. I need you to set up some meetings for me for next week, too. And drop off some documents downstairs in accounting, and then when you come back, we can go to lunch. Sound like a plan?"

She nodded "Great!"

Marc walked over to Amanda's desk and sighed in annoyance "Take a look at this!" he said as he took over Amanda's computer and pulled up Betty's Facebook profile. "There is nothing to work with!"

Amanda laughed at Betty's profile picture of her in this lame looking butterfly costume with her thumbs up, her hair was a mess and she had bushy eyebrows and these hideous braces. "Oh my God, I'm blind! Actually, she's blind!" Amanda laughed. "What on Earth is she wearing?"

Marc rolled his eyes, "She hasn't posted anything in like a year!"

They scrolled through and saw a few pictures of her with her family, an occasional post here and there, a few shares of links. They clicked on one and it was a site full of pictures with cute baby animals. They landed upon a picture of this adorable kitten sitting inside of coffee mug. "Aww!" they exclaimed in unison, but then quickly exited the site.

"Here, let me try something" Amanda took over the keyboard and typed Betty's name in the search engine. Their eyes grew wide when they discovered she had her own site, and saw that it was a blog called 'Be Inspired with Betty'.

"Wow, look how many followers she has!" Amanda stated in surprise seeing she had several thousand followers and lots of comments on her posts.

Marc scrolled through in surprise, realizing how much of an asset this Betty had to be for Daniel. Wilhelmina was going to be so angry when he showed her this site, if he even wanted to show it to her.

Amanda's eyes grew bright "Look, this post is from yesterday!" she clicked on it and they started to read it.

By the time it was noon, Betty had finished the majority of her tasks, and decided to go down to Accounting to drop the documents Daniel needed her to, while he was busy taking a call.

When she finally found the Accounting floor, she walked in, a little confused about where to drop off the documents, when she noticed a familiar face. "Henry!" she called as she saw him walking down the hall across from her. He looked in her direction and a surprised smile crossed his face, and he adjusted his glasses and walked over.

"Betty? What are you doing here?"

She smiled "Daniel needed me to drop these down here, but I'm afraid I'm not sure exactly where"

He nodded and took them from her to see what they were and said "Oh! I can take care of these for you"

She smiled "Thank you"

He looked to her "It's nice to see you again so soon"

She blushed "Thanks"

"So, um, how was your meeting with Ms. Slater?"

"She was so angry! I'm pretty sure I'm her worst enemy right now" she said, causing him to chuckle. "Oh, that's not good"

"Tell me about it! I'm sure she'll decide to kill me"

He smiled "I hope not. I like seeing you"

Betty bit her lip, glancing down, trying not to smile, but he was cute. "I- I better go. Thanks again. Are you sure you got those?"

He nodded with a smile "Yep!"

She nodded with a smile and started to leave when he said "Hey! We're gonna have party down here the weekend before Halloween. You should come."

She smiled "Oh. ok. If I'm not busy"

He nodded "Sure! Of course. See you"

"Bye Henry"

As Betty stepped into the elevator a small smile swept her face. She had two cute guys flirt with her today? She never had guys flirting with her. She was more than sure Tyler was simply doing that to annoy Daniel, though.

Henry seemed...nice. He was cute and charming in his own way.

Her smile got a little brighter. No one was as charming as Daniel though. He was on a whole other level of charm. She felt butterflies, remembering how he put his arm around her before, and how he spoke to her or about her. Whenever he was close to her, she felt like her heart was going to float away. Not to mention, he had such sexy eyes.

What was she thinking?! She realized she was daydreaming about her boss. Her heart started racing at her thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself, Betty!_

When she walked over to her desk she must have been in her own bubble, because she heard Daniel say "Hello, Earth to Betty!"

She shook her head "Oh! Sorry Daniel, I guess I was a bit...distracted" she stated, blushing at where her thoughts had drifted, trying not to look him in the eyes. Those incredibly sexy eyes.

He raised his eyebrow "Distracted?"

"Um…" she blushed not sure what to say, "Uh...Henry invited me to a party for Halloween"

Daniel visibly seemed to get annoyed. "Oh uh...that's...cool, I guess" he said, the frustration he felt when that nerd was here before resurfacing. He had to stay calm or else he was sure he'd upset Betty again. "Look at you...making friends already" he said, trying to be nonchalant.

She nodded with a smile "He seems really nice."

Daniel shrugged "No one is as nice as you"

She smiled "How is your work going?" she asked, trying to be professional again. He sighed "Stressful. Trying to make sure to make it nice enough that she won't totally want to come up here and kill me, and stern enough to actually make her do what I need her to do."

She smiled "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He nodded "How about we take a break and have lunch now?"

She nodded with a smile "Ok"

"So, where would you like to go?" he asked

She shrugged "Wherever you want, Daniel."

"Hmm...Oh, I know this great little french restaurant not too far from Meade. Wanna try it out?"

"Sure. I've never had French food, before"

When they walked into the restaurant, Betty walked alongside Daniel, "Wow, this place is so...fancy" she whispered to him. He chuckled, as they were led to a table with the menus.

The host pulled the chair out for Betty and she looked at him in surprise "Oh, thank you" she said as she took her seat.

"My pleasure, miss" he said with a smile, his green eyes had a little shine. "I'll get you two some water and bread. I hope you have an _enjoyable_ lunch." he placed emphasis on enjoyable, his eyes never leaving hers. "Can I get you anything else?"

Betty blushed, but shook her head, while Daniel glared and said "No, thank you!" his tone curt, clearly annoyed at the audacity of this guy to flirt with Betty. Once he walked away, Daniel rolled his eyes "Can you believe that jerk flirting with you right in front of me? What if you were my girlfriend or wife or something?"

Betty's eyes grew wide in surprise "Um…"

He sighed "Sorry, Betty, uh….I didn't mean...I mean uh...I know we're just...we're only… you know...colleagues…" he stammered nervously.

Betty nodded, biting her lip, but said "I know, you're right, Daniel. That was...well, I've never had anyone even take a second look to me, so it surprised me a bit."

"What? Are you joking Betty? You are really beautiful. You have to know that. Your smile is… uh" he blushed realizing what he was saying, but Betty was listening to him attentively, her eyes seemed to sparkle behind her glasses and he laughed "Uh...man, I just can't seem to hide anything from you, can I?" he said, as he picked up his menu.

Betty bit her lip and picked up her own menu, trying to fight back her want to smile like a clown. She looked to her menu and had absolutely no idea what to get. Everything was literally a different language. She knew some french, but not enough to make out what all the different foods were.

She glanced up to see Daniel was already looking at her "You don't know what to get, do you?"

She shook her head "No, I took French in college, but I'm afraid I don't know about all the food" she stated, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I've lived in France, visited nearly every year, and hear DJ speak it, and I can still barely speak it to save my life."

She laughed "I'm sure you're not that bad"

"I'm worse" he said with a grin causing in her to laugh.

The host came back with their waters and placed the basket of bread down, but before he left he shot Betty a wink. Daniel wanted to seriously punch that asshole. When he finally walked away, Betty giggled "I think he did that just to annoy you"

He rolled his eyes "What an ass!" They both laughed, and when the waiter came over Daniel ordered something for Betty and himself.

They talked for some time, while eating some of the bread in between until their food arrived. Once Betty's plate was placed down and the waiter walked away Betty looked down at her food and had no idea what on earth it was.

Daniel watched Betty with the biggest grin on his face. She was so damn adorable, trying to process what her food was. She picked up her fork and started to pick at the escargot when it slipped and flew off her plate and hit that idiot that was flirting with her as he passed by.

Betty gasped "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she said as she looked back to the guy who got hit by the flying snail. When she looked back to Daniel, and bit her lip in embarrassment, Daniel couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing.

Betty blushed brightly "Daniel! Stop! That's not funny!"

He laughed some more, which caused her to start giggling, seeing that several people around them were watching them with funny looks.

He grinned "You are so freaking adorable, Betty!"

She blushed and leaned toward him "Daniel, what even is this?" she asked in a whisper.

He leaned toward her trying not to laugh, and said "Escargot…essentially... snails."

She made a face "Ew! No wonder my fork practically threw it away. That's not...food" she said, shyly when a waiter walked by and heard her giving her a disapproving look.

Daniel chuckled "Here, wanna try some of my soup. No snails, I promise. It has potatoes, which I know you like."

She looked it over and nodded "Ok"

He smiled and slid the bowl of soup toward her, finding it amusing how she took a small taste and then nodded "mm...ok, I like this" she said, he nodded "good, I guess should have just ordered that for you from the start."

She giggled "I'm sorry, here, Daniel, I don't want to take your food" she started to push the soup toward him again, but he shook his head "don't be silly, Betty. You have it. I'll just order another one when the waiter comes back over."

She smiled "Fine. Thank you"

He smirked as he leaned over and picked up one of the infamous snails and started to bring it to his mouth but couldn't hold back his laugh at the look on her face. "Betty! It's not an alien. You don't actually eat the snail, just what they put inside." he informed, but that didn't seem to comfort her one bit.

Once the waiter came back and they both had their soups, they ate trying not to draw attention to themselves, as several people who had been sitting nearby them kept taking looks at them.

Once they finished their soups, Daniel ordered them desserts. When they arrived Betty's eyes grew bright at seeing the slice of chocolate layered cake "MM! Now this is food!" she said as she picked a spoonful. Daniel smiled as he watched her take a bite of her cake, her eyes growing bright as she moaned in delight "mmm!"

He raised his eyebrow at how...sexy she sounded. He loosened his tie a bit, taking nervous glances around, but no one was paying them any attention. Thank goodness, because he felt the heat rise up his neck.

"mmm...This chocolate is so delicious" she stated, and he noticed a male waiter walk by to hear her, and loosened his own tie.

Daniel smirked, "Uh...Betty…I don't know if you know this, but you sound damn hot eating that cake. You might want to uh...be... quieter" he said with a playful smirk, and his eyebrow raised.

She blushed brightly realizing what he meant "Oh my god, Daniel. I am so sorry!" she was mortified. She had no idea she was so...engrossed in her dessert.

She blushed, feeling so embarrassed. He chuckled "Well, it's safe to say that we've definitely been the most entertaining table here today" he said with a smirk.

She blushed, and he chuckled, the way Betty made him feel was such a breath of fresh air. It'd been a long time since he had so much fun being around someone.

When Daniel paid the bill, he left a nice tip on behalf of Betty's enjoyment of her dessert. She blushed when Daniel teased her by moaning in delight as he took a bite of his own dessert.

She blushed even brighter, trying to hide when several people glanced to their table. She kicked his leg under the table causing him to laugh. She giggled "Let's get out of here, before they ban us for life!"

He chuckled and got up. Once they walked out he looked to her and said "Now, be honest, you didn't like the food, did you?" he asked, knowing.

"Um no, I did!"

He gave her a knowing look, and she sighed "Fine! I liked the bread. And of course the um...dessert was nice" she said with a blush.

He laughed "Come on, we better get back!"

She nodded, her cheeks rosy. Despite being completely embarrassed, she still felt so comfortable around Daniel. She felt she could actually be herself and he accepted her for who she was.

Once they got back to their office, Daniel handed her a small bag. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

He smiled "I promised you two desserts, so this is a second slice of that cake you loved so much for later" he teased with a wink.

She blushed, but said "thank you, Daniel."

He smiled. She picked up her bag from the floor and said "I should leave to pick up DJ soon"

He nodded "Thanks so much, Betty. I know I've told you this before, but you have no idea what it means to me to have you help me out with DJ. I love that kid so much and it kills me to have been working so late all the time. Thanks to you, I feel like I can finally have time to be with my son again"

Betty's eyes had started to become glossy at how sincere Daniel was and how much love he had for DJ. It was so sweet to see him want to do what was best for his son. "I'm so glad I can help you, Daniel. I know that this isn't necessarily my dream job, but...I love being here for you"

He smiled, his heart seeming to expand like a balloon at her words. "Thanks Betty."

He went back into his office and felt so grateful to have Betty in his life. She not only made his life so much easier by being here for him both personally and professionally, but she was also becoming his ray of sunshine. She was so positive and fun. He enjoyed every minute he was around her.

He watched her walk into his office with a smile. "Bye Daniel. I'll see you at home. Um...I mean, later." she blushed realizing what she said

He smiled, his heart lifting once more "See you, Betty"


	10. Chapter 10

**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Daniel took a breath and finally sent his email to Wilhelmina with all his demands. She was damn lucky she was so good at her job or he'd have fired her the second he became in charge of Meade, but he knew she was the best for Mode, as unfortunate as that was.

He managed to work for the next hour, compiling all the monthly reports from the other publications and finally set up that meeting with that author for her new magazine pitch, some Sofia Reyes.

He glanced up to look to Betty's desk. How was it that he could miss her so soon after seeing her. How had he managed to do this job for so long without any help.

Now that he worked with her, even for simply a few hours, he felt incomplete when she wasn't here. He smiled remembering to how she'd said she would see him at home. Was it completely nuts that he loved that she said that?

He smiled at the thought that he not only had his son to look forward to seeing, but now Betty. He would have never thought he'd find someone like Betty. He just hoped he was strong enough not to screw it all up. He knew how impulsive and in the moment he could be, and he just prayed he'd have enough self control to keep their relationship completely professional.

When the car stopped out front of DJ's school, Betty got out and stood by the car quietly, noticing DJ talking with his friends. She smiled as she watched him, seeing so much of Daniel in him. She was sure he'd grow up to be quite the charmer, much like his incredibly handsome and charming father. She felt a wave of butterflies flutter about at the thought of him, and what she said to him before she left.

The knowledge that she gets to see him at 'home', gave her a tingly and surprising feeling. She almost wished he wasn't so handsome and charming. It'd make it so much easier to do her job without constantly worrying she'd do something stupid to mess it all up.

She had always been a self-restraining and level-headed person, but the mere presence of Daniel made her lose any of that self restraint. In the minute time she's gotten to know him he'd managed to shake her up so much she felt this strange urge to be impulsive with him.

She knew she needed to get a handle on her feelings. It was totally inappropriate and unprofessional for her to have these intense feelings for her boss, no matter how charming and hot he was.

DJ seemed to notice her and she looked away, not wanting him to get upset and embarrassed that his friends might see her again, but she was surprised when he yelled "Miss Betty!"

She looked up to see him rushing over with a bright smile. She smiled back at him "Hey DJ?"

Her eyes grew wide when he hugged her tightly "Miss Betty, I passed my test! I got 100%! And all the bonus questions!"

She held him by his shoulders and looked at him with a bright happy grin "What? DJ! That's amazing!"

He nodded with a smile. "My science teacher gave me this rocket kit because I was the only one who got a perfect test!" he said as he opened his backpack to show her the box with the rocket kit.

Her eyes lit up "Wow! That's so great! Aw I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him again and he laughed. Her eyes got glossy suddenly and she shook her head as she let go of him. How in the world could these two practically perfect strangers cause her to feel such strong emotions? It didn't make any sense!

She took a breath and looked to him as he was looking at her with a smile and said "I can't wait to tell my papa!"

She nodded with a smile "Oh, I just know he is going to be so proud of you, DJ! Hey, I have an idea, so...It's almost the second week in October and I know you don't know this yet, but Halloween is my absolute favorite and I noticed you guys don't have decorations, what do you say we go get some to decorate your house and then make some halloween cookies as a way to congratulate you?"

He nodded with an excited smile "Yes! I love Halloween too!"

She grinned "Great! We can surprise your dad, too!"

He grinned and said "No, we must scare him!"

She giggled "Ok"

They got in the car and she told Mike where to take them.

After a minute she looked to DJ with a hopeful smile. She was so glad that DJ was starting to like her. She was happy that he was so excited about doing so well on his test.

"So, that's so cool your teacher gave you a rocket"

He nodded with a smile and opened his backpack again and took it out "Yes! It's so cool! I want to make it with you and my papa this weekend!"

She smiled, her heart fluttering at him wanting to include her. "That would be fun!"

He placed it back in his backpack and took out his D.S. and started to play. She smiled as she watched him play his game, the same fondness she felt for her nephew surfacing for him.

DJ was playing his game, but was feeling happy that Miss Betty was so excited for him doing good on his test. He was kind of starting to like her.

Sometime later, he and Betty walked into the Halloween store, both lighting up at all the decorations. "Oh, we must get this" DJ said as he walked up to a rather cool looking skeleton.

She nodded with a smile "Ok. And definitely lots of this!" she said as she picked up some packets of fake cobwebs.

He nodded in agreement. They walked around picking up some orange pumpkin lights to decorate the outside of the house, and some spooky looking candlesticks, pumpkin lanterns and a few cauldrons and tattered witch brooms.

Betty smirked as she saw DJ was distracted by some ghost decorations. She got down on the floor hiding behind a shadowy grim reaper, and used the arm of a skeleton to grab at DJ's leg. He jumped in surprise letting out a small yelp, causing her to giggle as she stood up holding the skeleton arm.

"Betty!" he glared at her and she giggled more, placing the hand of the skeleton on his shoulder. He pushed it away and she laughed .

He laughed in spite of himself and shook his head. "I'm going to get you back!" he threatened.

She smirked "Good luck" she said before she walked off towards the costumes.

DJ shook his head as he watched Miss Betty walk away. She was so sneaky! How had he not seen her? He was the prankster and now he was being pranked?! He most certainly had to get her back!

Betty was looking at some of the costumes, not finding anything that she liked. Nearly all the women costumes were slutty in some way. She kept looking when she felt something tickle her shoulder. She looked and saw a giant spider leg and simply laughed "It takes a lot more than that to scare me, mister!" she teased.

He pouted "Betty! You're no fun!"

"Whatever! You're just upset you couldn't scare me!"

He rolled his eyes but said "I think we can scare my papa!" he laughed. She giggled wondering how he was going to do that.

"So, you never did tell me how your math homework went and your Frankenstein book?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged "I got all the math questions right!"

She laughed as he seemed like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Yay! That's great!"

He shrugged again, and then said "I didn't finish reading. The book is too hard for me to understand."

"Hmm...well, maybe I can help you read it when we get home, ok? What do you have to do for homework today?"

"I only had to read a chapter in my science book about the levels of the sky, but I read it in class, already."

"That's great! Then after we decorate and make cookies we can read your book together, okay?"

He nodded with a small smile. DJ didn't want to admit it, but he was liking Miss Betty a lot. She was funny and didn't treat him like a baby like the other nannies. She was fun and he liked that he could prank her without her crying or screaming to his papa, and that she pranked him, too.

And not to mention, he could see his papa liked her a lot, too.

"Miss Betty, do you have a costume yet?" he asked in wonder, seeing that she was looking through them.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. My ex boyfriend broke the wings on my butterfly costume last year. I have to find a new one. What about you?"

He shrugged "I'm not sure what to be. I want a cool costume!"

She nodded "I'm sure you'll think of something. Let's look around and see if we can both find something, here. "

After a minute of them looking through costumes, DJ picked out a Wonder Woman costume and held it out to her "ooo, Miss Betty, this is very sexy, no?" He asked resulting in her eyes to grow wide in shock "DJ, I can't believe you said that!"

He chuckled, but shrugged. "I bet my dad would like it" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"DJ!" Her eyes grew wider, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

He laughed, and she pushed him away causing him to laugh more. Betty bit her lip, glancing to the costume and blushed at DJ's comment about his dad liking it.

Of course, it was an awesome costume, but she would never be comfortable wearing a skirt that short or bodice that revealing.

She had to wonder if DJ picked up on her crushing on his dad. It was so embarrassing. She just hoped he wouldn't tell his father.

She re-joined him and they finished picking out their decorations and baking supplies for their Halloween cookies and made their way.

Once they made it home they grabbed their walkies and dropped all their bags filled with Halloween decorations in the living room and began to pick them out.

DJ placed the skeleton down next to her on the couch and she laughed and threw a fake spider at him making him laugh.

"So, should we put the lights outside first, or do the inside first?" she asked

"No, let's leave the lights last until my papa comes home, so we can surprise him" he suggested. Betty nodded with a smile "Great idea!"

"Oo, here, let's at least place some of these lanterns in the garden" she suggested as she picked up a few of them and he got up to grab the rest and followed her to the double french doors that led to the courtyard.

"And these gravestones too!" DJ said as he brought out a couple of them to stick inside among the plants.

They set those up in various places around, and had some left over lanterns to place along inside the house. They decided to stick to decorating mostly the first floor where the majority of their time was spent, and DJ convinced her to leave some decorations for the game room upstairs, too.

"Hey, we should put some music while we decorate" Betty suggested to make it more fun. He nodded and picked out his phone and found a playlist online of halloween-themed music and connected it to the speaker. Music started to play throughout the whole floor and Betty looked in surprise "Wow, that's awesome! Yay!"

He laughed at how excited she got over simple things. They went back to the decorating, placing all up the stairs tattered fabric and cobwebs for the rails and some pumpkins and witch brooms along the stairs.

As they decorated together, they laughed and joked about how easy it was to transform the house from warm and inviting to spooky and haunted just by making it look more tattered and worn, of course, a few bats and spiders and cobwebs certainly helped.

They continued to decorate the front making sure to make it extra spooky for when Daniel came home. DJ insisted on placing the fog machine close to the front to add to the atmosphere. As DJ went to place it on, Betty said "Wait, why don't we put it on after we're done so we can see everything better."

He nodded in agreement "yes, Oh I forgot, I will be right back." he ran up the stairs and she wondered what he was getting. While he went up, she placed some more pumpkins and skeletons around. She smiled as she picked up another pumpkin; she was having so much fun with DJ. She was so happy he was starting to loosen up with her.

While he was still enjoying teasing and pranking her, she saw that it was becoming more from a place of fun than trying to get rid of her.

She noticed he'd taken a while and picked up her walkie "Princess sunshine to Dark Knight, copy?"

"Dark Knight, copy! I'm coming!" he responded and she laughed and placed the walkie back down on the floor next to her. As she started to gather some of the candlesticks, Dj came rushing down and said "I found it!" he had some kind of black case with intricate patterns along it. "What's that, DJ?" she asked curiously.

He grinned and set it up somewhere and cut out some of the interior lights to reveal that is was a lantern that created unique patterns that looked sort of like shadows along the walls. "Wow, that's cool!"

The house had quite a bit of natural light so it was difficult to make it totally dark in the house, but somehow she thought it made it a bit spookier that the 'shadows' were somewhat faded.

"I also have a bubble machine we can put later?" he suggested. She nodded with a smile "Ok, that's awesome! This is so much fun! I can't wait to decorate the kitchen!" she said excitedly, since they got some pretty great decorations to make it look like a witch's kitchen.

He laughed and helped her continue to decorate the upstairs formal living room and dining room, and then coming back down to finish up the main living room. Once they finally got to the kitchen DJ laughed at how excited Betty was to start decorating it.

He grinned as he helped her take out the 'witchy' things to set up. They placed cauldrons and candles and funny-shaped jars and bottles all along, adding in some more cobwebs. They decorated the fireplace, and DJ decided to put some 'bones' inside for extra spookiness.

DJ was really having fun with Miss Betty. She was so much more fun than the other stupid nannies. He liked how funny she was and silly, and clumsy. He laughed when she opened the bag of bones to have them flying everywhere.

She blushed and laughed, "Oops?"

DJ helped pick them up from the floor to place them along the counters.

Once they placed the last bat and witch broom, they looked to each other with grins "Yay, we finished" Betty stated in excitement. "I think we made a great team, don't you?"

He nodded with a grin and held his hand up for her to high five. She laughed and smacked his hand playfully, but then he laughed when she hugged him.

When she let go, he looked at her "Uh..Miss Betty?"

"Yep, Dark Knight?" she said with a smirk. He smiled and held his hand out for her to shake "friends?"

A bright smile crossed her face "Aww, you want to be friends?" she asked, the overwhelming excitement nearly bubbling over. He nodded with a laugh. She smiled even brighter if that was possible and hugged him "Aww, yay! Yes, of course, we're friends, DJ!"

He smiled and hugged her back, feeling happy. He had been so upset and angry when his dad brought her over, because he was so annoyed by all the nannies, and he missed his dad since he was working all the time, but having Betty made everything more fun and interesting, and well, she was very nice and he liked talking to her. She didn't treat him like a baby, and actually listened to him.

Betty felt so happy to have DJ want to be friends with her and when he hugged her back, she couldn't help her eyes from becoming glossy at the love she felt for him. It surprised her so much, she pulled away, feeling embarrassed as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

He noticed and said "Miss Betty, you don't have to cry!" he stated with a laugh. She blushed. "I can't help it, I'm so happy to be friends with you, DJ"

He chuckled, but thought she was so nice to care about him that much. "Me too. come on, can we make the cookies, now? I'm hungry!" he said as he started to get out the things they bought to make the cookies; the cookie cutters in the shapes of ghosts, bats, cats and pumpkins, and candy sprinkles and frosting and the cookie dough.

She laughed and nodded "Yes, me too! I'm so excited to make them!" Betty wrapped the orange and black apron she bought around her waist.

"Why don't you make the frosting all the colors we need with the food coloring?" she handed him the frosting packs and coloring and he nodded "Yes, that is fun! Oh, let me go put the fog machine and lights on" he ran off and she giggled. He was so cute all excited about surprising his dad.

A smile crept over as she thought about Daniel. She couldn't wait to see him again and see his face once he saw all the decorations.

She started singing along with the music while she started to mix the ingredients to make the cookie dough.

DJ laughed as he came over to hear her singing badly along to the song. She giggled as she looked to him.

"Mm…" he swiped a finger through the cookie dough in the giant bowl and brought it to his mouth for a taste. "Yum!"

She laughed, but said "hey, you're not supposed to eat the raw cookie dough, you know."

He smirked, but she looked at him and said "Oh, who am I kidding here, I eat the cookie dough, too! Here!" she grabbed a spoonful of cookie dough and handed it to him, and picked up her own and did the same as she ate it.

He laughed and ate his cookie dough, finding Betty so funny. He started to make all the colors for the frosting and eventually sang along with Betty to the music of thriller, too. He didn't think he laughed so much as she acted out all the spooky narration during the song.

He grinned and threw some flour at her, "DJ! Hey!" she cried and threw some flour on him, but pulled him close and placed frosting on his face.

Daniel couldn't get home fast enough today. He had so many unexpected things pop up after Betty left for the day, one, being Wilhelmina giving him a piece of her mind after she received his very professional and quite frankly, much too nice, email about his demands to her, considering how damn aggravating she was and how she stole from his company.

She was damn lucky she was one of the best in the business or he wouldn't hesitate letting her go.

He also got a call from his mom's new lawyer that they were planning on moving up her hearing. He was so stressed out. He ended up on the phone for an hour with Alex complaining about how terrible his timing was about being out of the country and that surgery.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs to the front door. He was so glad to be home. He unlocked the door and as he opened it the loud music washed over him, and smoke floated over to his legs, but he quickly realized it was 'fog'.

He smiled in awe as he walked in to see the house transformed into this amazing haunted mansion. It was so awesome.

He picked up his walkie and nearly called them over it, but decided to surprise them, too. He made his way through the house, awe filling him at how amazing everything looked. He knew this had Betty written all over it and he loved it!

He felt his heart start to race in excitement as he saw Betty and DJ in the kitchen singing and making what looked to be cookies together. They were turned away from his direction so they couldn't see him walking in.

He couldn't keep the goofy grin on his face seeing Betty in his kitchen singing and baking cookies with his son, the place decorated so awesomely with witchy Halloween decorations. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want her to be here forever. She just fit so well.

He watched them for a minute, clearly lost in their own world as they sang Michael Jackson's Thriller together. The smile on his face was simply growing by the minute.

He suddenly had the strongest urge to pull Betty to him and kiss her. She looked so hot in that skirt dancing; he smirked as she swung her hip into DJ pushing him.

He was lost in his fantasy for a moment, but then couldn't stop his laugh when DJ threw some spider sprinkles at her. "DJ!" she laughed.

They heard his own laugh and turned to look to him in surprise. "Dad!" DJ ran over and hugged him tightly. Betty smiled brightly when she saw him and said "Oh Daniel! Sorry, we didn't um… even hear you come in."

"What in the world have you two done to this place? What is going on here?" he asked curiously, the smile still on his face.

Betty smiled "We're um...celebrating"

He looked to his son "celebrating?"

DJ nodded with a grin "It was Betty's idea!" he said looking to her. Daniel's eyes met hers as he let go of DJ to walk over.

"DJ should be the one to tell you why, though." Betty looked to him.

Daniel looked back to DJ expectantly, who said "Uh...I passed my science test!"

"What?! That's awesome, DJ!" Daniel hugged him, but Betty walked over and said "He not only 'passed' his test, he got 100% AND all of the bonus questions right AND because he was the only student who got a perfect test, his teacher gave him a rocket kit!" Betty gloated proudly.

DJ blushed when Daniel hugged him so tight "DJ! What the hell!? That's awesome buddy! Wow, I'm so proud of you! Look how smart you are!" Daniel felt like his heart was bursting with joy at hearing how great his son did on his test and seeing how proud and happy Betty was for him made it even better.

DJ blushed and pushed him back "Dad, please, you're embarrassing me!"

Daniel and Betty both laughed. "Well, get used to it, buddy! I'm so proud of you" Daniel hugged him again, and Betty felt so happy to see them like this together.

"It's all Miss Betty's fault!" DJ said and pulled her over. She blushed, especially when Daniel looked to her with the most heartwarming smile on his face. "You are so amazing."

She glanced down shyly; her heart nearly stopped beating when Daniel lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe at a spot, which she was sure possibly had either frosting or flour, thanks to DJ.

She looked up to meet his eyes, as he looked into hers, feeling hypnotized by their blueness.

This crackling energy seemed to heighten between them and she was almost certain she'd faint from the feeling.

Daniel was lost in Betty, wanting more than anything to pull her close and kiss her! She was so damn cute! Especially now that he saw this sexy witch apron wrapped around her waist, and the frosting that was on her face.

He felt his heart race at the feelings that flooded him. He knew he had to control his crazy impulses. It wouldn't be right to cross the line with her. Especially when there was so much at stake. She wasn't just some woman he liked, she was his son's nanny, _and_ his assistant. He needed her more than ever and he wasn't gonna screw that up no matter how much he wanted to lift her on top of the counter and kiss her senseless.

DJ glanced between Miss Betty and his dad with a smirk, seeing how lost in each other they were. He raised his eyebrow as they looked at each other as if they were going to kiss. He cleared his throat "Ehm! Hellooo!?" he teased.

They both snapped out of their spell and looked to him. He laughed and said "Dad, Betty said Halloween is her favorite and because I did good on my test she said we could decorate the house and make cookies" he informed happily.

"I hope it's ok" Betty stated shyly.

Daniel nodded. "Definitely! This place looks fantastic! I'm very impressed. And wow, those cookies are looking amazing!" he said noticing the ghost and pumpkin cookies.

DJ smiled and placed his arm around Betty's waist in a side hug and said "Betty is awesome, dad! I...uh… I like her" he admitted shyly, blushing when Betty hugged him back and said "Awww, DJ!"

Daniel smiled happily "I'm very glad you like Betty so much, buddy! I lo-uh like her a lot, too!" he declared in agreement.

"Aww, you guys are making me want to cry" she said as her eyes started to get teary.

Betty didn't know how to explain how she was feeling right now. She felt as though her heart was going to burst at how amazing and sweet they were.

Daniel and DJ both laughed and shared a look and decided to both hug her.

She smacked them and said with a laugh "Stop making me cry!"

They both laughed, Daniel smiled finding her so cute, and said "So, what's for dinner?"

"Actually, we haven't even thought about that yet. We've been decorating the house and making cookies."

"Hmm...well, I'm starving. How about we order something?" he suggested.

She nodded "Ok"

"Dad, since I got my favorite burgers last time and you got your favorite Chinese yesterday, Miss Betty should pick her favorite today?" DJ suggested and Betty smiled at how sweet of DJ that was.

Daniel nodded with a grin "Great idea, buddy. That's definitely fair. So, what will be your favorite, Miss Suarez? Besides french fries and chocolate cake, of course?" he smirked with his eyebrow raised in flirtation referring back to her excitement over her chocolate cake at lunch today.

Betty blushed, "Um...well, I love Thai food! That is definitely one of my favorites"

Daniel smirked, but said "Cool, I think there's a great Thai place nearby. DJ can look up the number and menu online"

DJ went and picked out his laptop from his backpack and started to look it up.

Betty smiled as she watched DJ, but then noticed that Daniel was watching her. She glanced to him with a smile and stepped closer to him "So...you'll be happy to know, DJ and I are friends now" she said in a quiet tone.

Daniel smiled and said "I'm not surprised, Miss Suarez. You are fantastic"

She looked to him, her eyes shining in admiration. "Thank you so much, Daniel." His eyes met hers again, his smile was so mesmerizing. She felt like a magnet was drawing them together, but there was a sudden beeping and she realized it was the oven with the rest of the cookies.

"Oh no! I almost forgot about the other cookies!" she said as she nervously rushed over to the oven and took the rest out.

"We wouldn't want Miss Betty to burn those, too!" DJ said teasingly as he came over with his laptop and the phone.

Betty made a face at them "ha-hah, very funny!"

Daniel laughed and DJ snickered.

"Hey, how about we have some of these awesome cookies while we wait for the food to arrive" Daniel said as he picked up one of the already decorated ghosts. Betty shook her head and took it out of his hand and said "First, you have to help me decorate these with the frosting!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he teased as he stood close to her. She blushed, the heat rising at his proximity.

DJ rolled his eyes and said "I think we should order the food, first, then you guys can flirt with each other!" he teased, resulting in both of them to stammer and blush "Haha, what, uh, we weren't"

"That was just, we're not-"

DJ couldn't help it, he burst into laughter at them. Daniel and Betty glanced to each other, nervously, this unmistakable spark was between them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Daniel and DJ helped Betty decorate the rest of the cookies while they waited for their dinner to arrive. They were having so much fun together.

Daniel glanced to Betty who had a few strands of hair falling in front of her face as she decorated the last cookie. How sweet and cute and amazing she was made him smile. He loved how she got DJ to come around and like her so quickly. She really was sunshine.

He was glad she decided to stay with them. He was actually looking forward to meeting Betty's family and wondered if they were as nice as she was.

"Hey, so what day did you want your family to come over this weekend?" he asked. She looked to him with a small smile "Oh, Um, well, what day would you prefer?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, maybe we could do kind of like a barbecue thing? Would your dad like something like that?" he asked unsure.

Betty smiled "I think he would love that, actually! That sounds so much fun! What do you think, DJ?" she looked to him with a smile. He nodded eagerly "Yes, I love bar-b-q, too!"

She smiled "Great, well, I'll ask what day they would want to come."

Daniel nodded with a smile "Sounds good."

She felt lost in his smile as she said "Thank you so much for being so...nice to me"

He chuckled "How could I not be nice to you? You're not only incredibly sweet, you've made my life so much better in the short time you've been here and besides, you are a sunshine goddess, afterall." he said with a grin, causing her to blush "Thanks" she whispered, feeling butterflies.

DJ rolled his eyes as he watched his dad flirt with Miss Betty. The doorbell rang and DJ got up excitedly "Yes, the food is here! I will get it!" he said and took the money his dad got ready and rushed to the door.

Daniel laughed; Betty smiled.

Daniel looked to her and said "Thanks for making DJ so happy"

Betty looked at him in surprise "I really didn't do anything"

Daniel gave her a funny look "come on, Betty. That's not true! You've really made my son feel like he's special with how you help him study and how proud you got for him doing so well, and celebrating his good grades with this amazing Halloween decorating, and making cookies and just having fun with him, tolerating his pranks and even pranking him. It really makes me feel so lucky that I found you" he said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you so much, Daniel. I am just so glad DJ doesn't hate me anymore"

DJ was walking back over with the food and said "Voila! Food time!" he said "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too!" Daniel and Betty both said, then laughed, as they walked around the counter. "Hey, I have an idea, how about we find a Halloween movie and eat in the living room?" Daniel suggested.

DJ nodded "Yes! I will find a movie!" he rushed over to the living room to find a movie to watch, and Daniel and Betty laughed as they came over. Daniel placed down the bag of food and started to take out each container.

"Mm...this all smells so good. I'm starving!" Daniel said as he opened one of the containers. Betty nodded "Mhm...me too!"

Once DJ found The Addams Family, he cut out the lights to make it more spooky and Betty decided to turn the lanterns on to add to the vibe. Daniel laughed in amusement.

Betty looked to him, as she stood next to DJ "Are you making fun of us?"

Daniel grinned "No, I'm just laughing because I am very much enjoying how you've turned my house into this spooky, wacky, fun home" he said with a smile.

Betty smiled, noticing how he used the word home instead of house.

DJ rolled his eyes again, "Can we eat now?!" he said as he plopped down in the middle of the sofa, nearly sitting on his dad to push him from his spot. Daniel pushed him back "Hey, kid, this was my spot first!"

DJ laughed, and Betty giggled as she sat down on the opposite side of DJ.

DJ grinned "now, you can't sit next to Miss Betty" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Betty giggled, and Daniel felt embarrassed "What?"

Betty bit her lip, as Daniel looked at her shaking his head.

DJ started the movie; they settled down to watch it and ate their dinner. Betty was having so much fun with them. She was so glad that DJ was friends with her now...and that Daniel was definitely _something_. She blushed when she caught him look to her a few times during the course of their dinner and movie. The look in his eyes made her feel a tingly warmth surge through her.

There was definitely something between them, what that 'something' was she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was happy to be here, and felt grateful that Daniel spilled coffee on her, as silly as that was.

Once they finished dinner and the movie, DJ started to get up and Betty pulled him back "Don't forget we have to read your Frankenstein book, DJ!"

DJ sighed, and sat back down next to her "You suck!"

She and Daniel laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad, I can even read it out loud to you"

Daniel smiled "I can read a bit, if you want, too?" he suggested.

DJ nodded and ran over to him "Yes, papa, can you and Betty read? We can take turns?" DJ asked.

Daniel nodded, and Betty smiled "That's fine with me. Is that ok, Betty?"

Betty nodded "Definitely! And Oo! DJ, what if we go outside and pretend we're telling ghost stories with all the spooky lanterns and fog machine? I have a small nightlight we can attach to the book so we could see the pages in the dark" Betty suggested.

Daniel grinned "That's a great idea, Betty. I can make a fire, too!"

DJ nodded and hugged his dad "Yes, I will get my book!" he ran off to his backpack and took out his book, leaving Betty and Daniel to laugh at how much more excited he was now to read it.

Daniel smiled as he sat back down next to Betty "We make a pretty great team"

She nodded with a smile "We do" DJ came back over and held the book to her. She laughed as she took it and got up.

She found her book light in her bag; when they got outside, Daniel set a fire in the center, and they sat around it. Betty read first, followed by Daniel and then DJ, and they settled into a rhythm of taking turns, reading with 'spooky' voices, laughing in between at how silly they were, but having a blast, so much so it was nearly midnight when they realized just how late it was and that they should go to sleep.

"Wow, DJ, look how late it is, buddy!" Daniel glanced at his watch, letting out a yawn.

"Well, at least this time he stayed up late doing school work instead of playing those games!" Betty said as she got up, pulling DJ up with her "Come on, you should go to bed."

DJ nodded with a yawn, feeling tired, but actually had fun reading his school book, which was crazy because he really didn't like to read that much.

Betty smiled and led him inside, holding the book to her side, feeling happy that he enjoyed reading so much.

Daniel watched Betty interact with his son and he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have her here. She was so amazing, and so freaking beautiful too! He couldn't stop staring at her when she was reading, the light from the fire and lanterns illuminating that already brilliant smile of hers and casting this beautiful glow on her.

He smiled as she glanced to him with a smile. "Thanks Betty"

"For what?"

"Where can I start?" he said playfully. She blushed at the shining look in his eyes. Why was the man so handsome? It was sort of maddening. Especially seeing how darn gorgeous he looked with the embers of the fire shining on him when they were reading, his eyes seeming to sparkle from the light, that smile and laugh of his making her heart flutter.

"Lemme take your suitcase up?" he asked bringing her back to the present moment.

"No, you don't have to?"

"Come on, Betty. Please let me do something for you."

She nodded in resignation "Aright, but let's get DJ to bed, first"

Daniel nodded with a smile, as he picked up the handle of her suitcase in one hand and placed his arm around his son leading him. "Don't forget your walkie, bud"

DJ nodded and grabbed it from the counter as they passed by and Betty grabbed hers too. "I almost forgot!"

Daniel chuckled. Once they made it to DJ's room, Betty laughed as she said "I would ask if you want me to read you a bedtime story, but we kind of already did that, didn't we?"

DJ laughed, but surprised them all when he hugged her tightly "Thank you Miss Betty. Today was so much fun."

Betty hugged him closer, her eyes shining at how fulfilling it was to actually be here. "I am glad, and I am so proud of you, DJ. And look, you've almost finished that Frankenstein book. You'll probably be done before your class now" she said as she pulled away and held the book to him. He nodded with a smile as he took it.

Daniel watched them, his heart lifting, feeling really happy that DJ was coming around to Betty. She was definitely something special, that was for sure. DJ went from not wanting anything to do with her to hugging her and telling her how much fun he had.

He smiled and hugged his son "I love you, DJ. How am I so lucky that you're my son, huh?!" Daniel teased as he ruffled his hair. "DAD!" DJ pushed his dad away. "Go away!"

"What?! Come on, now you don't want me here? I'm hurt! You like Betty more than me now?" he stated playfully, causing Betty to laugh and DJ to roll his eyes, "Shut up, papa! I love you, too!" DJ hugged him again.

Daniel grinned as he wrapped his arm around him. "I'm also really proud of you. Who knew my son was so smart?"

DJ blushed.

Betty smiled "Good night, DJ. Do you need me to come wake you up in the morning?"

DJ shrugged "maybe?"

Betty giggled and hugged him again.

Once they left DJ, they rode up in the elevator to Betty's room. "Thanks so much, Daniel. I am so happy to be here"

Daniel smiled "I'm really glad to hear that, Betty. I feel so lucky that you're here, too. And I'm even happier that you're staying with us. Look how much difference you made with my son in the short time you've been here. I love DJ so much and I'm just glad that he is happy."

Betty smiled, her heart lifting. It was crazy how much being here was touching her life.

"thanks again for helping me" Betty said as they got to her room.

"Sure, if you need anything, you know where to find me" he stated playfully. She laughed, but her cheeks were rosy at the flirtation in his tone.

"I'll just call you!" she said holding up her walkie.

He chuckled.

"These are really fun!" Betty said as she held hers up and pressed it "Princess Sunshine to Dark Knight"

"...Dark Knight copy" came a sleepy response over their walkies. They laughed. "Good night!" Betty cheered. Daniel laughed as an annoyed "uhhh" came through.

"I think my son turned into a zombie"

She giggled "DJ is a great kid! I'm really enjoying getting to know him...and you" she added shyly.

He smiled and was half tempted to kiss her goodnight. He needed to cool it!

"Me too, good night Princess Sunshine" he stated with a grin. She blushed "Good night, Black Falcon" she giggled as she said that.

He chuckled, and started to leave. Betty sighed as she leaned back against the door. Why did he have to be so cute? It took everything in her not to hug him good night.

She bit her lip and opened her door, a bright smile crossing her face remembering how gorgeous this room was. "EEK!" she placed her suitcase by the bed and walked over to the french doors leading to the balcony terrace. It was so pretty.

She was actually really glad she decided to stay with them. It did make it easier to not have to travel back and forth, especially if she had a late night like tonight.

Not to mention she absolutely loved being with Daniel and DJ. They were so fun and she could see they were quickly filling her heart. She wasn't totally sure if that was a good thing, but for the moment, she was quite happy.

She retreated back in and got ready for bed, once she finished getting dressed, she fell to her large queen size bed with a delighted bounce. The bedding was so lush and comfy, she knew she was going to sleep really well tonight.

When Daniel got to his room, he felt a smile creep up at the thought of Betty and how truly adorable and amazing she was. She lit his heart with that beaming smile and her charming personality. He was so glad DJ was doing so well with simply the two days of her influence. He wasn't sure he could imagine his life without her now that she was in it.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! 3 =)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Miss Betty Suarez, Nanny**_

 _ **For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Once Betty started dozing off, her eyes grew wide realizing she hadn't called her family at all today. She quickly reached for her phone and sent a text to her sister

A minute later her phone started ringing with her sister calling. "Hilda!" she answered

"Betty! Did you forget about us?" her sister teased. Betty bit her lip, then said "No, it was just a busy night. We were reading DJ's Frankenstein book around the fire and only just went to bed."

"Wow, so how has your day been?"

Betty smiled "Really good, Hilda! I am really enjoying working with Daniel and even DJ. DJ did such a great job on his school work, we celebrated by decorating the house with Halloween decorations and baking cookies, and then we had dinner and watched a movie when Daniel got home, then DJ, Daniel and I were taking turns reading DJ's book. DJ is really starting to see me as someone on his side and not an enemy so that's great."

"I'm glad to hear that Betty. Now tell me what I really want to know"

Betty rolled her eyes, but said "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh yes you do, Betty! How is working with Daniel all day and living with him" Betty could hear the playfulness in her tone.

"Hilda, come on!"

"You, come on!"

Betty sighed knowing her sister wasn't going to stop asking, so she caved and said "Fine! I am loving working with him, ok! He's so…" Betty smiled "...charming, and sweet and we make a pretty great team. Every time that I've hung out with DJ and Daniel together, it's so much fun."

"Oh my God, Betty, it sounds like you're in love!" Hilda responded in surprise.

"What? No, I just think he's really nice!" Betty tried to protest, but she was pretty sure her sister was right.

"Mhm…"

Betty rolled her eyes and said "By the way, you guys are more than welcome to come to dinner this weekend. Just ask papi what day. Daniel and DJ want to do a barbecue thing"

"That sounds fun. Aw I miss you Betty!"

Betty smiled "I miss you, too, Hilda! Tell Papi and Justin I'll call tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. Good night sis."

"Good night, Hilda."

"Sweet dreams…" Hilda sang in a playful tone before she hung up. Betty sighed, as she stared up at the ceiling, when she heard a very loud and annoyed "DJ!" come through on the walkie.

She then heard it click with a snickering sound, possibly from DJ. She wondered if DJ pranked Daniel after all. She picked up her walkie "Princess Sunshine. Are you ok, Daniel?" she giggled

"DJ! I am going to kill you!" came on the walkie. More snickering came through and Betty couldn't stop her laughs. They were so fun.

"DJ placed a squeaking toy rat in my bed!"

Betty laughed more, but held her walkie to talk, but burst into laughter when it connected. "BETTY! Are you laughing at me?!" Daniel's voice came through.

She giggled, then took a breath, when DJ's laugh came through again. "I hate you both!" came Daniel's voice over the walkie.

She laughed "Good night, Black Falcon, you know you love DJ."

An annoyed "good night" was uttered from Daniel. She smiled knowing that living with them was going to be far from boring that was for sure.

When Betty woke up the next morning she felt so relaxed and energized, despite the late night she had with DJ and Daniel. She realized she woke up at 6, so she decided to get dressed and put away her clothing and things from her suitcase.

Once she was finished she went downstairs to make some coffee and make DJ's lunch for school.

As she walked through the house she found her smile getting bigger. She couldn't believe she was actually living in such an amazing house like this. With a hot, sexy guy, no less. Well, with her boss and his son, but still. It was pretty exciting.

When she got to the kitchen she placed her book on the counter and proceeded to make the coffee and make DJ's lunch. She smiled as she thought about her new living companions. She enjoyed being around them so much. She never thought she'd be this happy to work as a nanny. It didn't even feel like work being with them.

She almost laughed thinking to last night how DJ pranked Daniel. Just as she finished making DJ's lunch, and picked up her book to read, her eyes grew bright as she got an idea.

Daniel heard a soft knocking and started to wake up wondering what that sound was, and realized it was at his door. He looked to the door in confusion, but reluctantly got up, feeling tired. He put on some sweat pants and went to the door, opening it to find "Betty?"

"Oh, uh, Daniel!" Betty blushed seeing Daniel wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants were hanging low on his hips. She felt her heart skip a beat at seeing how hot the man was, with his strong arms, bare chest and tight abs and sexy eyes and… she realized she was staring when he looked at her with his eyebrow raised and said with a smirk "Betty? Uh...did you wake me up just to stare at me?" he teased, seeing that she got distracted by his lack of clothing.

He felt like grinning, she was so freaking cute, especially with her red blazer and white and black polka dot dress, with her matching red glasses, and having her check him out. How could this woman be so damn adorable?

She blushed brighter "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to bother you, I just got an idea to help you prank DJ"

He chuckled "what? Uh...ok. Come in" he stepped inside to grab a shirt and saw she was still at the door. He laughed "Betty, you can come in."

She blushed, but slowly walked in, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So, what's your idea?" he chuckled as he finished putting on a shirt and looked to her. She bit her lip, and took a breath of air "Well…" she started to tell him her idea and he nodded with a smile "I love it! That kid will be so annoyed when he wakes up"

Betty laughed. Daniel looked to her with a smile "You are so cool, come on!" he grabbed her hand and led her out. She smiled, feeling butterflies from him holding her hand. When they made it to DJ's door, Daniel was already laughing "Daniel, shhh.." Betty said trying to get him to be quiet but she giggled, too.

He grinned "Don't worry, that kid could sleep through a zombie apocalypse. It takes me forever to wake him up sometimes."

Betty smiled as he started to open the door slowly. Once the door was cracked open enough, they crept in, trying to be as quiet as possible, trying their best to hold their chuckles. DJ was sound asleep, hugging a pillow and half of the covers hanging off his bed. Betty giggled, and Daniel said "You shh…"

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but it was so hard not to. This was so funny. Especially when Daniel's foot got caught in the strap of DJ's backpack that was on the floor, and knocked something that was on his desk as he tried to keep his balance.

She held back her laugh as best she could, and Daniel winced, but luckily DJ was out like a light. Daniel quickly, but _quietly_ put the alarm clock underneath a small pile of clothes he had on the floor, knowing DJ was going to go absolutely nuts trying to find it to shut it off.

He and Betty tested it out in is room and it was loud and annoying as hell, that was for sure. He knew he'd be annoyed, himself, hearing that thing.

Betty laughed once he placed it and ran over to the door nearly knocking into her; he pushed her out and once they were far enough away he burst out laughing. "Betty! You're so terrible at sneaking around!"

"Me? You were the one who made all that noise when your tripped over his backpack. I can't believe he didn't wake up from that!" Betty said with a laugh causing him to chuckle, then smile as he looked at her. "I'm so glad you're here. Who else could I ever do this kind of stuff with?"

She laughed "I don't know if that's a good thing, since we're sort of being terrible."

He grinned "That's why it's so great" She laughed.

"I'm going to go and get dressed for real and I'll be down in a few minutes." he said and she nodded "Ok...I made coffee already."

He smiled "Great, see you down there" He chuckled "I can't wait to see the kid's face"

Betty laughed "He's going to hate you"

Daniel laughed "Probably"

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Daniel was walking into the kitchen with the most gorgeous smile on his face as he placed his jacket on the chair, leaned across the counter and said "It should be going off any minute now!" a boyish excitement in his voice.

She laughed, but felt butterflies in her stomach at how attractive he was and remembering how insanely hot he was shirtless. His shirt wasn't totally buttoned now and he had his tie loosely draped around his neck, the mischief in his eyes and the playful tone in his voice and that beyond charming smile made him nearly impossible to resist.

She picked up her book when he walked around the counter to prepare his cup of coffee, trying to distract herself from staring at him like a silly girl with a crush. She stared at her place in the book, but all of her attention was drawn to him; she looked up from her book when she caught him look to her. "What are you reading there?" he asked curiously.

She held the book out to him and he nearly choked on his coffee when he read the cover. She looked at him in surprise, but then he said "Girls Like it on Top? Betty, uh...maybe you shouldn't read that kind of stuff with DJ around" he said, though was sort of intrigued.

She stared at him, then she burst into a fit of laughter.

He looked at her in confusion, but then smiled when she said with a laugh "Oh my gosh, Daniel! It's not _that_ kind of book! It's a metaphor! These books are geared to empower women."

Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically, but took the book from her hand and skimmed through it then looked at the back cover to see the author's picture and name underneath "Sofia Reyes, huh? I think I have a meeting with her next week. She's pitching a new magazine to me"

Her eyes lit up and she nearly screamed "What?! Oh my God, no way! That's so amazing!"

He smirked as he handed her the book back "Do you...wanna go to the meeting with me?"

Her smile brightened as said "Really?! Oh, that would be so awesome! I love her! She's like my idol. I quote her mantra every morning! Thank you, Daniel, you're the best!" she hugged him and he chuckled at her excitement. He wrapped his arm around her and took in the floral scent of her perfume. Goodness, even her scent made him smile.

When she let go she looked at him with an excited smile. He cleared his throat and placed her book on the counter and walked around to sit on the stool. "So, what's this mantra you quote every morning?"

Betty blushed but said "Uh…" she felt embarrassed now; it was one thing to say it in front of the mirror, but saying it in front of someone else...it was embarrassing.

He smirked and said "What? Is it another weird metaphor that girls like it on top?" he teased. "Don't get me wrong, that's totally hot, but maybe you should find a better role model." he stated playfully.

She blushed "no...it's just uh...I'm embarrassed to say it to you."

"Why?" he said trying not to laugh. She bit her lip, then took a breath and said "I'm a beautiful confident business woman" she blushed brightly as he listened, but he smiled and said "that's not so bad. I thought it was going to be more racy than that, but you don't sound so confident right now"

"That's because I'm embarrassed"

He smiled "Well, don't be. Come on, you have to actually _be_ confident. You can't just say you are. Now say that mantra again, but be confident."

She bit her lip, but said "I'm a beautiful confident business woman"

He grinned "There you go. That's a little better. We'll work on it"

She blushed, still feeling embarrassed; her heart skipped a beat when he placed his hand on top of hers as he said "besides you are definitely beautiful" the look in his eyes was so enthralling she nearly forgot everything, but moved her hand away when she heard shuffling footsteps to see it was DJ coming over.

She and Daniel tried to be nonchalant as he came into the kitchen and grumpily slammed his backpack on the floor and groaned in annoyance. Betty and Daniel watched him and glanced to each other trying not to burst into laughter.

"You alright there, buddy? You look like hell" Daniel said trying not to laugh.

DJ placed his arms across his chest as he said "Ugh, I found this stupid clock in my room. It was so loud and annoying and I couldn't make it stop!"

Betty bit her lip to hold her laughs in whereas Daniel couldn't seem to suppress his chuckle as he said "Payback"

DJ's eyes grew wide as he yelled "DAD!" he punched his dad in the arm and Daniel rubbed it and said "Ow!"

DJ glared at his dad, but Daniel just laughed and hugged him. "I love you, DJ, you knucklehead. You're not the only prankster around here"

DJ pushed his dad, but smirked "I hate you"

Daniel looked to Betty with a grin, before he looked to DJ again and said "I love you, too, son"

Betty laughed and came over "DJ, come on, eat something before we leave. I packed extra snacks for you today" she said then glanced to Daniel with a playful smile. Daniel grinned, really enjoying the fact that he had a partner in all of this. It was making his life so much brighter.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! please let me know what you think! =D


End file.
